The Realm of the New God
by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy
Summary: When I enter the world of Fire Emblem Awakening, my immediate thought was... Really? Another self insert fic? I explore the strange world of Fire Emblem with all of it's quirks, battles, Romances, and subliminal messages brought to life. Not enough tags. Adventure, Comedy, Tradegy, Romance, Fantasy, and a dash of Drama. Why wait to read this? Click on ME!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people of the internet! I am new to fanfiction, but not new to writing. So... I am not sure what that means, so do with that what you will. Anyway, the story.**

**WAIT! DO NOT JUST SCROLL DOWN TO READ, DON'T YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?**

**I apologize for that. The basic premise of the story is that I am doing an asleep style self insert into thewhitepatch's Decruited. You only really need to know the basic premise of Asleep, but you have to have read Decruited. Go on, I will wait.**

…

…

**You done?**

**Anyway, what you should expect, is the characterization from Decruited. (or at least most of them. No promises.) Where no real new character traits exist, I may add some. Oh yeah. Asleep style self insert with alternate and all that jazz. Some disclaimers:**

**I do not own the ideas from Asleep**

**Nor the ones from Decruited**

**I don't own Fire Emblem Either.**

**I do own myself though.**

…

**Hopefully.**

…

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

I am falling. I guess that is unexpected. I mean, I have no idea how I got here, but the whistling in my ears, and the dropping feeling in my gut says I am falling. This is interesting.

I wonder what happened.

...

How high up was I?

SPLASH! I heard, and bubbles were rushing past my ears. I swam up to the surface, and I looked around. All I saw was an unoccupied beach.

I recognized this. This is the opening scene from Asleep. The self insertion fanfic.

Oh god no.

Please don't be asleep.

Please don't be asleep.

Pleasedonotbeasleep.

Don't

Be

In

The

Fanfic

Asleep

I reached the shore and looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing the traditional garb for a thief from Fire Emblem Awakening.

I AM in asleep.

Shit.

Maybe it isn't so bad. I mean IRL, my entire family was killed in a car crash, and I was going nowhere fast. If I fall in love, and my alternate is still alive, I am eviscerating myself. Seriously. I am not dealing with that bullshit.

...

Anyway.

Judging from Asleep, I should have a journal to contact my alternate. I take out a random leather bound journal that somehow survived the water. Huh. I will save that for later. I dont think I should worry about that. I should be heading for southtown. I think that is to the east I guess. I get ready for the long walk, and check my items. I appear to have an iron sword and a vulanary. If it tastes as bad as it smells, I should save it only for emergencies. I give my sword a few test swings. I probably have a fairly high skill and speed set. Expected, since I am apparently a thief.

This is going to be a pretty long walk isn't it.

Might as well see about that alternate.

Log 1:

I know what you are my alternate, but who are you? What can you do? What are you planning?

Noah

I close my logbook, and climbed the last hill, and saw it: The Southtown. I grinned, and walked towards it.

Turns out, when I saw it, it was actually still about an hour out. When I finally reached the town, it was light out. I knocked on the inn door, and a squat bearded man answered the door.

"Can I get a meal?" I asked as I looked for some gold on my person.

"One gold piece to break your fast with us." He said as I found one in a gold pouch I should probably count out later. I gave him the gold piece, and entered the Inn.

The generic maiden brought out a breakfast of biscuits and sausage. I scarf it down, considering purchasing seconds when a knock came at the door, and a bunch of burly men were there. They pushed by the innkeeper, and entered the room.

Oh. I could neeeever guess who these assholes are.

Seriously?

"Bwahahaha, get to it lads. Grab anything shiny, an' put the rest to the torch. We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He snarled, then grinned as he drew his knife and looked at the generic maiden. "Aint that right lass?"

"Help!" She screamed as the man began to chase her around the room.

I can't stand guys who try this shit.

So I did something stupid. I drew my sword.

Garrick looked at me without concern, and laughed. He didn't even draw his axe. He was too busy chasing the maiden with his dagger

He gestured at his three men and said: "Kill him."

The first myrmidon approached me, and I spun to the outside of his thrust. I then slammed the pommel into his thrusting arm. He dropped his sword, and I decapitated him. The other Myrmidon hesitated, and I slammed his head with my blade. Blood and brain matter flew everywhere.

Geez, if I am this good, I would hate to see my... AHHHH PAINPAINPAINPAIN!

The mage fired wind at me. There must be a huge slash across my chest. I must look like Zagat. I was knocked on my ass. I could hear Garrick laughing.

There shouldn't be this much pain Right?

No time for that, and no time for internal monologue either. It is time for action. I got to my feet, and saw the wind coming at me. I jumped over the slash of wind, and gave him a slash to the face Chrom style.

Did I just do that? I think that when my alternate shows up, I may be screwed.

Garrick finally caught the maiden. He held the knife to her throat.

"Put down the sword, or she dies."

I could tell that he was serious. I looked at him sourness hopefully apparent, and I set down my sword. He laughed maniacally, and shoved the girl into me.

"You can die together!" He crowed as he swung his axe at our necks.

He was then hit by a lightning ball to the back of the head.

As he fell, I saw Robin.

"See Chrom?" He called behind him. "I told you that he was in here! I think I must have been a master tactician in a former life!" He said cheerfully.

That doesn't sound like Asleep Robin.

That sounds like Decruited Robin.

That is a huge relief.

Wait.

If this is asleep, why would I end up in Decruited?

I remember, there was that one chapter where he did a self insert, but that doesn't explain why I am here. I am not really complaining. Now I can see the funny happen right before my eyes.

"We have brigands, and unruly neighbors looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it may be." Chrom stated.

"Yeah Frederick, seriously, get that stick out of your ass." Robin said laughing.

I take this moment to chug a vulanary to hide my laughter, and heal my wounds.

Yup. That has to be Decruited Robin. And why is Chrom walking up to me?

"Hail traveler!" He said. "Did you kill these three brigands?" He asked, gesturing at the two myrmidons, and the mage. This must be my recruitment event. Interesting.

"Yes sir."

"Call me Chrom." He said smiling.

"Yes, Chrom."

"You seem to be able to handle yourself in a fight." He observed. "And we need more Shepherds. You in?"

"Sure, I am in, but don't you want to know anything about me?"

"No need." He claimed. "My sister Emmeryn is teaching me to trust people more." He said, almost in a trance like state.

"My lord, this man is a thief." Fredrick said, considering my garb.

"And we can use one of his skills." Chrom argued.

"I am just saying that we should exercise caution my lord."

"Duly noted." Chrom said. "So, you guys in?"

"I would be honored." Robin said.

I echoed that sentiment. Frederick just glared at me.

The innkeeper then broke the tension by saying:

"Milord! Please! You must stay the night. We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast."

"A most grand offer sir." Frederick said without taking his eyes off of me. "and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I am afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark Meat for… wait, we aren't staying?" Lissa whined.

"We will be camping out in the wilderness. You do want to get home right?" Frederick stated.

"Fuck you Frederick." Was all that she said.

If this WAS Decruited, then that wish would come true.

"Alright you guys, the capitol is not far, lets head out." Chrom said.

As we walked away, the log book appeared in my hand. I opened it, and it said:

As if I would tell you.

Jean

My alternate had a name, and it was not being helpful AT ALL. Fuck him.

Lissa walked up to me and started a conversation with me.

"What exactly did you do in this last fight?" She asked.

I told her the truth... sort of. When I told her everything, there were six myrmidons, and two mages. I didn't really mean to do this, but whenever girls are involved, I stretch the truth just a little bit. I certainly am not as bad as Inigo or Virion, but I can be a flirt when it suits me. After I finished, Lissa looked at me starry eyed.

"Wow." She said with awe. "Can I walk with you?" She really is an anime character. Actually, come to think of it, they all are. Her especially though. Her eyes were wide, and her face looks...cutesy. A lot of shepherds were gorgeous, I have to admit, but Lissa was not beautiful, she was cute. I MAINTAIN THAT THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. She really was enjoying marching with me. As she was walking, her pigtails would bounce with her gait. I saw Robin look at me, and shake his head. I got the message. Our pairing would not be tactically sound. Good. I would not be able to survive that. She is a prank machine, and I was not good with taking practical jokes.

While we were walking, Frederick rode his horse in front of me and said:

"I have no idea what you want with M'lord and M'lady Thief, but if you try to hurt them in any way, I will kill you." He then rode away."Come on Lissa. Do not associate with this rabble." She shrugged at me, then hurried after him.

Dick.

**AN: Wow. That was cool to write. Anyway, if thewhitepatch or Gone2Ground referred you here, I want to thank you for reading this crazy, UNORIGINAL fan fiction. I probably will be updating about once a week, if you are interested and still here anyway. I am not sure if people read these. Maybe I will put a short parody here…**

**Cuz I've just created a monster**

**Cuz nobody wants to hear Noah no more**

**Just the fanfic, I'm chopped liver.**

**If they want the fanfiction this is what I'll give em.**

**A little bit of me mixed in with some Fire Emblem…**

**Nevermind. That was a bad idea. I wont be doing that again.**

…

**See you next week! Be sure to R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again. If you are currently reading this, that means you must have liked it. Thank you for your support in this. I actually posted another this week. Cuz... Yoloswagitz. With all due seriousness I will be trying to update at least once a week. Its my goal. If I go over my goal, great. For disclaimers, Read the first chappy's AN.**

**Enjoy**

We sat in front of a fire, as an ENTIRE BEAR was being slow roasted over the fire. No joke. The game neglected to mention (Or show) that an entire bear was being consumed that was pulling off huge chunks off of the bear and eating it. Robin was practically eating it without taking it off the fire. Lissa was sort of just… being herself. Frederick was getting whiter than a ghost. Judging from his support conversations with Robin, he was probably going to throw up. I would pay to see that.

As for me, well, I ate a couple platefuls, and then let Chrom and Robin destroy the rest. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I was sleepy though. In fact, I was so tired that I just slept through the conversation I knew was coming. Lissa complaining about something or other with that cute anime pout of hers. I knew I had to keep up my strength for the battle ahead, so I lay down to nap before the risen came.

When I closed my eyes, I saw a huge blue room with nothing but a beautiful Mahogany desk in the center. Behind that desk, was a young man with brown hair, with a conspicuous white patch in the center. Wait. He had a huge white patch in his hair

White Patch.

Holy Shit its thewhitepatch. Or Eddie if you prefer.

Why am I not surprised that he is the God? I mean, he did sort of create this world. I still have to confirm this though, it would fit into shitty self insert fan fiction logic though.

"Eddie?" I asked. "Thewhitepatch?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell is going on? Did I sign a contract with you?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No, but I can tell you what was on it later." He claimed, tenting his fingers in front of his mouth. "You don't seem surprised. What? Were you just expecting I would be the Tom of this world?"

I shrugged. "It passed the common sense test."

"How so?"

"You are the creator of this world." I rationalized. "I have another..."

"No more questions." Eddie said. "There are rules to follow."

I groaned. The one question rule, right. Now all that's left is…

"Chess?" Eddie asked as he offered the board to me.

I fucking knew it.

"I'm black." I sigh.

We played for about a dozen turns in silence. Finally he spoke to me:

"You are losing."

"Fuck off."

"Do you want some free advice?" Eddie asked, completely poker faced.

"What?" I say moving my rook into position.

"Be careful of Robin. If anyone is going to figure you out, it is him." He claimed.

I looked at him in silence as he moved his bishop into place.

"He may not seem like it sometimes, but he IS a master Tactician." Eddie said.

"Apparently I am not too bad either." I said moving my bishop into place. "Checkmate."

"Really?" Eddie said, standing up.

"Don't feel too bad." I told him. "I did beat the game on Lunatic+." I told him.

"WHAT? I got a meta gamer?" He asked. "In my fanfiction."

"I thought you already knew that." I said looking at my fingernails. "I would be specific about my stats."

"You are right you were. You…" He caught himself before he slipped up and told me something I didn't need to know. He scowled at me. Maybe I shouldn't piss off the god of this realm. "This meeting is over." He said, and I woke up.

I just sat there a moment, capturing the serenity of the scene.I heard the chirping of crickets, and the croaks of frogs, but the thing I noticed especially, were the stars. There were so MANY of them. I was free of the light polluted earth realm, and the sky was filled with stars. Billions, and Billions of stars. There were so many. I was so enraptured by the momentous beauty of such a sight, that I didn't notice when the noises stopped. Then the earthquake happened, and I was smelling smoke.

Smoke?

When did the forest catch on fire?

Then a giant crystal split the stars, and the undead came raining down. Robin and Frederick woke with a snap, but where were Chrom and Lissa? Oh yeah, they were with Luci- I mean Marth. I have to start thinking of her as Marth now, so I don't slip up later. While robin was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, one of them tried to attack him.

I don't know if you understand this, but these Risen, They are fucking terrifying. They look palor gray, and have demonic red also move mechanically, almost as if they were action figures being controlled by a small, twisted child. They also happen to be tough as nails, as I impaled one through the chest, and it just looked at me, and gave this strangely high pitched scream as it tried to axe me. I rolled away just in time. Then I realized my blade was still stuck in the Risen's chest. I ran up, and kicked the hilt deeper into his chest. The thing screamed, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. My blade clattered to the ground. I picked it up, and sprinted to catch up with the moving tactician. When I caught up, I heard Lissa shout:

"Frederick, Robin, Noah!" She shouted. She actually genuinely looked worried.

"Do these things always show up around here?' Robin asked. I could see him mentally assessing the situation.

"They are not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

"You are safe mi'lady? Thank the gods." Frederick sighed with relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him I'd be… Hey where did he go?"

I wanted to say that Lissa was not dealing with a man here, but I held my tongue. They wont find out about that until later.

"Alright! See those abandoned forts?" Robin said. "Frederick, Lissa, and Chrom. You head to the north one. Me and Noah will hold the southern fort." We ran towards it, and I saw the worn down state it was in. Two walls on it were completely collapsed, and the other two were merely mounds of rubble.

"Camelot." Robin muttered sarcastically.

"It's only a model." I muttered under my breath upon reflex. The Monty Python references came to me as easily as breathing.

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

Curse Monty Python, and their quotability.

"Nothing." I said. Robin just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stand in front of the fort, and draw them in. I will shoot lightning at them." Robin said, sizing me up.

This, despite the fact he was using me as bait, was a good plan. The first Risen approached me, and I stabbed him right between his glowing red eyes. He then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Two more appeared, I stabbed one, then chopped the other ones head so that it looked like pac-man. He too disappeared into a puff of smoke. Robin finished the one behind me off with a thunder spell. Then three more surrounded me-How many of these asshats are there- and they all attacked at the same time. I parried one, ducked so that the ones across from one another could hit each other. This worked to an extent. One, the myrmidon across from me, died of an axe to the face, but not before he made a painful cut across my back. With great effort, I stood up straight, and faced the other two Risen.

"Hold my good sir, I am the archest of archers, and as such-"

"Help the thief out Green Arrow." Robin interrupted. "You too Butch."

Wait. He was referring to Virion and Sully, wasn't he? I saw an arrow fly by, and strike a risen in the face.

Yes. Yes he was.

I dispatched the final Risen in front of me, just as their leader with a hand axe came around the corner with two of his buddies.

Can the nearest available god damn them please?

Virion shot one in the face after Sully stuck him, and Robin fired at the leader. He missed, and the thunder created another burned patch of ground. The minion risen ran at Virion, while the leader threw his hand axe over his shoulder. The hand axe went end over end, and cut deep into Virion's shoulder. The normal Risen's axe cut deep into his side. Virion fell to his knees. Robin shouted something. I couldn't hear him. My blood was too busy rushing into my ears. I screamed something, and chopped the risen in half from right shoulder, to left side. All I saw was dark smoke before he dissipated. Virion looked like he was struggling to stand, then he stood up straight, wounds in his side and shoulder suddenly half healed.

"It would be tawdy to fight on like this." He claimed. "Instead, I shall now make a dignified exit." Then, he just walked off.

What?

…

What just happened.

…

That was his casual mode retreat quote.

We are playing in CASUAL MODE!?

A bubble of laughter emerged from my throat as I considered the implications of this. It is probably on hard mode, but still, casual? Robin and Frederick easily disposed of the captain. Lissa ran up to me.

"You're injured." Lissa said.

"Just go take care of Virion. I am fine."

Oh hello ground, you are looking fine today. You don't taste very good though. Hmmm. I feel a strange warmth… Oh OWOWOWOW that hurts. Gez, I didn't know staff healing hurt so much. I guess that mending wounds that rapidly would be painful.

Lissa looked at me with concern, she looked like she was going to say something else, but then she just pursed her lips and said:

"Just don't die, OK?"

"Can do." I croaked

I felt it. Her concern for my welfare was palpable. Then I saw her get on Frederick's horse to ride to Virion, and saw the writing on the wall. The way they smiled at each other, it was obvious. Don't pursue Lissa, or else you are in for heartbreak.

Wait…

I don't even like Lissa that way.

…

Still useful to know.

That didn't stop Frederick from directing a shit eating smile at me when Lissa wrapped her arms around him to steady herself. Fuck you too asshat.

"Alright." Chrom said when Virion came back. "We are going to continue on our way to Ylisstol. There is no time to rest."

We all groaned, and continued to march on our way to Ylisse. Robin's eyes were glassy, wait. He just met Marth, so that explains it. I am not going to mess with that. Sully is laughing at some joke that Chrom made, and Lissa was on the back of Frederick's horse, still smiling like she was in a dream. Robin and Virion were even planning some sort of chess match when we got back to Ylisse. I was the only one who seemed to not have a companion right now. Frederick saw it too. He, and Lissa rode by me slowly, almost tauntingly. I rolled my eyes, planning my revenge on Fred for later. I decided to pull out my gold, and take this time to count it.

…

I had 5000 gold pieces, and a small bullion that I found off of a Risen. I would buy a bow from a passing Anna, but I don't really know how to use one yet. I wonder if I could get archery lessons from Virion. I mean, if I want to become an assassin, I am going to need to practice with a bow.

I approached him, as Robin was speaking with Chrom and Sully now.

"Hello Virion."

"Oh hello, erm, what was your name again good sir?" He asked me with eloquence.

"Noah."

"Ah yes, I cannot believe I had forgotten."

I think it was time to butter him up a little, just to help me convince him.

"Your work in the last battle was magnificent sir." I said, adopting a noble accent.

"Thank you. I truly do appreciate a fan." Virion said. He wishes. I am just trying to get lessons.

"Tell me, how do you do it?" I asked him.

"It's all pure skill good sir." He said, flipping his hair. You have no idea. Take a look at your stats some day Virion.

"Do you think you can teach me some time good sir?"

"It would be my pleasure." He gushed, and walked away.

I have a feeling I have had my first support conversation. Is that even possible? I guess so. I mean, I don't really have a rulebook on the crappy self insert thing, but I guess I could start a friendly relationship with Virion. Maybe I can convince him to start talking like a normal person. Robin then took that moment to talk with me as well, Chrom had already moved over to talk with Frederick and Lissa, and Virion was attempting to hit on Sully again.

"Hey." Robin said. "You're a thief right?" Robin asked me.

"If you say so." I said, cool as a cucumber.

"That means you see things others don't." Robin broached.

"Yeah." I have a feeling I know what this is about.

"What do you think about Marth?"

I thought on this a moment.

"It sounds to me." I said with care. "That Marth was putting on a deeper voice than he normally has." I told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked me.

"That Marth is probably younger than he would lead us to believe I guess." I told him.

"Hmmm." Robin stated. "I don't know about that. Did you notice anything else."

"Nope." I told him. "Wasn't really paying attention to him."

Robin looked thoughtful. "Ok thank you." He said. "What does that mean?" He muttered to himself.

I think that was a support conversation too. Damn. I am on a roll today. We suddenly stopped the convoy at the front gates of Ylisse. The video game did not do it justice. The walls were about 60 feet tall, and thicker than a man was. I whistled in admiration of the architecture, then turned- SHIT A WEEPING ANGEL, DON'T BLINK!

There were two, and they were just ordinary angel statues, but boy didn't they scare the crap out of me. Robin is looking at me funny again. I better play it off as if nothing was going on.

We then reached the castle, and Chrom said:

"Lissa, Robin, and Frederick, we have to talk to the Exalt. Sully, take the new recruits to the barracks."

"Damn right!" Sully said looking at us. "Alright you two. We are going there right now."

It was on the castle grounds, but if I was not introduced to this as my brand new home, I would have not associated it with the castle at all. It was a wooden structure, just large enough to fit all of the shepherds, with a large training grounds in back. If you look over the hedges at the edge of the training ground, you can even see the tree where Marth is revealed as Lucina. They just call it the castle gardens though. out there was Sumia, who was sparring with Stahl lance on lance. When she heard the gate, she looked at us, distracted and tripped over Stahl's lance. The Vaike, or Teach if you will, was sharpening his axe, as if he was waiting for someone. Mirel was looking over some concoction or another, and Kellam, big surprise, was nowhere to be seen. Maribelle… WHOOOOOOO! (That was the Incoming Bitch alert.)

"Sully, who are these cretins which you dare bring into our camp?" She asked, rage showing through.

"Mi'lady, you wound me!" Virion moaned. "Surely a face as lovely as yours, should not be scrunched up in scorn. What is your name Miss? So that I can whisper it to the end of time."

Huh. Virion isn't half bad at this. Maybe I should be taking notes for when "the one" comes along.

"Maribelle." She said, blushing.

"Ah Maribelle. Such a sweeter name has never been heard. It matches perfectly with that beautiful face." Virion said smoothly stroking his silky strands of hair.

"Oh." Maribelle said, her face turning an even deeper crimson.

"Har!" Sully laughed. "Don't you be falling for it Maribelle. I had to reject his damn marriage proposal just last night."

Maribelle's face was now red for an altogether different reason.

Virion…

…

YOU DUN GOOF'D!

I snuck by them to evade the ensuing explosion. Huh that's surprising, Maribelle has a bigger gutter mouth than Sully. Nevermind, thats not too hard. Sully only knows three bad words anyway.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me, I jumped.

"SWEET TIKI DAUGHTER OF NAGA! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" I yelped.

"Sorry." Said Kellam. "But I thought that everyone might want to meet the new recruits."

"I over reacted… um… who are you?" I asked Kellam. Might as well keep up the charade.

"Kellam." He told me. "We should probably head inside the common room." Almost as soon as we took our places inside the common room, the door was opened by Lissa and Robin.

"Here we are." She said with cheer. "The shepherds garrison." Maribelle came running inside from verbally abusing Virion.

"Lissa my treasure! Are you all right? I have been on pins and needles! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs waiting for you!" Maribelle gushed. Ok. Lesbi honest here Maribelle. You have to be at least bi. (Shippers, do with that what you will.)

"Aw, you worry too much Mari." Lissa smiled. "I can handle a battle or two." Ok. If there isn't a fanfiction about this ship, I am writing one... As soon as I get out of here. Mari? Seriously? If Maribelle wasn't such a bitch, this would be my OTP.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" He asked brandishing his axe. "Teach has a bone to pick with him about not taking him with!"

"Oh so you're "Teach" now Vaike, is that it?" Lissa laughed. "And here I was thinking people were born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Wow Lissa. That was cold. Just cold.

"Never doubt the Vaike!" the Vaike proudly shouted. "Wait, was an insult?" Lissa, see? This is why we DON'T insult the retard.

"Beg pardon, but where is Chrom?" Sumia asked. I am ashamed to admit it, but I sort've zoned off from there. I was too busy looking around at all the cool weapons. I was in my sanctuary! I'm probably just as bad as Owain. In my defense, YOU try to be me in front of a bunch of cool weapons. A huge thump broke me out of my reverie. Sumia just fell down. Big surprise there.

"Alright everyone listen up. We are marching for Regna Ferox in the morning. Who wants to go?" Everyone raised their hands except Sumia.

"I don't think that I am ready for a proper mission yet."

"Just watch and learn Sumia." Chrom said. "Some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." He turned to the rest of us. "Get some sleep. you will need it tomorrow." Good. I am so tired.

**AN: If you are reading this, go tell all of your friends I exist. I need the exposure. I seriously do want to read a LissaxMaribelle fanfic right now. Could someone get on that? No lemons though. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**R and R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN:Hello peoples of the internet! I don't really have much to say about this except that I am breaking the formula slightly, and am including two fight scenes in one chapter.**

**Hooray for you.**

**For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

_The sky was dark, and the road was slippery of rain. I was helping my parents out by driving a car through a rural road on the way to Texas. My siblings were sleeping in the backseat, and I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

I woke with a start, and looked around for nurses, but all I saw was Robin sitting next to me. This was not the first time that I have had that dream. The night I came to terms with having blood on my hands. The night I realized I was an orphan. That night my family died, and I was the only one who survived.

Certainly makes you believe in luck for good or ill.

Not much has happened since my departure from the barracks yesterday. We passed a lot of farmland, and a mine or three, but no real Threat from the Risen. I keep on expecting it though. I know a battle takes place here on this road.

On our first day of marching up the northroad, I realized that after marching, a lot more was going to be sore then your legs. Especially if Frederick was assigning the loading weights of each of the shepherds. I swear, my load was at least twice as much as any other shepard. I need some form of revenge for him that won't involve Lissa in it. Anyway! Robin is sitting right next to me for some reason. Why would that be?

"You are not from this world. Are you?" He said, pokerfaced.

I froze, and tried to play it off.

"What do you mean?"

"You are from Earth, because you got my Monty Python reference, and you flinched away from the angel statues. You must be a self insert. Maybe Daydreams and Nightmares? No you have a normal sleep schedule. Probably Asleep then." Robin theorized.

"How do you..."

Robin tapped his head.

"Master Tactician." He claimed.

"What I was going to say was: If you have amnesia, how could you know anything about earth?"

"Plot convenience." Robin shrugged. At least he is honest.

"Whatever." I said. "I know there is more battles coming. I am going to get mentally prepared."

"Just don't be too reckless." Robin told me.

"Why? We are playing casual mode." I said.

"Normally you would be right. You're a self insert though." Robin said with tact for once.

"That immediately makes me…"

"One of the main characters, yes." Robin explained. "If the main characters die, it goes to the game over screen yes?"

"Yes."

"There is no Game Over. This is not a game. This is real." Robin said, tenting his hands against his face. Strange. Robin and Eddie have very similar mannerisms. "And if you lose, we all lose." Well, that takes a lot of options out of my playbook. Robin looks frustrated. "I know all of these things, and yet don't know how I know them. Is that strange?"

"It certainly is not normal Robin, I can tell you that." I claimed.

"No dip Sherlock." Robin said.

"Robin," I said. "I have to get ready to march."

"Of course."

We then walked out of the tent, and started our respective jobs.

After a while of marching along the Northroad, we came close to a bridge over a river. around it were four old, destroyed toll forts for the bridges comers and goers. Oh yeah, and Risen were everywhere. Forgot that minor detail. Robin had just enough time to call out assignments for each of us. (I was right flank.) I ran towards a risen spearmen that was standing up ahead. I dodged his halting thrust, and separated his head from his body. His two friends, axemen and Myrmidon came after me next. I heard someone shout duck, which I did, and suddenly one of them had an arrow in it's throat, and the other was burnt slightly. I stabbed the burnt Risen in the chest, and he disappeared with a delay long enough that the Myrmidon had time to stab me in the shoulder. I then split the Risen in half by way through his side.

"Lissa!" I shouted. "Goddamnit! I need a healer!"

I saw the horse leap through the air, and Frederick's armor gleamed in the sunlight. I rolled my eyes at the sight, and waited for Lissa to help me. She yanked out the sword, and healed the wound in my shoulder. A slight squeak was pulled from my throat as the very painful magic healed me. Lissa nodded quickly, and hopped back on Frederick's horse to heal someone else.

She did it just in time too, as I ran to help assault the bridge. Stahl, Mirel, Vaike, and Sully rode by me on two horses, and cleared a path to the final boss of the level. I adjusted the grip on my sword, and charged. Why did I hit the ground? Did I pull a Sumia? Why does the back of my head hurt so much then if I am tasting grass?

Wait.

I picked my head up out of the dirt and saw Frederick raising his silver lance up in the air in triumph. He must have gotten the horse to jump over my head, and hit me in the back of the head with a hoof. He has gone beyond the realm of Jerk, and into the realm of kill stealing.

Kill Stealers shall not be forgiven.

"Did you really have to do that Frederick?" I asked him, angry.

"Do what? I merely jumped over an inconvenient obstacle in my way." He told me. Oh it's on now you big fat useless ass! Lissa tapped on his shoulder.

"That was terrifying Frederick!" She said. "Please don't ever do that again."

"Yes Mi'lady." Fred said as he let her off of his high horse.. Hmmm. Maybe I could get Lissa to help me prank him. That would teach him to Kill Steal. Chrom sprinted towards the edge of the road.

"We continue towards Ferox." He told us. "MARCH!"

Well. We will see about our rivalry later Fred. Right now, we have to plot.

I followed Chrom, Robin, and Lissa at the front. We walked for a couple miles before:

"Is that what I think it is?' Lissa asked.

A white Pegasus stood in the road, with an arrow sticking out of it's shoulder. She was a magnificent animal, pure white with a single brown patch of fur at the center of it's chest. When we approached, it backed away, skittish.

"It's a pegasus alright." Chrom confirmed. "It's hurt. Let's have a look here."

"Bad idea Chrom." I told him. "It's afraid of us. Lets let someone else handle it."

Speak of the devil, here comes Sumia.

Oh! I think she is gonna make it!

…

Nope, she tripped.

"Your boots again Sumia?" Chrom asked, worry written on his face.

"YesImeannoImean…" She took a big breath, and let it all out in a prolonged sigh. Cordelia would have been jealous of that one I think.

"This pegasus is hurt, and scared." Chrom said to her.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this." She pulled a carrot out of her sleeve. "Shhh. It's okay girl. I wont hurt you." The animal immediately relaxed, and took the carrot. It didn't quite mention the fact that Sumia bribed the Pegasus with food.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Chrom asked.

"Wow! That's incredible Sumia!" Lissa praised.

"Can anyone else see the fact that she fed it a carrot, or are you blind?" Robin asked.

I think that Lissa is pretty stupid, so we will take the fact that she did not see the sleight of hand with a grain of salt. Chrom was paying attention to movement yes. It wasn't her hands though.

…

If ya know what I mean. Eh?

…

EH?

…

I'll shut up now.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just have a way with animals." She said pointedly glaring at Robin. I would say it was more like she had a way with carrots.

…

Sweet Naga, it wasn't even intentional that time.

"You all go on ahead." She told us. "I'll dress her wound and catch up as soon as I am able."

"We can make ti…"

"Oh no we can't you pervert." Robin interrupted. "Every moment we waste is another Ylissian life in DANGER!"

"Right then." Chrom acknowledged. "Be safe Sumia."

"I do as you command." Sumia claimed.

"All?" Chrom asked.

"Sweet Naga! COME ON CHROM! We don't have time to cockblock all day! The rest of the convoy has

"Right." Chrom said, clearing his throat. "Good-bye Sumia."

As we hurried to catch up, Sumia did a little fist pump, and then tripped.

Jesus fucking wept, poor Chrom doesn't stand a chance, does he?

The funny thing is about Ylisse is the zero fucks it gives about it's inhabitants. We march for about another few miles, and its still farmland, then BOOM snow. I CALL BULLSHIT ON YLISSE-FEROX TRANSITION CLIMATE! Good thing my thief cloak was fur lined, or else I would be freezing my balls off. Lissa spoke up and said:

"Brrrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm freebing!" What was that Lissa? I couldn't tell over the fake shiver speak that you just did.

"Stand behind my horse mi'lady, She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick laughed.

You heard him right. Frederick is a dick to animals as well.

I sort of lost interest from there, because the wind switched direction, and I couldn't hear a word that they were saying anyway, so I stopped to admire architecture. The Longfort dwarfed the Ylisstol walls by about four times the height, and no visible end to them in sight lengthwise. I couldn't help but let out a low whistle, lost in the swirling winds. By the time I could hear anything at all beyond the rushing of the wind, Chrom was in the air with Sumia after she rescued him from being a Pork-u-Prince. Robin was shouting orders. I was to be attacking from the right flank again.

I bum-rushed an archer, and chopped his bow in half. the more of these soldiers I leave alive, the better off the war with Gangerel was going to go, so I gave him a pommel to the head, knocking him senseless. I immediately made my way to the locked door to the stairs up. I examined the lock. It seemed fairly standard, no traps here, so I stuck my blade in there and the lock opened. Hey! I have a keyblade! When the door swung open, I ran around the knight in heavy armor, and made straight for Raima. A man with a hammer, and another with a sword intercepted me. The one guy swung his hammer in a downwards stroke for my head. I side stepped, and decapitated him. OOPS. Force of habit, sorry. I knocked the other guy out, don't worry. Raima threw a javelin at me, and I was able to effectively dodge the attack.

I then heard a commotion from the other side of the battle, and saw asshat himself, riding his abused horse, and barreling right through enemies. Meanwhile, Raima was preparing another javelin. I ran up to her at the exact same time as Fred did. She decided to block the silver lance that was about to impale her, rather than the uppercut that ran straight into her jaw.

I must have punched way harder than I had meant to, because she did a flip, all of her javelins falling out of her… quiver? Holster? You know what I was talking about, the thing that holds them. as they fell out, three of them fell out, one impaling itself in the same place as the other injury I had today, one going through my left foot, and the other going through my right knee. *Insert Skyrim reference here. Vus Roh Dah I guess. I can't remember the most cliche meme ever.* Oh wait, look, the snow wasn't that deep so the cobblestone bruised me when I fell down. Perfect.

I saw Lissa sprinting towards me, staff in hand. She yanked out the javelin in my foot and knee first, and healed them. She then looked at the javelin in my shoulder and whistled. She then yanked it out as well. Yoink. That hurts. She healed it up, then called Robin over.

"I healed it best I could with the supplies I had, but it would still be best to limit his military action for about two weeks."

"What a coincidence!" He laughed. "That is how long we are sticking around in Ferox!"

Well thats good. I wont have to miss many military engagements.

…

Wait.

The arena fight happens during the time we will be in Ferox.

Well shit.

**AN:Well, I am really excited about next chapter, I want to try writing something I am not usually good at writing. I would tell you but… Spoilers. Make sure to rate and review, and I will see you, whenever I see you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Well, from the beginning, I was looking forwards to typing this chapter. That being said, I will NEVER be satisfied with the way this is written. For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

Since Lissa told me to take it easy, and excluded me from the fight in the arena, I was sulking around the arena castle. Mostly I was exploring. Well excuse me for being curious.

Actually the castle is huge. Most of everything is on such a grandiose scale that when I found a small almost empty room, I was surprised. The room actually was probably twice as big as my bedroom IRL, but had nothing in it but mirrors along the far wall, a lit fireplace on the other wall, a couple of doors other than the one I went through, a chair in the corner, and… a guitar! Holy shit, it's an actual legitimate modern guitar. I immediately went for it. One of the things that I am proud of is that I am fairly good at playing the guitar. I picked it up, and ran my hand along it. If this was in the real world, it would have been EXPENSIVE. It was brazilwood, with ivory frets, and golden tuning pegs. It was a shame it wasn't metal stringed. That gives it a purer sound, but I suppose that whatever these strings were made out of was easier to press down on. I tried playing a few chords, and I winced at how out of tune it was. I quickly tuned it, and I noticed I had an audience. I saw a pair of violet eyes looking through a cracked doorway to my left.

Well when you have an audience, you might as well play. I started by playing the intro to Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, then quickly moved into something else more complicated. I began to play Gerudo Valley from Ocarina of Time. As I played, the quiet audience member slowly crept through the doorway. It was Olivia, her silk outfit flowing across her body like a kiss, her pink hair with it's strange sheen, and golden bangles reflecting distorted light from the fire. As I moved into the bridge, she sat a few feet away from me, listening attentively. Her violet eyes sparkling with joy as she heard me play. When she saw that I was looking at her while I was playing, she blushed and turned away. I can see why she was so good at dancing, she was built like one. A lithe flexible body that any guy would go crazy for. Also, it was the perfect build for dancing, am I rambling? I think I am.

When I stopped, Olivia blushed.

"Ummm…" She said.

"Yes?"

"That was REALLY good." She blurted out, flustered. "But,"

"But?" I asked confused.

"But, that is sort of… Um… My guitar." She claimed shyly.

I held it by the neck, and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I had no idea… Ummm… what is your name miss?" I asked. I have to play this cool, I have never met her before, I have no idea who she is.

"Olivia." She said with a little more confidence. "What is yours?"

"My name is Noah." My face began heating up. Gods, am I blushing too?

"Ummm..." She floundered for a topic of conversation. She then noticed the sword at my waist. "Can you fight with that?"

"Yes." I replied, composing myself.

She looked at me, embarrassed. "Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

"Wouldn't you already know?" I asked her. I was confused. I thought everyone was able to fight in Ferox.

"No, everyone who tries to teach me says I am too uncoordinated, small, and weak." She claimed.

I shook my head emphatically. "Your a dancer right?

"Sort of, I flail about mostly." She said, blushing.

"Fighting is a lot like dancing." I told her. "Yeah the way Feroxi fight requires a little more upper body strength, but the core of fighting is all footwork. All you need to do is know the steps." I pantomimed a starting position, feet spread shoulder width apart, with an imaginary sword positioned in both hands in front of me.

"You may be a lot smaller, but that allows you to be able to dodge with a lot less effort.." I pantomimed a sword slash, and claimed:

"As for you being too weak, in order to dance well, you have to at least strong enough to swing a sword."

"Oh." She said, getting more comfortable. "You seem to know a lot."

"It's the difference between the good and the great." I told her. "It doesn't matter about strength, knowledge and reactions are more important."

"That goes against everything that the warriors of my country say." She said to me.

"Let's say…" I said searching for an example as I drew my sword. "Your opponent is coming at you with an overhead chop."

"Okay." She said listening.

"As long as you know how to dodge it, it leaves him wide open on most of his body for a strike."

Her pink brow furrowed at this. She saw what I was talking about. I took out my spare blade and handed it to her.

"The best way to learn is experience."

Later that day, we both were sweating and panting, but I noticed that even within this lesson, her dodges and counter-attacks were improving. I noticed that the fire was dying down, so I decided to call it.

"Olivia, I think it is about time for the succession fight now."

"Ok." She said. She looked exhausted, but she also looked extremely happy, almost as if she noticed her improvement as well. "Do you want to watch the fight with me and my mom?" Her mom? Well I suppose it is possible. I mean, not much is mentioned about fathers except Validar and Chrom's father. I guess everyone has fathers.

"Who is your mother?" I asked her.

"Flavia." She claimed. Flavia? That is unexpected. I mean, it explains a lot, but it is still unexpected. Maybe her dad has pink hair. Cuz Fire Emblem logic.

"Well you are watching with the shepherds right?" I said to that, saving that question for later.

"Right…"

"Well I would be watching with you anyway." I explained to her. "I'm a shepherd as well."

"That explains… Um… a lot." She said, awkwardness back.

"I thought we were friends." I said to her. "There is no need for this song and DANCE. Stop being so awkward." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"We are friends." She giggled.

"Good." I said.

We walked towards the match viewing area, and it was a good thing that Olivia was with me, or else I would have gotten lost numerous times. When we got to the VIP viewing area, Flavia rose to meet us.

"So that is where you have been young Shepard." Flavia said. "With my daughter." She bent slowly to whisper in my ear. "If you go anywhere you aren't supposed to, you will be losing your sword, and I am not talking about the one strapped to your waist."

"Understood." I calmly said back.

"Then we will get along just fine." Flavia said to me slapping my back, a little harder than necessary. Well, that conversation was absolutely terrifying. Let's go sit next to Lon'qu and Olivia. Well he is looking at me, and peeling a potato with his killing edge. I scoot a little closer to Olivia.

"Ummm… You're a little close." She told me blushing. Despite my misgivings about Lon'qu, I scooted a little ways back towards him.

The match was already almost over, with only two soldiers left on Marth's side for our six. As Robin struck down the only other one besides Marth he shouted:

"Are you not entertained!"

You make that gladiator reference Robin. Then Chrom and Marth fought, and the cutscene did not do it justice. Olivia noticed it too. She looked to me and said:

"I see the steps."

I grinned at this. The only reason I had been able to get this far with her on the swordfighting thing is because I convinced her that it was like dancing. Also, she was willing to learn. That always helps.

She's beautiful too.

Shut up. You promised yourself you wouldn't think of that until your alternate was dead. Speaking of alternates, the fight between Lucina and Chrom was a lot longer than pictured in game, and suddenly my log book appeared in my lap. Why was my alternate contacting me now of all times?

**Log 3**

_Hello Noah._

I looked at this, took out my pencil, and wrote:

What do you want?

_I hope you know that I have killed a few innocent people. Just like you did that night!_

I could tell that my breathing had escalated.

I wrote: That night wasn't my fault! All of my therapists said so. The police said so! The news said so! It wasn't my fault!

_They told you that, but you never believed them, did you? It's a shame, if only you were a couple seconds faster, or slower you could have just witnessed an unfortunate accident,_

_Instead of being the cause of one._

I could tell I was flashing back again.

_The sky was dark, and the road was slippery of rain. I was helping my parents out by driving a car through a rural road on the way to Texas. My siblings were sleeping in the backseat, and I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

_When I finally awoke, I saw the wrecked car about me, and felt my head. It was bleeding. I stumbled towards a shape in the darkness. It was my little brother. _

_He had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body, and his skull was almost completely caved in. Bile rose in my throat. I stumbled away from the corpse of my brother, retching at the sight when I saw my sister._

_The entire right side of her face was gone._

I can still smell the smoke. I can still SMELL the smoke. I can feel the flames. They are biting at my hand as I touch the left side of her face. The side of her face that wasn't destroyed.

My fault.

MY OWN GODDAMN FAULT!

Why did I get to live when they had to die?

My fault.

I saw Olivia's face in front of me. She was mouthing something. I didn't deserve her anyway. My ears were ringing, probably from the explosion that just happened.

"Noah?"

I should probably call an ambulance. I don't really know where I am though! Somewhere on the road from Georgia to Texas.

"Noah?"

Gods, my parents are probably dead too. I wonder how they expect me to pay for the funeral.

"Noah?"

No one says it is my fault. No one except me.

"Noah? Are you alright?"

I snapped to, and saw the worried eyes of Olivia looking into mine.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm fine."

"The shepherds won." She told me. Of course they did.

"That's good. I am just tired." I laughed nervously.

"Hrmm." She said. "You're feverish. You should go to bed."

"You're right." I said. "I am still helping you out in the morning."

"WHAT?" She said. "NO you are sick." She told me.

"I haven't let worse things stop me." I told her. "If you want to become a good swordswoman, you can't let up even a little bit."

"But!"

"Look, I know you are concerned for my welfare, but I won't let a little fever stop me. I'll meet you in the same room at nine tomorrow."

She just looked at me a little, then blushed and looked away.

"Thank you."

I couldn't respond. I just had to walk away before I did something stupid. I was able to find the room I was sharing with Kellam, he might have been there, I don't know, but I collapsed into my bed, exhausted.

Eddie was in my dreams. He was sitting at a computer with the original Borderlands running. There was another computer running next to him. It was running the same game.

"Haven't seen you in a bit." He said. "You want to play?"

"As long as I get to be Brick." I told him.

"Fair enough." He said. "Let's play."

We played for a while, then I asked him:

"Why am I here?"

"That is simple enough." He said to me. "My world needed help, and you desperately wanted to escape yours. It was mutually beneficial."

We still sat in silence for a little while longer.

"If you are wondering," Eddie said to me. "None of the rest of the pantheon of gods is involved. Only me." He told me.

I didn't say anything.

I wasn't thinking, and Brick fell off of a cliff. Would that hurt? It couldn't hurt as much as living as me.

"You died in the game." Eddie told me. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, whatever."

"This is about your family, isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"I just hope you find something living for."

I then woke up in my reality. I hurried to the room I met Olivia the day before, and took a certain logbook out of my pocket.

I then used it for kindling so I could start a fire. If I was going to start over, I didn't need that thing telling me what I had lost.

I ran through a couple sword strokes while I was waiting for Olivia to arrive. After the hundredth repetition of the upward left slash, she arrived.

"You feeling better yet Noah?" She asked me.

I put a fake smile on my face and said:

"I feel great! Lets get started."

We trained for a little while, and I noticed that Olivia was doing much better at fighting me. She probably could surprise any fighter in Feroxi with her tenacity, and reaction time. After a while, she wanted to take a break, and play the guitar for her. I obliged her, and she listened, enraptured. I requested that she dance for me, and she decided that she would for one song. The game did not do it justice. It was the most mesmerising thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I can't even explain it properly. There was no way to describe it. When she finished, she refused to dance again. She believes she is a horrible dancer, but that is not true at all. Just like others believe that they are in the right, when really they are in the wrong. A difference in perception really does make all the difference.

After a few hours of training, and playing the guitar for Liv, it was time for lunch.

"Here." She said to me, trying to hand me the sword that I gave her to train with under the table.

"You keep it." I said to her. "We are marching out tomorrow. You have to keep training just in case I never see you again." I told her. She must have heard the possible suicidal undertones to that, so she kept the sword, and just pursed her lips.

After lunch, the army prepared to march out of Ferox, and at dinnertime, Olivia was nowhere to be found. Fucking typical. I have no friends that last. Especially beautiful female ones. No true friends to help me after the crash took my family. No one cares. I entered my room, and saw the Guitar. In between the strings was a piece of paper. It read:

Dear, Noah

When I hear your voice, I can hear your pain. I don't know what is bugging you so much, but do not let it destroy you to the point of you hurting yourself. You are a good, and talented person. You helped me even though I meant nothing to you. If you died, I would never be able to forgive myself. You need to find something that you must live for, then pursue it. I know it seems hopeless now, but you need to know that you are worth something, and people would miss you when you are gone. I hope you realize that.

Also, this guitar, I am letting you BORROW it. I will need it back next time you see me, YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL BRING THIS GUITAR BACK, BECAUSE I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN! (Teardrops stained the paper here.) You aren't allowed to die until I see you again. May it be six months, six years, or sixty years, I will see you again, and you will have that guitar with you.

Olivia

I picked up the guitar, and played the opening notes of Gerudo Valley unconsciously as I read over the note again. She does care. I was a fool, and I was weak to think I could take the pain alone. Olivia cares. Do others care? I picked up the guitar, and strapped it to my back. The shepherds were leaving Ferox, and I was going with them. I will return though.

I swear this on the victory we won yesterday.

I swear this on the gods above.

I swear this on the violet eyes that peered through the dark.

I swear this on the teardrops that are on our guitar.

**AN: Well. I guess that I can leave it at that. This chapter was brought to you by my terrible experience in life, and how I hope my romance will happen one day. You thought I was dating? I am writing a Fire Emblem fan fiction. That should be enough to explain WHY no girl goes for me. XD. This chapter was far more serious, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you follow and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Hello people of the internet! Well I suppose when it rains fluff chapters, It pours! I was planning on combining this chapter and the next one, but I feel like that would make them too long. So, enjoy a few impromptu support conversations, and a set up for the next chapter. For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

When we got out of the cold area, I breathed out a sigh of relief. It really was one of the coldest places I have ever been. We are marching back to Ylisse, dispatching Risen wherever we find them, being an absolute boss. Ever since I got this steel sword, I have been able to match Frederick kill for kill. He has been noticing too. He just scowled at me. I don't think he likes me very much. I think it might just be because he perceives me as a threat to Chrom and Lissa. Speaking of Lissa, she is walking up to me…

"Hey!" She said to me.

"Hey yourself."

"Why do you fight with Frederick? I mean, he tells me that you are a threat, but I don't feel very threatened by you." She claimed. She looked at me with those anime eyes. Good Grief.

"Maybe it's because your boyfriend is looking for threats where there are none." I told her.

"He is not my-"

"You may be fooling Chrom, but you are not fooling me." I told her. "You two are dating, or I have edible hats." I claimed.

"Grrrrr…" She said stomping her foot. It is hard to take that girl seriously.

"It doesn't help to keep a secret if you are following Fred like a puppy dog." I told her.

"Yeah, but I love him so much." She said, literal stars in her eyes.

"Good grief." I said out loud this time.

"What?" She asked me.

"You two are just like newlyweds." I told her.

"Weeeelll… Funny story there…." She said awkwardly.

"What the actual fuck?" I said surprised. "Seriously?"

"Frederick said that we should keep it a secret until Chrom and Emm could accept it." She said. "You are the first guy to notice that we were even an item." Ok, now I feel slightly proud of myself.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her.

"About six months."

"Freddy won't be happy that you told me." I said to her.

"Right! Because you won't be telling him! Right?" She said to me.

I sighed long and deep.

"Okay." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said as she skipped away.

I blew out a puff of air as I stared after her. I think I know why Frederick is acting like such a dick towards me now. The day that she was hero worshiping me on the way out of Southtown, he saw me and her together, and felt threatened. Sweet Naga, I should probably go and talk to him about it.

Of course, the fact that he kill stole is unforgivable…

Revenge plan still in action, and then I will talk to him.

On a completely unrelated note, I wonder if Robin has any idea what is going on with them. Seriously? What is it with me thinking about people and them appearing? Wait…

Olivia.

Beautiful, nice, talented, caring, good listener, fast learner, my best friend in this world OLIVIA!

…

Maybe that is just wishful thinking.

…

Anyway, Robin approached me with a glint in his eye that meant business. Well shit. I don't know how I should handle this.

"We have established that you are a self insert, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeeeeees?" I said unsure how to respond to that.

"Does that mean that you know things that others don't?"

"Like your apparent crush on Marth, Yes."

"I don't have a crush on Marth!" He hesitated for a bit. "I just am attracted to all of the girly bits of him."

Considering the fact that he is talking about Lucina, I am not going to consider him homosexual in the least. You know I have no problem with Ships like that though. (For a point of reference, see the end of chapter 2.) Anyway, I knew exactly how to respond to that statement.

"That sounds like something that can be suppressed with alcohol."

"That is what I thought!" Robin told me.

I smirked. I had an idea to confuse our Master Tactician.

"How do we know you're not a self-insert?"

Robin looked shocked.

"That is a big jump in subject don't you think?" He laughed nervously.

"You conveniently have amnesia for everything but tactics, and earth pop culture." I reminded him walking about. "You have a crush on a mysterious character when you have no idea who they are, and the entire plot seems to revolve around you. Sound familiar?" I began pumping my fist. "You don't even know anything about your own game!"

"Like a bad self-insert..." He said, realization dawning on his face.

"Precisely." I claimed. "Not that there is anything wrong with being a self-insert. I am the main character in one of the worst self insert fanfiction on the internet."

"Can't let you do that Starfox." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Break the fourth wall." He explained in a haze. "That is my thing." Robin looked pitiful. His eyes were dull, and his posture was slumped.

"I'll buy you a drink when we get to wherever we are going." I told him. "It is the least I can do."

"You are below drinking age in real life." He muttered. I grimaced at the thought of this. I really never had a taste for alcohol.

"The drinking age is 12 in Ylisse, and I wont be doing the drinking." I reminded him. "You will."

"Thanks." Robin said to me as he walked away, devastated. I probably should have told him about how he is a real character in Fire Emblem...

What would be the fun in that?

When we turned a bend on the Northroad (or was it Southroad now that we were traveling South?) And I saw Frederick ride past me. I knew what I had to do. I had to talk to Mr. Frederick. Forget revenge. I don't want to go through the Fanatical Fitness Hour with Frederick hating me. Last few times were hell. I approached the man in intimidating armor. He scowled at me, and I knew what I had to ask first.

"Frederick? Why do you hate me so much?' I asked him.

"Chrom and Lissa trust you, but I am not known as Frederick the wary for nothing. Also you are a thief, so that means I must be doubly cautious." He said to me.

"That doesn't explain your open hostility towards me." I prompted.

"I am not hostile." Frederick snarled.

"Yeah, your words and your tone aren't really matching up there Frederick." I told him.

He just growled at me, well, time to just say it.

"Look, I don't know what is going on between you and Lissa, but-"

"You." He growled to me "Do not talk about her."

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" I asked him.

"You." He claimed.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You don't make a single effort, and yet you are so good at what you do!" Frederick punched his left palm. "You make me feel inadequate Noah. Half the time I think that I am not working hard enough to protect them, and the other half I think I can never do enough!" Was Frederick crying? Sweet Naga, Frederick was crying. When you see the stalwart Frederick on your 3DS Screen, do you ever imagine him crying? Yes, some of you readers may think of him shirtless, but crying? This is the second time I have been reminded of this fact, but I am not in a video game anymore. These are real people. All this time I have been treating them like characters, and stat sheets. Heck, before I came here I thought of Olivia as nothing but the stereotypical shy girl with a cool talent. Now, well, I am sort of confused about Olivia, but these PEOPLE are real. As such I should probably comfort this crying, hardworking individual.

"Don't worry about me Fred." I said to him.

"What are you saying?" He asked me.

"When my family placed their lives in my hands, they all died because of it." I told him. "You can save the Exalt and her family not because you have the ability, but you have the humility to ask for help. You are not some super hero, but you are the best protector that they could ever ask for. Emmeryn, Chrom, and your wife are lucky to have you as a protector."

"My-"

"I think you should tell people now." I said.

He gulped, and nodded.

"I will." He claimed as he kicked the sides of his horse and rode away from me.

At dinner, the assembled Shepherds were greeted by an image of Frederick telling them of a union that happened 6 months prior. A union between the princess, and her lowly bodyguard. It was met by nothing but cheers, and hearty slaps on the back. I did naught but look on, and smile. In between congratulators, Frederick nodded to me. I raised my glass to him in response. I knew that he would probably never treat me the way he did ever again. I entered my tent, then immediately collapsed into my bed, and slept.

_The sky was dark, and the road was slippery of rain. I was helping my parents out by driving a car through a rural road on the way to Texas. My siblings were sleeping in the backseat, and I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

_When I finally awoke, I saw the wrecked car about me, and felt my head. It was bleeding. I stumbled towards a shape in the darkness. It was my little brother. _

_He had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body, and his skull was almost completely caved in. Bile rose in my throat. I stumbled away from the corpse of my brother, retching at the sight when I saw my sister._

_The entire right side of her face was gone._

_I ran away from her corpse, and towards the trees. All I saw up there were the corpses of my parents, their innards wrapped around the branches of the tree, and hanging upside down. Their milky pupils staring into my soul and asking why they were in this position. I finally let go of my ill held dinner onto the grass underneath the same tree. I was crying. My entire family, gone in a blink of an eye. Suddenly not there anymore. Just a statistic. I heard a cry for help from the wreckage of the other car. I walked towards it, and saw a bearded man, his eyeball out of his socket, and cuts all over his face. He was pinned under the 2 ton weight of his own car. His raspy breaths told me that he was still alive._

"_Help Me." He rasped_

_I looked on him in rage and hate. He decided that it would be a good idea to drink some beer, and drive a car. If only I had been a little faster._

"_Help Me" He rasped again._

"_I cannot help you, and would not help you even if I could." I told him._

"_Sorry." He croaked as he died._

I awoke crying. I have lost so much? What is the point of living after losing so much. I touched the guitar that Olivia let me borrow.I picked it up, and remembered what Eddie told me to do. He told me to find something else to live for. I started to play Gerudo Valley as I recalled every detail I could remember about Olivia. She cared. Robin probably cared for no other reason than to get his drink later. Frederick and Lissa probably cared. The others don't matter. I made a promise to Olivia. I had to live for her. I fell again into a, now dreamless, sleep.

The rest of the march to Ylisse was uneventful, not counting that Frederick was not treating me like a plague victim. The suspicion was definitely still there, but no more than he had for anyone else. This was, as you can imagine, a huge relief for me. Frederick was no longer being an ass, so that allowed me to focus on other things. Not being dead is one that was very close to my heart. Let me tell you something:

Marching was tiring enough, marching while doing sword drills lasted about an hour before I collapsed in a heap. Sully rode by, and offered a hand.

"You need to get up you damn wimp." She told me. "We are only a half an hour away from Ylisse, just tough it out."

I took the hand, and she rode away laughing to herself. Ugh head… hurts. Body...sore. Put one foot in front of the other. Left foot.

Right foot.

Left foot.

Right foot.

On and on it went. The sword drills were a very bad idea. Now I wanted to just curl up in a heap and die. Die?

…

I can't die.

How lame would that be? Surviving Risen and a javelin to the knee, only to collapse and die on the march? Keep going. Left foot.

Right foot.

Left Foot.

Right Foot.

An eternity later we arrived at the gates of Ylisse. Robin walked past me, and reminded me:

"Remember, you owe me a drink."

Gods damn it. Now I have to take Robin to some bar instead of sleeping. Ugh. Whatever. Fine. I will buy him his drink. The shepherds split when Robin got to the bar he wanted. The bar had a nice atmosphere I suppose. The drinks probably cost extra though. It even had a stage in the corner. Maybe we would be getting some quality entertainment. Maybe when the next act got on stage, I realized that they would probably be acts only a drunk man could love. Sweet Naga woman, your voice sounds like a bag of cats dropped off of a skyscraper. It grates off of every nerve that is in my body. Just stop! After the scantily clad waitress led us to our table, Robin delivered this zinger:

"Hey gurl, I lost my memories, you wanna go out and make some new ones?"

"Oh gods. Robin you aren't even drunk yet." I told him. "Therefore you have no excuse. Sit down." He sullenly slank sideways onto his stool. I looked at the menu, nothing was non-alcoholic. I blew out a puff of air, and reminded Robin:

"I am only buying you one drink. You have to pay for whatever else you drink."

"Yeah, whatever." He told me. When the waitress returned Robin folded up his menu.

"I'll take a pelagian dragonfire ale with a shot of your best Feroxi whiskey, and you…"

"Stop the cliche pick-up lines." I told him.

"Anyting else fer ye ser?" The waitress asked me.

"Nothing for me thank you."

"Are ye sure dere gud ser?" She asked me, bending over the table, giving me an unavoidable view of her assets. "De spiced wine ist te die fer."

"Sorry," I brushed her away. "Not interested."

She scowled, and took our order to the bar. Robin looked at me flabbergasted.

"She was hitting on you…" She broached in disbelief. "And you turned her DOWN! That was a sweet piece of ass there."

"Not my type." I told him.

"Not your type?" He hissed. "I suppose you deal in Feroxi dancers now then."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

"The pink haired dancer." He reminded me. "The one you followed like a lost puppy the entire time we were in Regena Ferox?" He took on a high pitched voice. "Please make love with me!"

"She is just a friend." I informed him. "and don't even talk about hopeless crushes. Every time Marth shows up, you freeze like an idiot."

Robin just glared at me until his drink came.

"12 gold." The waitress told him, all previous flirtation out of her voice.

I paid out her gold, and as she walked away, I saw Chrom at the front door.

"Hey! Chrom!" I said to him. "You here to drink?"

He approached our table and simply said:

"No, we are moving out. A village has been taken over by bandits on an island to the south." Chrom told us. "I would advise you take that drink to go."

I guess we are getting Donnel then.

**AN: Well. I think that you weren't expecting that, and I suppose that Frederick isn't so much of a dick anymore. Yay for him and all of that. I hope you follow and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hello people of the internet! I tried to make this chapter as serious as possible, but I am not sure if I did a very good job of it. For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

When we arrived on the island, I walked off the boat green as a granny smith apple. I have a horrible case of boatsickness. I would call it seasickness, but it really only extends to when I am on a boat. The rocking, and the rolling, and the creaking. The only one who was greener than I was, was Robin. Turns out Feroxi whisky and Pelagian Dragonfire ale don't go so well together. He was hanging off the edge of the ship the entire trip purging his system. Vaike claims that Robin is just a lightweight though.

I was enjoying the flat, sturdy ground as the other Shepherds left the boat. That was when I began to hear the screaming.

"HALP! HALP MI'LORDS!" The voice shouted. Over and over again it shouted. Then I saw the figures running down the hill. One was a lanky teenager with a pot on his head, and the other two were brandishing axes and were chasing him. I wonder who was calling for help. Totally the guys with the axes. That kid must be a menace.

I ran out to the kid's defense. I pommel smashed the axeman on the right in the stomach, then as he fell to his knees I chopped deep into his shoulder.

"I will not fall here!" I chose in that moment, my critical quote.

Not too bad if I do say so myself.

The other man saw who we were and said:

"Crap! Shepards! I gotta go warn the boss!" He shouted, then he ran off.

Shouldn't we follow him? Oh wait, Chrom is talking to Donnel. Nevermind. We plot first. After Chrom, Donnel, and Robin talked for a bit, Robin called me over.

"Noah!" I ran over to meet him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You are paired with Donnel for this next fight Noah." He told me. "Make sure he stays safe."

"He'll be as safe as houses with me." I told him. "Don't you worry." Robin just raised his eyebrow and walked away. "Alright." I said turning to Donnel. "Just stick behind me, and finish off any goons who I didn't kill on the first strike with your pig-sticker there."

"But I've never stuck a pig." He said.

"Just aim for the chinks in their armor." I slapped his back.

"Arright. I can fight too." He told me. I never thought that I would hear Donnel say that in real life.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." I said to him as we marched towards the village.

"I uset to have a pretty nice life." He told me. "I was gunna inherit me Da's farm. That was all befer-"

"The fire nation attacked?"

"I don't reckon I know what ye are talking about."

"Sorry, sorry, you wouldn't know what I am talking about. Please continue." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyhoo. That was befer the bandits came. They went ahead an' burned the farm, and kilt all me family 'cept me Ma." He wrung his hands a bit, and explained: "Well, she wernt really me Ma, she wers me Da's second wife. Me real Ma died just after I wus born." He stopped completely.

"Go on." I prompted.

"They have her." Donnel told me. "And most of the other girls in the village as well." A lone tear swept across his face as he told me this next part. "They used my three sisters immediately, an' put them to the sword." A hard glint appeared in his sapphire eyes as he told this next part. "An' my betrothed." He said. "T-t-they fought over her. Ended up that the chief had te… te tell them te SHARE." He sobbed out. "She ended up killing herself. They broke her ye see? She brain'd herself gainst the tree that they tied her gainst. Mia…" He broke up in tears. "I is so sorry. It twas all I could do ter escape. By the time I came fer ye… ye were already gone."

What is this terrible story of terror and hate? They didn't tell this side of Donny in the game. A child full of fear beyond anyone in the Shepherds understanding. No wonder he felt like he was inadequate, and that he shouldn't fight. No wonder Chrom needed to convince him to fight back.

I have him a left handed shoulder hug, and banged on his pot with my knuckle.

"Hey." I said to him, rage making my voice tremble. "If we don't kill every last man in this fight, we will be doing you a huge disservice." I spat into the dirt next to the road. "If we don't fertilize your crops with their corpses, we will be doing you a huge disservice." My grip on my steel sword was white as I looked into his awestruck eyes. "If we don't make the streams red with their blood, we will be doing you a disservice. No apology will be enough. Only action will ease the pain, and only time will heal the wound. Words will do nothing." Donnel looked at me.

"Ye understand." He choked. "What happened to ye that ye understand?"

"My entire family died in one horrendous accident." I told him. "Nothing made me more angry than when people made promises that they would not keep. So I make you no promises Donny. I only tell you what we should do."

"Thank Ye. I just hope I don't get in the way." He said, the darkness in his heart showing true. "Gods that would be just awful."

"You wont." I told him. "You will fight like fifteen men, so you can get revenge for your entire village. Woe to your foes."

"May they burn in hell." He said pointing at the ruined village.

I turned to a certain Great knight and said:

"Me and Donnel versus you and Lissa. Pair with the most kills wins." I grin.

"Wins what?" He asked me.

"Bragging rights."

"Hmph." Frederick said. "Usually I am not a gambling man, but I find these terms agreeable. Prepare to lose."

I grin at Donny. "Hear that?" I ask him. "We have bragging rights to earn."

He said nothing, just screamed as he charged the first marauder. He stuck him in the leg, and I chopped his head off. _One._ I felt a burning pain in my leg, and saw an arrow sticking out. I then chopped the archers legs out from under him, while Donny impaled him through the throat while he was still falling. I turned, and stabbed the axeman that was attempting to charge me in the stomach. _Two._

I saw a flash of silver armor charging into the village proper, or at least the smoking husk that was left. Donny and I nodded to each other, and ran in after him. When I did, we were surrounded by three axe men. I dodged the horizontal slash of the first, then blocked the others axe as it came from the side. Donnel stabbed the third guy in the throat before he could finish his downward slash. I jammed my fingers into the first guy's eyes, did a spin move, then stabbed him in the back. _Four._ I shoved his corpse, and the sword into the other axeman before he could recover from seeing his buddies die.. _Five. _I then pulled my sword out of the corpses. A fellow thief saw me and Donny, He immediately ran in fear to a house of to the side.. I spun to Donny, and gestured for him to follow. Inside the house, was the thief, an archer, and a guy with a lance. The archer fired at his head, and it ricocheted off of his pot. Two slashes. One chopped his bow in half, the other chopped his body in half. _Six._ The thief tried to stab me in the back, I diverted his thrust into a wall, then calmly eviscerated him. _Seven. _Then I saw a lance go clean through my left shoulder. I couldn't feel the pain yet, but I knew that after the battle, well probably was going to hurt like a bitch. I chopped the tip off of his lance while it was still inside my body, and chopped him in half from shoulder to waist.

"I will not fall here!" I shouted at his corpse. _Eight._

I then noticed the two chests in the corner.

"Hey Donny!" I said to him. "You get one chest, I get the other." He pulled out his chest key, while I picked the lock on mine. I pulled out a rescue staff. Which means…

"Yeeeehaw! Old man Jenkins' killer lance from the war gainst Pelagia!" He shouted. I was confused, until I remembered that Chrom's father had waged a war against Pelagia as well. Then we heard Chrom call out:

"The battle is over! Form up!"

"Good job Donny." I told him. "We survived."

"I reckon you should go see a healer." Donny told me. I had already taken out the lance, and the arrow as well. I grimaced through the pain.

"Virion!" I called.

"Yes my good sir?" He said eloquently. "What is your request?"

"Do you still have that elixir?" I asked him.

"Yes my good sir."

"Give it here."

He tossed it over, and other than a little tenderness, my wounds completely healed after I drank it.

"Thank you." I told him.

"No problem my good sir." He told me as he walked away.

"Welp." I told Donny. "Lets go."

We formed up beside Lissa and Frederick.

"Nine plus zero equals nine." He told me.

"Eight plus two equals ten." I replied to him. "I do believe we won."

He just threw his arms in the air and gave up. I just grinned until I saw Donny's "Step-Ma" Slap him, and tell him he was a mistake.

Donny will be fine.

I think.

**AN: Did I just make an angsty, dark Donnel? What have I released upon this world? I am truly sorry. I hope you follow and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN:Hello peoples of the internet! I feel like the lengths of my chapters are going down. Oh wait, they are. I am sorry for this, I have stuff to do all day, and I am mostly typing this in the middle of the night. The google Docs on my phone has been a lifesaver, because I can now type on the go. EVEN IF IT LAGS, SO HARD! Anyway, For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

When we got back to Ylisse, and we heard the news of Maribelle's capture, my first thought was: Do we have to? My very next thought was: Yes, shut up self. You are an idiot. We are on the march, yet again, except this time with Exalt in tow, trying to prevent a war that will inevitably happen because Gangerel is an enormous dickface, and wants to war with Ylisse at all costs. When Robin requested me to come into his tent though, I was not sure what to expect. Robin was sitting in front of a map, drawing a bunch of angry red lines all over it.

"Is this a bad time or…"

"I did send for you, come in." He told me.

"What did you need?" I asked him.

"You do realize," He broached. "That it is almost a guarantee that these negotiations will fall through, right?"

"Yes." I told him.

"I realized this as well." Robin appeared way more businesslike than he normally did, even doing that thing with his hands in his face. "I have begun running strategies like I always do, when I came to the conclusion of we have no idea how big the army they are bringing is." He claimed. "And therefore is almost impossible to plan against."

"I come in how?" I asked him.

"I want you to do recon." He said. "Simple enough, take two or three other shepards with you, pretend you are mercenaries, and tell us what is going on." He started a checklist. "How many troops they have, what kinds, what is the status on Maribelle, and anything else noteable you may find."

"Why don't you just get Kellam to do it? Nobody notices him anyway." I rationalized.

"Well we did try, last time he did recon, he was unable to turn in the report until after the battle was over." Robin said sheepishly. "No one noticed him."

"Oh." I said simply.

"Pick the most motley crew of soldiers you can. The more believable the story, the more likely you will be to infiltrate." He said to me. "Have them ready to leave in an hour."

I walked out, and breathed deeply. With the whole mercenary thing, it would probably do to have the most fitting go. I would pick Sumia, but they are pretty far in their relationship, so Chrom may or may not emasculate me. Vaike looks the most like a mercenary, but… No. Frederick is too well known as the head of the king's guard. Who does that leave?

"Heya!" Donnel said to me. "Whatcha thinkin' bout Noah?"

Donnel picked up some new toys. Instead of his old clothes, he was decked out in some sweet chain mail, over which he wore a steel breast plate. He wore some boiled leather pants, which protected his legs. He also found some javelins which he had put in some sort of container at his waist. He also had his killer lance strapped over his back. He looked every inch the motley mercenary. Well, except for…

"Did you have to keep the pot Donny?" I asked him.

"It reminds me of home." He claimed defensively.

"Can you lose it for a couple of days? Where we are going it may be a little incriminating." I asked him.

"Sure." He claimed. "As long as it stays here. Where are we going?"

"We are going to pretend to be mercenaries, and spy on Pelagia." I told him.

"I reckon that would be enjoyable." He claimed. "Who else is coming?"

"I think I have an idea."

"You want me to do what?" Lon'qu asked me.

"Help us spy on Pelagia."

"... How will we get in?"

"Just let me do the talking." I told him. "Once we are in, all we have to do is get a rough troop amount for Robin, so that he won't be going in blind tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Lon'qu said.

"Alright, lets head out." I told them.

We got on our horses, and rode a bit towards the Pelagian encampment. Then we saw someone I forgot about.

"Oh, no." I said as I saw Ricken riding across the plain.

"...Is that boy even thinking?"

"I reckon he aint."

"Wait." I stopped them. "Maybe he can help." I then rode to catch up with him.

"Hey." I called when I had drawn even to him. "Idiot. You know that there are Pelagians this way right?"

"I have to rescue someone. For the glory of my house." He told me.

"Well I have a plan." I claimed. "And I need your help."

"What is the plan?" He asked.

After I explained the plan, the boy just shook his head.

"This is the worst plan ever."

"Look, you save the girl, you get all of the glory, and we just get mission accomplished." I reminded him. "What part of that deal is unfavorable for you?"

"What if they move me to a separate holding area? What if they recognize one of you? What if you are unable to contact Robin in time?" Ricken listed. "These are just a few problems with your plan."

"It is better than going in there half-cocked and no plan. Isn't it Ricken?" I asked him. He just groaned for a bit.

"Ok. Fine." He finally said.

By the time we got to the encampment, we had Ricken tied and gagged, and a knife strategically placed in his pocket. He looked at me, his eyes just saying:

I hate you.

"Great." I told him. "Just keep that look. You will be fine. You two." I said gesturing at Lon'qu and Donnel. "Let me do the talking."

"Halt." One of the vanguard shouted. "State your business."

"We are just a couple of mercenaries." I told him mentally scanning the Vanguard. There were about 250 of them. "We are looking for a job in the Pelagian army."

"Who's the kid?" One of them asked suspiciously.

"Some highborn lout who fancied himself a hero." I replied. "We captured him on the way here." I did a gracious gesture. "Take him as a symbol of our good will."

"I think he checks out." The leader claimed. "Let the man in."

The curtain of warriors opened, and we entered the camp.

After two hours of counting, I finally brought Lon'qu a number.

"Around 2,000 wyvern knights, anywhere from 30,000 to 50,000 axemen and Myrmidons. Around 20,000 archers..." Meanwhile, Lon'qu was just writing all of this down. It was kinda disconcerting how little this guy talked. Makes me wonder how he ever does… anything at all. Hope he gets this to Robin though. The Pelagian army was about twice the size of ours (replacing Wyvern Knights with Pegasus knights of course.) Robin was going to need something really brilliant to get us out of this mess. After I finished, Lon'qu nodded to me, and said:

"If you don't survive this, I will tell Olivia that you didn't end up killing yourself after all...from a safe distance." Oh haha. He finally speaks up, and it is something like that. Oh. He ran off before he could hear what I thought of well. Godspeed to him and all that. I turned to Donnel.

"Lets head back to Ricken and Maribelle's area." I told him.

"Yessir." Was all he said before he followed me.

About two hours later, we realised the good part of having the high good thing about being on high ground, was that we got a lofty place to witness the rest of the action. Gangrel is being a dick, Emm is trying to be nice, Gangrel being a dick again, Chrom kills a soldier, WAR STARTED! Donnel and I quickly dispatch the other two guards, and help Ricken and Maribelle out of their tent. I toss Ricken his wind tome, and he mutters a sullen thank you. Then shit happened. You see, fighting in a small skirmish with some bandits was one thing, then there was fighting in a full fledged battle. There was such a flurry of enemies, that I was acting purely on instinct. Apparently we were drawing a lot of attention away from the Ylissian force, because before I knew it, I saw the blue soldiers of Ylisse fighting beside us. Then we continued to fight. On and on the fighting went for about three hours, until finally the Pelagian forces sounded the retreat.

Our forces cheered, and I did too, until I saw the carnage. I knew that there was no glory in war as I had read the Game of Thrones, but I didn't realize the extent of the horrors of war. Pelagian Red and Ylissian blue were piled in indiscriminate mass funeral pyres around the battlefield. The worst wasn't the sight of the dead, or the sounds of the wounded, but the smell of so many dead being burned at once. The smell was an overpoweringly sickly sweet stench that was distinctive to itself. I knew immediately that this was not going to be the last time that I smelled this. Robin approached me and said:

"Thanks to you, Donnel, Ricken, Marribelle, and Lon'qu the Ylissian cause prevailed." He told me.

"I am not quite sure what you are talking about." I stated cynically. "There are only ever two sides in war, the living, and the dead."

"We caused much more of their army to die than ours," He told me.

"I could tell from the many more red bodies then blue." I told Robin.

"Hmph." Frederick said as he approached. "We should probably head back to Ylisse and regroup."

"I couldn't agree more Frederick." Robin said.

Except next chapter is where…

Shit.

**AN: Holy Shit. Next chapter I have big things planned, so don't you be going somewhere else on me now. Thank you again X-ray99 for specifying which fanfiction the guest meant. I will be sure to read it, and possibly give you my thoughts on it next time if you guys even read these stupid things. I don't know if you do. How bout this? Review, and tell me which chapter is your favorite so far! I really appreciate your feedback, and would like to hear more from my viewers. THANK YOU! I hope you follow and review. I would really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN:So yeah. I thought I would get this out of the way at the beginning of the chapter. The fanfiction that you guys led me to made me feel insecure. I feel like it had a better concept than mine, and better realized as well. The yuri LissaxMaribelle was excellent as well. I thank you deeply for leading me to it. An update to my previous disclaimers:**

**I do not in fact own myself, I lost that right long ago.**

**Enjoy.**

After we burned the dead, and started to head back to Ylisstol, I was exhausted. I decided to go immediately to sleep. I fell into my old pattern of dreamstate.

_The sky was dark, and the road was slippery of rain. I was helping my parents out by driving a car through a rural road on the way to Texas. My siblings were sleeping in the backseat, and I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

_When I finally awoke, I saw the wrecked car about me, and felt my head. It was bleeding. I stumbled towards a shape in the darkness. It was my little brother. _

_He had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body, and his skull was almost completely caved in. Bile rose in my throat. I stumbled away from the corpse of my brother, retching at the sight when I saw my sister._

_The entire right side of her face was gone._

_I ran away from her corpse, and towards the trees. All I saw up there were the corpses of my parents, their innards wrapped around the branches of the tree, and hanging upside down. Their milky pupils staring into my soul and asking why they were in this position. I finally let go of my ill held dinner onto the grass underneath the same tree. I was crying. My entire family, gone in a blink of an eye. Suddenly not there anymore. Just a statistic. I heard a cry for help from the wreckage of the other car. I walked towards it, and saw a bearded man, his eyeball out of his socket, and cuts all over his face. He was pinned under the 2 ton weight of his own car. His raspy breaths told me that he was still alive._

"_Help Me." He rasped_

_I looked on him in rage and hate. He decided that it would be a good idea to drink some beer, and drive a car. If only I had been a little faster._

"_Help Me" He rasped again._

"_I cannot help you, and would not help you even if I could." I told him._

"_Sorry." He croaked as he died._

_I looked upon his corpse for a while, wondering what sort of malice he had against me to take my family away. I took out my phone, then dialed the famous 3 number service system._

"_911 what is your emergency?" The female voice said._

"_Me and my family have just been in a car accident." I told the operator. "It is bad. My family may or may not be dead, and the driver in the other car is definitely dead." _

"_What is your location?"_

"_I don't know precisely." I told her. "Somewhere on the road from Georgia to Texas."_

"_Ok, keep talking to me. Are you all right?"_

_I then felt faint, the world spun around._

"_I have some head wound, probably minor since I am talking to you. I am bleeding rather quickly, and I have just had a fainting spell. I maybe bleeding out."_

"_Okay, hold on." The operator said calmly. "Hold on."_

_As she was relaying that information to the servicemen, I felt the world spin again, and things were getting dark. I felt myself succumb to darkness, and I could stay awake no longer._

I woke with a start back in my tent, breathing heavily. I was relatively sure I was having a panic attack. Simple commands. Pick up your guitar. Breathe deeply. Play something. Remember.

My go to song at this point, was Gerudo Valley. My go to thought was Olivia. DUH. The way she walked across the room to hear me play this very song. The way she smiled as she figured out a move in swordplay. The serene way she looked when she danced. The way the fire reflected across her violet eyes. The way-

"Whatcha thinkin' bout Noah?" Donny interrupted my train of thought as he opened my tent flap. "Ye always look so thoughtful when ye are playin'"

"A friend." I told him. "Why are you here? This is a pleasant surprise."

"It is our turn fer watch." He told me. "Bring yer guitar along. We'll have time to talk I reckon."

I smiled, and as I walked with him on watch, I had the guitar strapped to my back. Donnel looked to me as we walked the camp perimeter, and asked:

"No normal friend can have ye in a rut like that I reckon. Who is she?" When did he get so damn observant?

"It is complicated." I sighed. "We were pretty close a couple weeks ago, but I haven't seen her since, so I don't know where we stand."

"If ye tell me 'bout her." He told me. "I will tell ye bout me fiancee." If you recall, his fiancee Mia was killed in the bandit raid that we recruited him in.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I know it is a pretty painful memory for you."

"Its awright." Donnel Claimed. "I reckon it is better than dwelling on her death. Memberin' how she was in life that is."

"Ok." I looked over at Donnel expectantly.

"Yer the one who is moonin then." He pushed me teasingly. "You talk about yers first."

"Well, I met her in Regena Ferox." I began. "In a small room about the size of the kitchen tent. This is actually her guitar."

"You nabbed it?" Donnel asked incredulously.

"It was a gift." I explained. "Anyway, I played her guitar, and she appeared." I looked out into the stars. "Her hair as pink as salmon flesh, and her eyes as violet as the flower of the same name. She was beautiful Donny." I grinned at him. "She asked me to teach her how to fight with a sword."

"She did?" Donnel asked.

"Yes. You asked for this story, now hush." Donnel went quiet, but that did not stop his grin. "Anyway, she learned quickly, and she became the light in my very dark life." I told him. "I actually asked her to dance for me once." I spun around. "Donny, I realized that before, I had not been living truly. She was the most amazing dancer I had ever seen." Upon that we began to walk the perimeter of the entire camp once more. After a while, Donny spoke:

"Well golly, my Mia isn't as fancy as your Feroxi dancing swordmissus, but she was something special." Donny claimed. "She waus a purdy good dancer herself. The purdiest thing in the entire village." His eyes grew dark. "Apparently the bandits-"

"How did you meet?" I asked him before he got too far down that road.

"Every mornin' I would walk past her house, an' see her an' her Ma washin' the laundry. I say: 'Howdy Mia.' She would always say Howdy back." He smiled. "Last harvest , I asket her te dance, and she said yes. We really hit it off. She was so nice, and purdy. A couple months later, I asket her te marry me. She said yes." He forlornly choked back a sob.

"What happened after that?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Anything special happen after you asked her to marry you?" I specified.

Donnel just looked sheepish.

"You have just one-upped me in a fabulous way." I told him.

"I thought ye taught her how to handle a sword."

"That was not an innuendo."

"I don't reckon..."

"That was not a reference to my dick."

"Oh…"

After that lovely conversation, we walked the perimeter in silence. When we were finished, we had to move out. We reached Ylisse with no problems. I knew, however that the assassins were not far behind. I could not concentrate on training hardly at all. After dark, I was watching the tree in the gardens of the castle that I mentioned earlier. When Lucina appeared as Marth… (Oh my god! Much plot twist.) Robin shouted:

"Damn I am observant!"

"I should hope so!" Chrom retorted. "You are our tactician!"

"Right." He said. "Here is what we are going to do…"

I didn't listen. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I jumped through the hedge, and told Robin the exact numbers of the assassins.

"Thank you Noah." He said. "Take care of as many as you can." I grin at him.

"There is also a candy thief that doesn't want to be here."

"I will keep that in mind."

I ran through the corridors of the castle of the castle, taking care of assassins as I ran by them. Dark Mage? More like DEAD MAGE! (That wasn't very funny, I am sorry.) After about three of the people I crossed being killed in various painful ways, I had impaled a myrmidon through the head. Then a thief was in front of me (not Gaius.) And I chopped his head off. Then I got an arcthunder to the chest. I flew across the room, and smashed into a pillar. Then I saw the spitting image of me walking across the hallway towards me. He was dressed in the traditional Dark Mage garb. He had an arcthunder tome, and two other tomes as well. He had a scar across his lip, and as he smiled, more than a few of his teeth were chipped and broken. He wiggled his eyebrows, and said:

"Hello my estranged twin, allow me to introduce myself." He bowed. "My name is Jean Valjean Monte Cristo. I am here to threaten you, and murder your friends. Charmed I am sure."

All I could think of to say was:

"That name is not original in the least."

"Said the one writing a fanfiction based off of two other, WAY BETTER fanfictions." He retorted.

"Touche." I admitted.

"I hope you know that I am killing the next three of the people that come around the corner." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That has already been done as well." I reminded him.

"Again, originality is not really your thing either."

Then who should come around the corner but Ricken. NOT RICKEN!

NO!

THE NEAREST AVAILABLE GOD, DAMN HIM TO HELL!

DAMN HIM TO HELL!

Wait.

I forgot we were in casual mode. He cannot kill him.

"You want to bet?" He asked me as he looked at me.

He picked out one of his dark tomes.

"Classic Blast." He turned to me and smiled. "That turns it to classic mode for a duration of three turns." He explained. "And you call me unoriginal." He used it with one hand, and blasted Ricken's head off.

And it didn't grow back.

IT DIDN'T GROW BACK LIKE IT SHOULD HAVE!

All Jean said was:

"One."

Sweet Naga no.

Who would come around next?

Then a random guard came around the corner. Thank the gods. No one plot important. Jean murdered him without a thought.

"Two." He said.

Please let it be another random guard. Don't let it be anyone important. PLEASE GODS! IF YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE AT ALL LET IT NOT BE ANYONE IMPORTANT!

Frederick came around the corner.

Fucking Shit.

He killed the horse out from under him. Frederick rolled, and came to a stop, Silver lance at the ready.

"For the Exalt! For my Love!" He shouted. "LISSA!"

Where was she?

Frederick's head was blasted off as well.

And it wasn't growing back.

…

Maybe it was good that she wasn't here.

"Three." Jean said, but he didn't move.

What was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Two things about me you should know. One. I like to kill.

"Two

"I like to lie."

Donnel came around the corner.

"Donny! Get out of here! Run!"

All Donny did was glare at my alternate.

"You murdered these people." He said to him. "Didn't you."

"I would tell you no, but I would be lying. So no." Jean laughed. I was struggling to rise.

Hey." He shouted at Jean, rage making his voice tremble. "If I donna kill ye in this fight, we will be doin the world a huge disservice." He took the killer lance off of his back. "If I donna fertilize the crops with yer corpse, we will be doin the world a huge disservice." His grip on his Lance was white as I looked into the fire in his eyes. "If I donna make these here halls red with yer blood, we will be doin the world a disservice. No apology will be enough. Only action will make the pain easier te handle, and only time will heal the wound. Words will do nothin."

"You bore me." Was all Jean said as he shot a giant hole in his chest.

"NO!" I shouted as I rammed my sword through the monster's chest.

He turned his head, and looked me right in the eyes.

"Four." Was all he said as he disappeared.

A rescue staff.

damn him.

Damn him.

Damn Him.

Damn Him!

DAMN HIM!

DAMN HIM TO HELL!

I heard a cough come from my right. Donny was still alive. Barely. I knelt before him. He was looking at the ceiling.

"Stay with me Donny!"

"Why?" He asked.

"There are so many people who care about you Donny!"

He shook his head.

"Just ye. All my family is dead. My fiancee is dead. My Step-Ma hates me." Donnel coughed up more blood. "There is only you. I am gonna see my family again. Just let go Noah. Yer the best friend I coul ever have." He weakly grinned. "But jus let me go."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"My only regret is that I couldn't avenge my village."

"You avenged them sevenfold."

His smile grew a little weaker.

"Keep yer Feroxi dancing swordmissus close. Ye donna want te have her end up like Mia." He warned.

"I will."

"Well Golly. I see Mia. She is like she was. Not how she became. Is this heaven Noah?"

"Only the best for you Donny." I replied.

"Thank you." He said as he died.

I needed something to kill, so I stalked the halls, and saw Robin facing off against Validar. Robin was on his knees.

Can't.

Let.

Him.

Die.

Too.

I put my hands around Validar's neck, and began to squeeze. It broke his concentration, and stopped his spellcasting. I squeezed until he became greyer than he already was. Then Robin stood before us both, and put his blade straight through his forehead. A gasp of breath was released from his lips as he crumbled to dust. Robin looked to me relieved.

"We got through this relatively easy." He told me.

I simply shook my head.

"My alternate appeared." I choked.

Robin's eyes widened.

"Who died?" He asked calmness seeming forced.

"Ricken."

"He had so much potential."

"Donnel."

"Donnel was doing good work."

"And Frederick."

"Gods no." He gasped. "How are we going to explain this to Lissa?"

We rushed over to the room where the slaughter happened. When we arrived, all Robin could whisper is:

"No no no no."

I began to weep for them. I knew Donnel was with his loving family, but Frederick and Ricken had living families, and real homes. They died, and left real destruction in their wake. This was war.

"Hey Robin!" I heard a cheerful voice shout. "Have you seen Freddy?"

"He is in here." I managed to choke out.

Lissa entered, smile as big as the Vaike's muscles. She skipped in, but stopped when she saw the carnage. She turned to survey it, but stopped at Frederick's headless corpse. She ran to it screaming Robin's whispers:

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

She bawled uncontrollably, rocking Frederick back and forth, and back again. Her cheerfulness merely a shadow upon the light of her husband's death. She screamed her despair to the heavens.

"WHY NAGA? WHY? WHY? WHY?" She shouted. "I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM!"

I approached the weeping maiden cautiously, and asked the question most prominent on my mind.

"What?"

She turned to me, anime eyes filled with alligator tears.

"I'm Pregnant." She said quietly, then turned to Frederick's corpse and wept.

**AN: Well, two perfect words to end a chapter on I think. Before you ask if I am devil spawn, I can assure you I am not. All of the deaths were very important to the plot. Except for Donny's. I just felt like killing him. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Look on the bright side! You wont have to listen to me butcher his speech patterns anymore. Right?**

**Please Review and Follow, AND DO NOT LYNCH ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN:Hello people of the internet! Happy Turkey Day! I am actually typing this the day before, because I do not feel like typing anything on Turkey Day, so I would probably say no update on Friday. Anyway this is the update. For disclaimers read the first chapter's AN.**

**As always, enjoy.**

Our convoy left Ylisstol to go to the eastern palace at first light. We marched as Shepherds towards the middle of the convoy. I decided that I owed it to Lissa to help guard her. She was not taking the death of her husband well. Her dress was not the sunshine yellow, and cloud white it used to be, but the somber, mourning tones of black and dark grey. Her eyes and face were red from crying, and she now held an axe of bronze as well as the Mend staff upon her back. Her previously, meticulously groomed blonde hair, was now in birds nests of unkempt disregard. Her anime eyes once so full of life, were now dull and lifeless. The fact that she was pregnant had not even properly registered yet. Her baby bump wasn't even visible. As it was, the only one who dared approach her was Maribelle. She was also wearing the somber tones, but she wore them with much more care, as if she wanted to remind Lissa how to be strong. I saw a lens flare appear in the distance, and Mirel appeared, on a horse with Stahl (They were engaged.) She was riding back, with a vested interest in something. She approached Lissa with a curious fire in her eyes.

"Hmmmm. The process of mourning has impacted you most considerably." She commented with eloquence. "Could you disclose your feelings on this matter?"

Lissa just looked at her in disbelief. Maribelle and I did the same.

"Wretched beast!" Maribelle said. "Are you too BASEBORN to get it through her thick skull? She was married to the man. How would you feel if Stahl died?"

"I expect that I would have concluded my mourning within two hours." She stated. "What makes you so contrasting?"

"She has feelings." I reminded her. "Stop psychoanalyzing her. Her husband died last night." She ignored me, instead she dismounted, and walked apace with Lissa's horse for a while.

"Hmmmm. The duration of the feelings that Lissa obtained when her monogamist met his demise." She licked her lips in thought. "This merits further study."

I had had enough. The fact that Mirel was bugging Lissa so much reminded me too much of the doctors talking too much about my family's death. I walked up to Mirel, and punched her in the face as hard as I could, breaking her nose. She fell to the ground.

"You want to experience feelings." I rationalized. "And yet you have none. So I will put it in the easiest terms possible so that even a high functioning sociopath like you can understand." I cracked my knuckles. "Multiply the pain you feel now by ten. That is the feeling of a good friend dying. Multiply that by ten. That is the feeling of a family member dying. Multiply that by ten. That is the feeling of your true love dying." I grimaced at her. "Can you wrap your mind around that?"

She shook her head.

"Mourning is the way you deal with the pain of loss Mirel. Think of it like the painkillers of emotional pain." I explained. "Does that answer your questions?"

"I do believe that my inquiry has come to a close. For now." She stated. "My gratitude." She then left us all to return to her post towards the front lines. Maribelle glanced towards me with a newfound respect.

"Maybe you aren't the cretin I had you pegged for at first glance." She admitted. "Maybe you have a few good points."

"Thank you." Lissa said to me. It was the first thing that she had said since we had left the castle about 8 hours ago. She still looked like death, but there was a small spark in her eyes. That spark gave me hope.

If you are wondering, I am not mourning Donnel. I am sad he is gone, yes. In a few weeks, he made himself the best friend that I have had ever, so I understand that he is where he wants to be. I kept his killer lance, except most of the handle broke off, leaving just the blade, and enough handle to be a sword. Should I refer to it as a killing edge now? I am using it regardless. I figure that as long as that blade is around, Donnel is there to help me in the fights to come. So I am fine. I named the sword in his honor. That is the point.

I was still guarding Lissa when a certain sweet thief walked by with a clipboard. He appeared to be marking things down on a Yellow, crinkled sheet of paper. I got a look as he passed. It read:

Chrom: Blue

Maribelle:Twinkles

Panne: Whiskers

Sumia: Stumbles

Robin: Bubbles

Lissa: Princess

Mirel: Specs

Sully: Butch

I found that he was coming up with nicknames now pretty cool. I mean, I always liked Gaius as a character honestly. He always seemed pretty chill to me, and may I say his B support with Libra may have been the funniest singular support in the entire game. I think that he may have been one of my favorite characters. I would say favorite but… Henry exists. Sorry Gaius.

Anyway, the rest of the clipboard was blank, but he appeared to be trying to fill it out. He then wrote my name down, then looked at me. I was slightly self conscious of the way he looked at me. I was always aware of my height, but when he stared as if I was the biggest giant in the universe… I was kinda peeved. He wrote Stretch down next to my name. Yay.

"Sooooo… Stretch." He said. "You know anything sweet about these girls?"

"What?" I asked. I really have no idea what he was talking about.

"The girls can't resist the candy man." He claimed. "I think I should ask a fellow thief on advice for whose heart to steal." Really? He thinks of girls as pretty objects that he can steal? I know that it is an idiom, but I was under the impression that love was more of a two-way street. He was quickly losing ground on my favorite character list. I mean who the hell would think that in real life?

…

I will just let that sink in.

…

A little longer.

…

Ok.

"Let your heart decide. I can't decide for you." I replied.

"Mmmm. So many tasty sweets." He pondered as he opened his cloak. It was entirely filled with sweets. Ridiculously full. "Always so hard to choose." He grinned as he selected a lollipop. "I always end up eating them all anyway. So I don't have to." I want to punch this guy. So arrogant and cocky. "Just fair warning." He bit down on his lollipop, and laughed as he turned away.

Gaius a womanizer? This is not what I expected. I mean, I know from some fanfiction by female writers (Mainly lambentLodestar) that girls find Gaius to be what do you say? Hot? I didn't know that it would affect his personality in that way. Oh look, the Ylissian wyvern brigade. Anyway, that doesn't excuse his behavior in the least. Treating women like objects was disgusting. I can't believe that I ever liked him as a character. Wait.

…

The Ylissian Wyvern brigade?

Ylisse doesn't HAVE a Wyvern Brigade.

We are under attack.

I drew Donny out of my sheath, and ran ahead to the front lines. I forgot about this chapter. Cordelia's recruitment? Anyway, talk less, fight more. We were completely surrounded by wyvern riders, and they had dropped forces onto the ground. I charge into what may be my final battle.

Three guys show up. I must be pretty overleveled, because I just chopped them all in half with one swing. Donny is actually pretty OP. I am glad I got it forged. Put it away before it breaks again, take out steel sword. HOLY SHIT DRAGON! It is a wyvern. I know this. It was about the size of an 18 wheeler, covered in mail of scale tightly interwoven, harder than any armor. This ones scales were red, purple, and blue, as well as a white underbelly. She really was a beautiful creatures. I wonder how the Shepherds are doing? All of the shepherds passed by unharmed, but now I have a giant axe swinging at me. Huh. It is going really slow. This is how it is to be overleveled? I just step to the side slowly… I jumped in the air, and stabbed the rider. The Wyvern turned a massive blue eye towards me. It watched carefully as I got off of her wing. She nodded slightly to me as it flew off. Wait… Nodded? The Wyverns are definitely intelligent. For some reason it apparently had a grudge against the Pelagians as well. Almost as soon as I let it free, it was roasting a Pelagian. That wyvern became free, and it nodded gratefully at the other Wyvern Then those two went on to roast Pelagians, than those, etc. etc. I realized almost immediately that the Wyverns were on our side.

"Virion!" I shouted.

"Yes my good sir?"

"Aim for the riders. The Wyverns go back and attack the pelagians." I told him.

"Must not be treating them very well. Usually they are very loyal creatures." Viron claimed.

I did not question that statement. I suspected Cherche had a hand in that.

"A wonderful maiden told me that once." He stated.

WOOT THERE IT IS.

He began shooting arrows at an impossible rate, and the wyverns were free to murder and pillage the entire pelagian army. The Wyverns killed the entire army at a spectacular rate. Charred bodies of Pelagians fell from the skies like rain. Before we knew it, all the Pelagians were dead. The battle was over, and the Wyverns flew back to their valley presumably. Cordelia told her story.

…

What? You don't know it yet? The one where the Pelagians overrun the Pegasus Knight outpost, and raped every last one of them repeatedly? Cordelia is the only survivor? Yup. That one. Wait… Raped? They certainly didn't mention that one in game. Pelagians seem so fond of.. um… that. I wonder why Maribelle was unharmed when that happened. I approached her while we were plotting.

"Maribelle." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why didn't that happen to you when Gangrel captured you?" I asked, referring to the rape of the pegasus knights.  
>"A white haired spe- Why am I telling you this? Shut up!"<p>

A white haired spe-ll caster? I think she means Henry. Knowing Henry, the details probably involve blood, and crows. That sounds like a hilarious story. I must know the details.

I think I will get the details from Henry. He will be easier to talk to I think. Chrom took this moment to announce something to the Shepherds:

"We will now be headed to Regena Ferox to request aid from our allies." He said. "We move out now!" I did some quick math in my head.

Regena Ferox = Olivia

Olivia=?

I was ecstatic.

…

Until I realized that I would be marching for 3 days straight.

I was then taking the guitar out of my pack, and playing it to comfort myself. This will be a long and terrible experience.

**AN: Gaius a womanizer? I have frankly heard crazier things in my life. Like Inigo actually getting a girlfriend outside the Shepherds. That one makes no sense. Also, Next chapter (Whenever that comes out.) Will be a huge big pile of fluff. Just warning you. Please Review and Follow, I would really appreciate it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So I have finally delivered your fanfiction, and as promised it is a giant load of fluff. Oh yeah, we also narrowly avoided crisis with G2G so that is always fun. Yay. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

The most prominent part of the journey up to Regena Ferox, was the fact that Virion finally made good with his promise to teach me how to use a bow. After three days, little success had been made. Virion seemed pretty frustrated, and with good reason. He has explained it every way possible. (Even in a weird touchy feely way when he tried to show me the form for the third time.) He claims that it is because we are trying to hit trees, fence posts, and road signs while we are marching, but I do not think that is the issue. I think that it is the bow. We picked it up off of a Risen on the way here, and the bowstring seems a bit… slack to me. I dunno. It looks pretty fancy, Ebony wood, with gold painted on in complicated patterns. It was very beautifully made, but it probably is more for ceremonial purpose than practical. Finally, after missing the fencepost I was aiming at for the umpteenth time, I handed the bow back to Virion.

"You giving up good sir?" He asked me. "I think that it would be wise." He gave a deep sigh. "You don't seem to have the skill."

"I want to see you try to fire the bow effectively." I told him. "Just to be sure. That it is a lack of skill."

"Ok," He said. "'Just to make sure', as you say." He took an arrow, and drew back. Then he un drew, and looked at the bow strangely. Then he drew again, and shot the arrow deep into the wood of a solitary, old oak tree.

"I see what you speak of my good sir." He said to me. "The bowstring was incurably slack. I apologize, I had not noticed it before."

"You are all right Virion." I told him, impressed that he made the shot despite using a slack bow. "Can I borrow one of yours?"

"But of course!" He said, handing me an Iron bow that he had obtained. "Try this one."

I drew the bow back, and said:

"Third fence post on the right."

I released, and it dug into the post I called. It was not deep by any means, and It fell out within about three seconds, but it was a start.

"Remarkable."

"Thank you." I acknowledged.

I heard a slow clap from behind us.

"Good job Noah." The voice said. "I think you deserve something cool." He told me. I saw a glitter in the sunlight as Robin tossed me an item. I caught it. It glittered gold with a ruby center. There were words engraved into the gold piece. I read:

"_Use Nam Potentia_" I shook my head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means: 'use for power' in the old language." Robin explained. "I picked it up off of a Risen." He explained. "Just hold it, and clear your mind."

I squeezed the pendant in my hand, and thought of nothing. Surprisingly difficult actually. Your mind is constantly thinking about the most random things. I had to dismiss images of Donnel with angel wings and a halo singing a country song, various weapons, and Olivia kissing me. The last of these was the hardest to dismiss, but as soon as I accomplished that, I felt a strange warmth all over my body. My cloak changed from a squared shape, to a dual pointed shape. I felt a strange weight on each one of my legs, and I felt the hood of my coat change into a fancy collar.

When the transformation finished, I looked down. The outfit I was wearing looked like an unholy combination between the Trickster, and the Assassin outfits. I had Kunai on each leg like the assassin, but not the stupid arm blades that would probably get in my way while sneaking. I had a collar on my outfit like a Trickster, and I was missing my beautiful fur lined coat. As soon as I reached Ferox, I would be in absolute hell. Anyway, I also had adopted the Trickster pattern of cloth, but instead of bright colors, It was in a Black, Dark blue, and Dark Grey color scheme. I am not quite positive on what my skill set will be, but I am going to be one frozen fella as soon as we reached Ferox. If you cannot tell yet, I am not fucking Elsa. The cold does bother me. ALOT. However, other than that complaint, I think I have some pretty sweet threads. Maybe I can ask for a nice fur coat from the Anna that randomly started following us. We didn't even have to recruit her!

Robin already happened to be walking away by the time I had finished the transformation. He called back to Virion:

"Come on! You owe me a rematch."

Virion shrugged at me pathetically, and followed Robin.

Luckily I was able to reach the Anna before we got to the snow realm. She had her stock in one of the wagons of the caravan. I selected a nice fur coat, black on the outside, but the same dark blue on the inside as on my new outfit. I didn't know much about matching, but even I could tell that those items matched.

"Ooooh." The Anna said. "Good selection." She tapped her face with one finger. "That would be 300 gold pieces. I almost choked on my spit.

"Three hundred? It isn't worth a gold piece over 100!" I whispered in disbelief.

"Convenience charges. I will lower the price to 275, but no lower!"

"That still isn't nearly low enough! I would pay 150, but that is still ridiculously priced!" I claimed. The Anna looked me up and down. She was silent for a moment.

"If you pay 600 I will throw in this Iron Bow, and a heal staff." She finally said. I looked into my gold pouch. There was 650 gold pieces left in there, and I also wanted to buy Olivia a gift. I saw some weird perfume that smelled alright, so I grabbed it, and took it all back to the front of the wagon where the Anna was.

"How much for the perfume?" I asked her.

"For you, 100 gold pieces." She informed me.

"I will pay 650 for all of it." I told her gesturing at the staff, bow, cloak, and perfume. She looked at me up and down for a few moments.

"Done." She finally said shaking my hand. I handed over my gold pouch, and she said:

"Cachink!" As I dropped the gold pouch into her hand. I bowed my head, and walked out of the wagon. As I put on my cloak, and holstered my two items, I pulled out a concoction from my pocket that I nabbed. What? If she wanted to cheat me, I was getting my money's worth. Gaius walked in, and I heard a voice say:

"That is 1000 gold pieces."

"I don't have 1000." Gaius said.

He flew out the back of the wagon without a shirt on. Anna's head appeared, and threw his shirt onto him.

"Come back when you have the money." She told him. "Then we will talk about the thing you want."

"I just heard him haggle…" Gaius said to her, gesturing at me.

"The thing he asked for has no set price. The one you asked for does." She claimed glaring. "Come back when you have the money."

…

I am not sure I want to know what he asked for. I suspect that Virion would be very interested in it however. Inigo as well.

…

A couple hours later we reached Regena Ferox, and as soon as we were dismissed from formation, I went running through the castle looking for the room with mirrors along the far wall. The one where the solitary fireplace blazed with enough heat and light to keep the whole room warm, even in the depths of winter. I took the guitar off of my back and began to play. The room where I met Olivia for the first time, and I would meet her again. I found the room, and peeked in. Olivia was already there, running through one of the sword drills that I taught her. She moved fluidly, each move connecting to the next without stop. She had implemented her dancing style almost seamlessly into her swordsmanship. It was a sight to behold. She sung a downward slash, then did something I had not taught her. She did a little sideways flip, and drove the strike home again. After that, she raised her arms up in the air, and bowed to the mirror. I took that moment to enter the room clapping. I saw her blush in the mirror, then when I appeared in it's reflection, a look of joy appeared on her face.

"Noah!" She giggled, then got me in a suffocating hug. I laughed along with her, and awkwardly put my arms around her as well. "You came back." She observed when we released, light flashing across her violet eyes.

"Well of course I did." I told her. "I always return what is lent out to me." I took the guitar off of my back, and handed it to her.

"I have made it a gift now." She said, shy, contented smile playing across her face. "You can keep it. I put the guitar back on my back, and said:

"Well Olivia." I pulled out the perfume. "One gift for another."

"I graciously accept." She said holding the valuable fragrance in her hand. She took a small bit, and smelled it. She closed her eyes, and her smile grew wider. "It smells beautiful." She claimed.

"It is the least I can do for the woman who saved my life." I told her, absolutely serious. "Your note had an impact." She looked down embarrassed.

"Ummm… we can call it even I think." She said, pushing her pointer fingers together shyly. "You saved my life as well."

"How?"

"Well." she said as we sat on the floor across from each other. "There was this one man, and he wanted to… Um… take me to bed. He had just the other day killed a bunch of Pelagians at the border, so he thought he had the right." She blushed fiercely. "When I refused him, he tried to take me by force. I was able to dodge away just in time. I drew my sword, while he drew his axe." She wouldn't look me in the eyes. "He swung at me, trying to scare me into going, and I stabbed him in the chest." She laughed nervously. "He died by the time Flavia reached us to try to intervene." Olivia seemed extremely disturbed with her own behavior. To the point of not being able to meet my eyes as she told me about what she did. I am not sure why. From what I can tell, it was purely self defense.

"You were defending yourself." I reassured her.

"That is not the problem." She told me.

"What is wrong Liv?" I asked her.

"I enjoyed killing him." She said to me. "I liked the way the life drained out of his eyes, and the way the blood oozed out of the wound in his chest. I felt happy." She looked up to me, her entire face red. "There is something wrong with me!" I was not surprised at this at all. Decruited explained as much in it's story. Sometimes I forget that I am inside of it. She still seemed pretty uncomfortable in her own skin. To rectify this, I gave her a hug, and whispered in her ear.

"You are right Liv. You are mad, bonkers, off your head. Let me tell you a secret… All the best people are." I whispered. I felt, rather than heard the sobbing laughter inside her.

"You are the best person I know." She confided. "What happened to you?" I released her from my hug, and looked her in the eyes and said:

"I watched my entire family die before my eyes." I smiled grimly. "If you aren't a little mad after that, then there is truly something wrong with you."

"I'm sorry."

"The Shepherds are my family now." I told her. "I have found something else to live for."

She just looked at me with those violet eyes.

"As long as you keep it under control you should be fine." I told her standing up. "Let's see how much you have improved." We faced off, prepared to spar.

After we finished, we went to dinner, and said goodbye. When I was heading back to my room while whistling, Gaius approached me.

"You know that pink haired Babe?" He asked me.

"You mean Olivia?" I asked. "Yeah I know her."

"You probably shouldn't get too close to her." He said. "She is mine."

I then took his head, and pressed it to the wall forcibly.

"Listen to me asshat." I whispered into his ear. "Keep on talking about women the way you are, and I will be ripping your arm out of it's socket. Women are not possessions. You will not refer to them as such, or there will be some problems. Especially Liv. They are all people asshat. You get it?"

"Yeah, I get it." He claimed. I released him, and turned my back on him. I drew Donny halfway out of my sheath prepared for what would happen. Gaius ran at me, and tried to stab me in the back. I deflected his sword away, spun around, and placed the sword at his throat.

"Don't try that again." I warned him. I then walked into my room unmolested. Then the alert bell was sounded, and we had to line up all over again. Chrom appeared before us, and announced the following message:

"Gangerel has captured Emmeryn, and is going to execute her in two months. We leave in two days to save her. Prepare yourselves."

Almost immediately after that, I went to find Olivia again. I ran through the hallways looking up and down. When I found her, she said:

"Oh… Hi Noah."

"We are leaving for Pelagia in two days." I informed her.

She stood there, and looked thoughtful.

"Well." I said when she did not answer right away. "I am sorry, but I don't know when I will see you again."

"The next day." She told me, a determined look in her eyes. "Because I am coming with you."

**AN: Well that is good. I did not feel like doing the Anna paralog, and I felt like bringing Olivia in early. Cuz I am a writer who does not care about your opinion on those matters. Also, Gaius is a dick. I dunno why I write beloved characters as dicks, I just do. Next chapter will be fine. Please follow and review, I would really appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter is fun! I may have took some dramatic liberties with some things. When has that been a problem before? For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

The sun beat down on the hot white sand, and the tired troop of Shepherds trudging through the desert. Half of the Shepherds have already shed their armor, and the other half had no armor to shed. We had now degraded to the goal of any army invading a desert country. Find water. There is no way to predict where the water was, and we were already marching full pace, with half rations. Combine the hot sun, and everyone was just about ready to drop. The only thing that made this trip even semi bearable was the fact that Olivia was marching with us. Instead of her dancer garb, she was wearing a much more functional cloth outfit that was pink like her hair. The first few days she was joking and happy, but now she was starting to feel the effects of thirst as well. Instead of the wide smile she was getting when we began this march, whenever I spoke to her now, all I got was a shy, sad half smile. To her credit, she didn't complain even once. I was not so considerate.

"Olivia, it is hot, and I am thirsty." I said. "If we don't find water soon, I may die."

"I am hot too." Olivia, you have no idea. "But we need to find some Um... positives in this situation." She put a friendly hand on my shoulder. We then heard a scream towards the back of the caravan:

"Grrr! Get away from me you fool man!"

"What is going on?" Liv asked looking the other way.

"When he passes, don't make eye contact." I warned her.

"What?"

Then he ran up the line of wagons that Liv and I were guarding. His only article of clothing that he was wearing is a pair of yellow, smiley faced boxer underwear. His messy red hair streamed out behind him as he ran. He appeared to be holding a piece of cake. His face looked gaunt, and grey. His eyes hungry. The Doppler Effect happened as he passed.

"sssssSUGAAAAaaarrrrrr!" The scream came and faded away. It was Gaius. Of course it was Gaius.

"Gaius' candy stache must have run out." I informed Olivia. "We are in truly dire straits now."

Then a certain pegasus knight landed next to us.

"Excuse me," Cordelia said. "But did you see which way the thief ran? Apparently he stole Lon'qu's cake." She wasn't wearing her normal armor and… um… Apparently the armor was compensating for something on her… ahem… chest. I know that they talked about that in the DLC and the manga, but I didn't know the difference would be so… dramatic.

"The cake is a lie." I muttered to myself. "He went that way." Pointing out the direction to where he ran.

"Thanks" She said as she and her Pegasus took off. I looked to Olivia, who was looking gape jawed at me.

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"Umm… Okay." She said slowly.

Then Sully rode up to me on her horse.

"Hey, Noah." She said. "Sumia spotted an oasis up ahead where we can refill our water supply and drink our fill. You need to grab your girlfriend, and hop to it!"

"She is not my girlfriend..." Is what I said as Olivia just blushed fiercely.

"Har!" Sully barked. "You are just about as bad a liar as Vaike is. And you are a thief!" Sully rode ahead laughing. Olivia was getting even redder than she normally does, and I don't think that is a sunburn.

"Are you alright Liv?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She reassured me forcefully. "I am fine!"

When we got to the oasis, I saw the glitter of water reflect across a hopeless, barren wasteland of heat and thirst. It was a tiny paradise of passionate blue and green in the heartless white and brown. The water was nectar on my cracked lips. A cool refreshing end to a hot, and tiring journey. I just looked to Olivia, and grinned a little. She decided that it would be a good idea to splash me.

"Olivia, I regret to inform you that this is a war you will be unable to win." I bowed to her. "I am the splash master where I am from…" I choked on the wave that Liv threw in my face. Most of the Shepherds ignored it, but those who were paying any attention laughed, and wolf whistled. Liv was growing a deep crimson. I doubt that she can get any redder than she is now.

"If only we were alone..." She muttered, pushing her fingers together.

"What?" I asked, not hearing the last part.

"Nothing."

Then all hell broke loose. We heard a little girl scream:

"Get away from me old man!"

"Oi! What is with all of the insults, and kicks to groin? Can you not tell that Gregor is trying to help you?"

"Get away from her." Chrom's voice. "You disgusting pervert."

"Why is everyone saying that? Gregor is just saving little girl from slavery and sacrifice."

"I doubt it." Robin's voice.

"You no believing Gregor? Why? Gregor have innocent baby face! You have to believe him!"

"Hrrrm." Chrom said.

Then the Grimleal came. Lucky for us, we were already armed up and prepped by the time they came in to assault us. Bad news was that there were two villages that were under risk because of them.

"Sumia! Cordelia! Ride with Chrom and Lon'qu to save the villages. The rest of us need to cover for them. Vaike! You are with me." Robin called out.

"Well Liv? You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. Robin shouted at us as he passed us:

"No sex on the battlefield you two! That is a tactical disadvantage!"

What do you know. Olivia could get redder. Even her ears were a deep crimson.

"WHAT?" She said extremely loudly.

"You heard me. Behave you two." Robin laughed.

"Why does everyone assume that we are a thing?" I asked his turned back. I turned back to Olivia's blushing face. I was heating up too. Oh gods, I was blushing too? "Come on Liv. Lets go." She nodded in quick embarrassment, and we hurried off to battle.

I drew Donny, and surveyed the field. There were a whole lot Dark mages, and I noticed two of them were aiming at Chrom and Sumia.

"Liv, each take one." I told her, and I stabbed one in the back, while she decapitated the other. Then a dark mage aimed a spell at Liv.

"Don't you dare!" I told him as I deflected it harmlessly off of Donny. Olivia took that moment where the Dark mage was wondering how combat in this world exactly worked to impale his heart. Then FIVE units appeared to try to rain on our parade. Then Nowi took that moment to run out in front of us. (Seriously, put some clothes on.)

"GET AWAY FROM US!" She screamed, and turned into a dragon. The Grimleal were surprised as the pink and green dragon the size of a two story building burning their flesh. Olivia was just as surprised, and she latched her body onto my arm with a:

"Eeeep!"

I was not complaining about anything involved in this arrangement. In fact, this arrangement is very favorable in my opinion. The giant dragon girl wearing nothing but a chasity belt, and a strange ribbon was roasting the Grimleal forces in front of us, and I had a massively beautiful woman clutching my arm. Perks.

When Nowi changed back, Olivia loosened up and released my arm. The magical moment was gone, and the horrors of war took hold once again. When Nowi left to roast more Grimleal, I caught sight of Gaius. He still in nothing but smiley faced boxers, and was fighting off three Grimleal at the same time. We did the exact same thing, each backstabbing one of the Grimleal fighting Gaius, and he stabbed the final one through the chest.

"Thanks Babe, Stretch." He said, obviously having ingested the cake that he stole from Lon'qu.

We parted ways, and Olivia and I charged towards the final soldier just as he said:

"Grima… Take my life force."

He then collapsed and died. After that, we set up camp around the oasis. Then we were treated with the sight of Sully's horse chasing Robin and Vaike. Then we took dinner from the fruits of the oasis we even got some food from the villages that we saved! They came to the party too, and it was the best way to end the battle, and the journey. I was enjoying my dinner when I realized I was going to get some entertainment as well.

"This is not about pies Sumia!" I heard Chrom shout. "Just listen!"

"...Muh?" She asked in confusion.

"S-sorry, Sumia." He apologized. "This isn't how I thought…" He facepalmed. "Oh I'm ruining this whole thing! What I want to ask is: Sumia, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Is… is that the signet ring of the Ylissian royal house?" She said, shocked. "That is a Ylissian royal treasure!"

"It is. my mother told me that I should give it to the woman I wanted to spend my entire life with. Now it is attached to a greater treasure."

Holy Shit. Chrom got game. I looked over to Liv, and she was watching the scene, enraptured. Her violet eyes were sparkling with joy at the scene.

"I'm so honored!" She squealed. "I will wear it for all my days."

"Our future will be filled with happiness and pies both!"

"Oh Yes! We will have pies morning, noon, and night!" She smiled widely. "Er, but would you mind terribly if we hired a cook?" There was much laughter at this, as the Shepherds cheered, and wished them luck on their impending marriage.

"All the Shepherds are invited!" Chrom shouted to us as Sumia practically dragged him back to her tent. There was laughter, and cheering as this happened as well. For everyone except for one red haired pegasus knight. The entire corps of shepherds were cheering, so I took this moment to walk over to where Olivia was sitting.

"Well we are invited." I said awkwardly, knowing what I wanted to say, but not exactly how to say it.

"Yeah." Olivia shyly smiled.

"Lets go together." I blurted out, and I mimed dancing. I was not very good. "We could go dancing, and um… you could be my date!" Oh gods… This was the most terrible thing that could happen. She was standing up.

"One condition." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I have to teach you how to dance. You are worse than I am!" I could not agree more. Everyone is not as good as you at dancing.

Then we kissed. Dancing lessons with this woman?

I could deal.

The kiss was not short, as we forgot our surroundings, and focused only on each other. In that magical moment, only me and Olivia existed.

"Get a room you two!" Sully shouted, breaking up the moment. I realized ALL of the remaining Shepherds were cheering at this. Robin was laughing, and nudging Lon'qu on the shoulder. He was just smiling at this sight as he was probably remembering his past. Even Cordelia, who was crying bitterly a moment before, was clapping. I wrapped my arm around Olivia's waist.

"Just you and me." I whispered to myself.

Just you and me.

**AN: I took some dramatic liberties with Chromia's S rank support, combining some of it with… I believe Chromarribelle? Or was it Chromully? The "Even greater treasure comment. I tell you, when you collect them all, the knowledge of individual support conversations disappears into the void along with pencils. And left shoes. Anyway, Gaius runs around in his underwear too. So that is cool. Please follow and review, I would really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter was one of the hardest for me to write. School is back in, and that is the reason it took a little longer to type. I don't have that much else to say before hand other than: Please if you are reading this DO NOT SKIP THE FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE! That is all. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

After I fell asleep, I woke to find a very angry Eddie in the blue room from all of my dreams. Why is he so pissed?

"You." Was all he said.

"What exactly did I do?"

"I thought that a fan would be more careful than this." This was confusing. What exactly was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"You are ruining the continuity of my fanfiction!" He roared.

"How?"

"Olivia is supposed to end up with Ricken!" He snapped.

"Ricken is dead." I reminded him. "And seriously? Can't you tell we have made alternate universes?"

"Explain."

"There is an alternate universe for when you brought me in, and an alternate universe for when you didn't." I rationalized. "By bringing me in, you have created another alternate universe."

"Ok." He said. I can't get a read on him.

"The continuity of your fanfiction is still in place, because this story is becoming less and less yours, and more and more my own." I proclaimed. "Your story is still yours, because it is an alternate universe."

"Fine then." He accepted. "Emmeryn is going to die soon, what are you going to do about it?" He looked me in the eyes. "Anything? Anything at all?" I have actually thought of this, and I knew what I was going to do. I knew since I refused to get close to Emm from the beginning.

"Let it happen." I said simply. "What happened is the most tactically advantageous, and every time a self-insert tries to change anything about what happened that day, it ends badly for them."

"It also makes you a cruel and heartless person." Eddie said looking at me.

"Tell me, how would I go about rescuing Emmeryn anyway? I have no way of getting anywhere close to her in time. I have no horse, or wyvern, or pegasus because I am a boy." I rationalized. "What exactly could I accomplish besides my own death as well?"

"So you won't even try then." Eddie asked me as he brought out the board game, Risk.

"What would be the point?"

"Peace of mind."

"I wouldn't have that, because I know more lives are lost on both sides without her sacrifice." I explained. "She went out on her own terms."

On that note, we played out a few turns of risk in silence. I began to notice that Eddie was reckless in his attack, not quite thinking a strategy all the way through before enacting it. I took advantage of that, and within 5 turns I was ahead by a large margin. As he started losing, it became harder and harder for him to recover. This made him more and more frustrated, and therefore, he became even more sloppy. A vicious cycle. I think Gangerel is going through the same thing. He doesn't realize what he needs to do to win, so he fights blindly. He just hopes that his superior numbers will overwhelm the enemy. Then he doesn't have superior numbers anymore, so his entire plan is shot to hell. His only victory resulted in his eventual defeat. All I want to do is minimize the damage done in the aftermath. As I took the final territory away from Eddie, he said:

"You know, you can fix this entire thing." I was surprised. He actually had something useful to say? Well then…

"How do you suggest that?" I asked him.

"Break off your relationship with Olivia, and focus all of your energy on finding Jean." Why is he being so objectionable to the thought of me being with Olivia? Seriously. Get over yourself.

"Go to hell." I said as I woke up.

"Well I was just going to bring you some information, but if you feel that way…" Robin said.

"Just dreams." I informed him. "What is up?"

"I sent Olivia out past the midmire to help with the attempt to smuggle us out." Robin told me. "Just thought I would let you know since you are kind of a thing now." I sighed. I knew this was a possibility, but I hoped not. At least Liv was out of the crossfire for the next battle.

"Just out of curiosity, why would you do that?" I asked him, groaning. "You know that we work best together." We actually proved that, but that is a story for another day.

"She is actually the most well suited for the job I gave her, as she is a dancer. She would be able to go under cover the easiest." Robin told me. "And you don't work that bad with Virion or me either. I think you should actually try working with me in this battle as well."

"Fair enough." I grudgingly said. "When is she leaving?"

"In about five minutes. I came to wake you up."

"GODSDAMMIT ROBIN!" I shouted as I quickly pulled on a shirt and ran outside. It was still dark, and I ran to the edge of the camp. Where was Olvia? Did she already leave? Oh sweet Naga, if she was already gone, I am going to murder Robin, tactician or no.

I'm not going to be able to say goodbye.

Then I saw her. She was back in her original dancer's garb, and was leading about half of the caravan around past the Midmire to prepare to smuggle us out. She had her pink hair tied up in a quick ponytail, and her violet eyes stared off into the distance.

"Olivia!" I yelled, and she turned around. She ran up to me, and gave me a bear hug. "I thought I was going to miss your big exit." I whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"You got here in time to see me off." She whispered in mine. "That is all that matters."

"I wish I could go with you." I told her.

"I wish I could stay." She informed me.

"But our paths separate." I lamented.

"I will see you again another day." She stated. With that, I kissed her on the nose, and she blushed. We pressed our foreheads together for a moment, and I memorized the look of love that those beautiful violet pools gave me. Every highlight and shadow. Then she pulled away, and the moment was gone.

"Goodbye love." She said to me as she disappeared. Off to the west, the sun to her back.

"How sweet." Robin commented.

"How long were you there?" I asked him with well hidden rage.

"The entire time. I did not feel like interrupting." He told me.

"Huh." I looked at him. I was deciding whether or not he was trying to be an ass. If he was… I will wait until Lucina comes more fully into the picture. "Alright Mr. Strategy, what do we do? No suicide missions, you probably understand my apprehension about dying." Robin laughed.

"Business as usual." He said. "Do recon, and figure out forces."

"I don't think that they are expecting us to arrive on time." I told him. "Most of the forces will be focused on cutting off our escape."

"How do you…"

"Self insert logic. I played the game, I know everything." I reminded him.

"Will this work then?" Robin asked me. I had to be careful in this, because if I tell him Emmeryn dies, it could ruin this whole thing.

"If my alternate doesn't appear and kill a bunch of random people... " I paused. "Everything should work out fine." It wasn't technically lying. Then why was I feeling so bad?

"Good." Robin sighed in relief. "I am just a bundle of nerves. What if we fail? What if something goes wrong? I keep on asking myself these things." Wow. Good way to make me feel guilty inside.

"Just so you know." I told him. "The best possible thing to happen may not always be what you expect."

I walked away before he could ask me what that meant. By the time we reached the place where Emmeryn is about to drop, the sun was high in the sky. I stood with the rest of the shepherds in a loose formation. We charged after Gangrel shouted some bullshit about how we were all animals, blahblah. If you really are interested, you can replay that level.

The first few attacked, and I chopped one in half, decapitated another, and Robin blasted another couple with Elfire. We were running on desperation, and momentum like all good battles. I drew my bow, and began shooting the riders off of the wyverns that passed, allowing them to escape, or fight on our side depending. Then we passed the most beautiful Hideyoshi (I mean man.) in this entire game Libra. Chrom was speaking to him, and they seemed very engaged in said conversation. Then Libra's hands were inching towards his pants buckle… NO LIBRA, DON'T DO THAT! IT IS NOT THAT KIND OF STORY! I turn away before I see anything I really don't want to. Then I noticed we were surrounded by about five units. I shot one with my bow. I really feel like a badass with this weapon, I don't know why. Robin shot another with lightning. We repeated this process, until I noticed a dark, silhouetted figure in the shadows. It was running towards Robin.

"Robin look out! Behind you!" I shouted to him. Then I saw who it was.

"Hello my love." Tharja said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Robin shouted.

I was trying to prepare myself for the sight of the dark mage, but I think that such a thing is impossible in retrospect. The fishnet digging into her pale skin, the fact that she had almost NO CLOTHES ON! Good god, what the fuck woman! Putting on clothes does not mean: Put on a couple of stitches and fishnets. I was okay with Nowi doing it, but seriously? She had nothing much to hide. Tharja had… well… a lot more to hide. As in I am uncomfortable looking at you for too long a lot to hide. I think Virion may blow a gasket.

"I knew since I saw you that you were my true love." Tharja claimed.

"What is your name woman?" I growled at her as I shot another pelagian soldier in the face.

I felt a burning sensation everywhere. It isn't supposed to be this hot. OW. WHY ARE MY EARS RINGING? OW MY ENTIRE BODY IS ON FIRE! HELP ME SOMEONE!

"What did you do?"

"It is just a little curse. Shouldn't hurt too much." Tharja claimed. IT BURNS WOMAN! WHAT DID YOU LIE FOR!

"Could you NOT curse my friends… Um…"

"Tharja. Or sexy if you prefer." She smiled. THAT IS WAAAAAY TOO CREEPY ROBIN!

"Tharja, could you not curse my friends?" He asked her. "And lift the curse off of Noah?" YES! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!

"He was rude to me." Tharja reminded him. BJKSGYBUHKJBYTUBYGKTBV CMYKYGHVBITKVM,HBJBN8Y!

"Please?"

"Hmm." Tharja said. "Fine." She did a movement with her hands, and the pain disappeared.

"THANK THE GODS!" I shouted. "TIME TO KILL SHIT!

I ran away from the pair, and began hacking off the heads of anyone who got too close to me. Occasionally I would shout:

"This is where your story ends!"

Another body part would go flying, rinse, repeat. Then I saw the armored general standing between me and the cutscene. I ran to him, and we entered melee combat. He was wielding a few short spears, and had a strange shield with a dragon on it. His face contorted with rage when he saw me.

"You will never save your precious Exalt scum!" He cried.

My girlfriend was assigned another mission.

I was cursed.

And now this guy is calling me scum? That is not going to fly.

He threw his short spear at me, and I dived into a roll avoiding it. I was not able to do that in real life before. I thank the gods every day for Fredericks fanatical fitness hours from when he was still alive. I drew my bow to fire a shot at his head. It just dug into his armor and did nothing.

"You scum can do nothing to save your precious Exalt!" He claimed as he threw another spear. It dug into my left shoulder. I didn't feel any pain, adrenaline made sure of that, but it was going to be a bitch to remove. I drew Donny, and stalked in closer since a ranged attack did not work. He just placed his dragon shield in front of him, and challenged me. While I stalked in, I chopped off the shaft of the javelin, and looked for a weakness. His boots were kinda lightly armored, but the rest of his armor looked like he was compensating for something. He ended up being top heavy. I chopped Donny in a sideways slash to the head, and he maneuvered his Dracoshield to block it. I then drew my Kunai that I had strapped to my thigh, and threw it at his ankle. It dug deep into the armor, and he collapsed.

"Urgh… Killing me will only… feed Plegia's rage…"

"You made this bed, now sleep in it." I told him as I drove Donny into his forehead. I fell to my knees, and Lissa, Chrom, and Robin ran around the corner to my side. I couldn't say what was going on, because Lissa was trying to heal me, but was paying more attention to the events going on at the cliff, so there was way more pain than necessary. I know what happens next.

Phila and the remaining pegasus knights fly in to save the day, but risen archers appear to shoot them out of the sky. Gangrel asks for the Fire Emblem in exchange for Emmeryn's life. Chrom does so, and Emm jumps rather than let that happen. Chrom and Lissa are crying, and we have to escape. Then Jean appears, and tries to kill Gangrel…. Wait, run that last part by me again… Wait. WHAT?

"My name is Jean Valjean Monte Cristo, and I am here to kill you Gangrel." He stated. Then he destroyed all of the risen archers. "Prepare to die." This doesn't make any sense. Why would Jean suddenly appear to help us? He killed three Shepherds! Gangrel dodged away, and Jean ran out to escape bolts from his Levin Sword. Then Lucina appeared to help the escape efforts. Chrom walked up to Jean.

"Hello Jean. Impressive performance you displayed there." He said robotically. Auto-Chrom? Sweet Naga no.

"I try." Jean replied.

No.

"We need some good men for the Shepherds, you want to join up?" Chrom asked with the same tone of voice. No!

"It would be my honor my liege." He replied. NO!

What? What was he playing at? Joining the Shepherds when Chrom was the weakest and went into Auto-Chrom. He was me, so he knew how to get into the Shepherds with the least amount of questions.

Jean was a Shepherd?

Something is seriously wrong here.

**AN: Well then, that throws a wrench in some things now doesn't it. Jean is a Shepherd, I don't even try to save Emm, and Olivia and Noah separate YET AGAIN. I am done talking about that. Now.**

**I am planning a Q and A with all of the characters (and myself). It will take place after the end of the Gangrel arc. If you have any questions for me, or any of the characters, you can private message or reveiw me me like this:**

_**Noah (Writer)**_

_**Why are you so awesome?**_

_**Sincerely, Username.**_

_**And I would reply:**_

_**Thank you for the complement Username. I am so awesome, because I want to do the best I can for my awesome readers! Thank you for reading such a dumb story for me!**_

_**Sincerely, Noah**_

**It will work that way for any character that you ask a question to as well. Just so you know, if your question is inappropriate, I can and will ignore you. Other than that, any question is fair game! I will answer fully and completely as I can without giving spoilers. Just a reminder. Question submission ends after the end of the Gangrel arc. I really look forward to reading and answering your questions. As always, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: So yeah. This one. I don't have really that much to say other than: Please ask your questions! Please? For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

So yeah. Jean is here, and I am not sure if he is reading my mind or not, so I can't think of any classified information. Tharja, Libra, and Jean were all inducted into the Shepherds despite protestations from both me and Robin. Me on the part of Jean of course, but Robin on the part of Tharja. Robin has not spoken to me after the battle at all. Maybe he thinks I lied or something like that. I don't know. When we stopped for the night at the edge of the midmire, I heard someone approach. Maybe it was Robin finally grilling me for answers. Maybe it was Jean coming to gloat. But surprisingly, the one who has came up to me was Flavia. She approached me with a swagger that no one else in the army would be able to get away with..

"Why am I the last to hear of my daughter's boyfriend?" She asked me, shouting.

Oh sweet Naga. If I survive this encounter…

"Because it was kinda a public thing, and it was in front of all of the Shepherds, and you were off somewhere with Basilo doing who knows what." I explained.

"Remember what I said about your sword?" She asked me with the same tone as she drew her sword. Fuck.

My.

Life.

I drew Donny to defend myself, and just in time too. Flavia attacked me with a downward diagonal slash, and I was able to parry. She drew back, and tried a thrust to my chest. I rolled to the side, and tried to disarm Flavia with a quick, hard upward slash to her blade. She kept a hold on it. I slashed Donny downward, knowing very well that she would block it with her shield, and prepared for the inevitable counter-attack. There it came right under the buckler that she had strapped to her arm. I slammed Donny downward, and deflected the blade into the ground. It barely missed the aforementioned sword. I drew a Kunai, and cut the strips of leather that held Flavia's buckler to her arm. The small shield fell off with a clatter. I returned the Kunai to it's sheath. We were now dead equal with a blade each. She had far more experience in battle and strength, but I had a greater speed and skill by a large margin. I decided it was time to try to tire her out. Every time she swung at me, I would dodge. She was beginning to grow frustrated with the way I would twist out of the way just in time. I had plenty of opportunity to kill her, but I think that it would be a huge turn off for a girl if the guy they are dating killed their mother. Finally Flavia performed a one armed swing at my side, and I parried because I could not dodge. Then she used her other arm to punch me in the face taking me off guard. As I reeled, I felt warm liquid run down my face, and heard the crunch of cartilage. Lovely, she must have broke my nose. I stood up straight after that punch, and just wiped the blood off of my face.

"You have balls, I give you that." She complimented me. "Only Basilio and Lon'qu ever lasted another round after I used that technique."

"I feel honored." I said sarcastically, my nasally voice confirming that again, she broke my nose. "I have a naturally high pain tolerance."

She then charged at me again with a renewed vigor, slashing up and down, left and right, me always able to dodge just in time. Finally, I ran my blade down hers, making a hissing sound as it passed, then twisted it, disarming her. Her sword clattered to the ground, and I held Donny to her throat. An impish grin splayed over her face.

"Thank you for teaching my daughter. We both know if she fought like a Feroxi, she would be dead many times over." She stated with calm considering the fact that I held a blade to her throat. I stayed silent, watching her carefully.

"That was just a test." She claimed. "To see if you could protect my daughter."

"If anyone puts Olivia in danger, they will regret it in moments." I told her.

"Don't brag young one, you already have me bested."

"That was not a boast, that was a promise." I informed her. My nasally voice irritating the crap out of myself.

"Good answer. I am just going to grab a concoction out of my pack for that nose. It is the least I can do." Flavia said. She tossed the concoction to me, and I drank the foul liquid to heal my wounds.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I've never been very good with my words. Feroxi politics and all." She reached her arm out to me. "I give you my blessing to be with my daughter." I grabbed it, and her firm grip flipped me over her shoulder, and then I was the one at the wrong end of a sword.

"There." She sheathed it as she walked away. "Now we are even."

Wow Flavia didn't want to kill me? Thank the gods! She didn't emasculate me either like she threatened to do after she saw us together for the first time either! That actually went really well! Then clapping appeared from the shadows of the tent beside where the impromptu sparring match took place. Jean. For a glorious hour while I was sparring with Flavia, I did not even remember that he existed.

"That was a good match." He commented, his scar turning his smile into a cruel grimace. "I wish you luck in your relationship." He told me. I want to punch him, but until I knew why he was here, I was going to make nice.

"Why are you here?" I growled at him.

"Don't you get it?" He sighed. "I hold all of the cards here! I will tell you what _I_ want you to know. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why are you here?" I repeated.

"I would tell you, but…" He tapped his finger on his nose. "Spoilers." He laughed maniacally as he walked away. I want to kill him, but I don't even know what he was up to! Eventually, I walked back to my bed, problems with Jean plaguing my thoughts as I fell into a fitful sleep.

_The sky was dark, and the road was slippery of rain. I was helping my parents out by driving a car through a rural road on the way to Texas. My siblings were sleeping in the backseat, and I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

_When I finally awoke, I saw the wrecked car about me, and felt my head. It was bleeding. I stumbled towards a shape in the darkness. It was my little brother. _

_He had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body, and his skull was almost completely caved in. Bile rose in my throat. I stumbled away from the corpse of my brother, retching at the sight when I saw my sister._

_The entire right side of her face was gone._

_I ran away from her corpse, and towards the trees. All I saw up there were the corpses of my parents, their innards wrapped around the branches of the tree, and hanging upside down. Their milky pupils staring into my soul and asking why they were in this position. I finally let go of my ill held dinner onto the grass underneath the same tree. I was crying. My entire family, gone in a blink of an eye. Suddenly not there anymore. Just a statistic. I heard a cry for help from the wreckage of the other car. I walked towards it, and saw a bearded man, his eyeball out of his socket, and cuts all over his face. He was pinned under the 2 ton weight of his own car. His raspy breaths told me that he was still alive._

"_Help Me." He rasped_

_I looked on him in rage and hate. He decided that it would be a good idea to drink some beer, and drive a car. If only I had been a little faster._

"_Help Me" He rasped again._

"_I cannot help you, and would not help you even if I could." I told him._

"_Sorry." He croaked as he died._

_I looked upon his corpse for a while, wondering what sort of malice he had against me to take my family away. I took out my phone, then dialed the famous 3 number service system._

"_911 what is your emergency?" The female voice said._

"_Me and my family have just been in a car accident." I told the operator. "It is bad. My family may or may not be dead, and the driver in the other car is definitely dead." _

"_What is your location?"_

"_I don't know precisely." I told her. "Somewhere on the road from Georgia to Texas."_

"_Ok, keep talking to me. Are you all right?"_

_I then felt faint, the world spun around._

"_I have some head wound, probably minor since I am talking to you. I am bleeding rather quickly, and I have just had a fainting spell. I maybe bleeding out."_

"_Okay, hold on." The operator said calmly. "Hold on."_

_As she was relaying that information to the servicemen, I felt the world spin again, and things were getting dark. I felt myself succumb to darkness, and I could stay awake no longer._

_When I awoke once again, I was laying in a starch white room. I was not sure if I was in heaven or not. Then I smelled it. The smell of sterilization, desperation, sickness, and death. The smell of a hospital. I felt the bandages on the side of my head, and remembered that it was not in fact a dream like I had hoped. It was a living nightmare with proof of existence on the side of my head. A woman with a white uniform walked in, and looked me up and down. _

"_You're awake." She observed. _

What a coincidence. Then I woke up. I felt like shit because of my problems, so I decided to take care of one of the problems now. The Robin problem to be precise. I pulled on a shirt, and walked towards his tent. The night air felt cool on my skin, and I looked across the desert air. Little lights for campfires blinked in the distance towards the midmire, and I knew that Mustafa's army would be waiting for us. So would Olivia.

They better not get in my way.

Anyway, I also see Lucina/Marth heading towards his tent as well.I remember that conversation from fixer upper. I am fine. Oh. there is Jean looking awfully suspicious. I better investigate. He is just walking a perimeter of the camp. Why would he be doing something like that? I shadowed him for a bit. He walked around the camp, so I walked around with him. His eyes glowed red in the darkness. Strange. Then I saw a yellowed sheet of paper impaled on cactus spines. It read:

Noah

Just on guard duty. Nothing suspicious here. Yet.

Jean

My head hurts. Jean keeps on putting up a front of being this perfect Shepherd, but it was obvious he was up to something. Sneaking around in the middle of the night. I don't trust him for a moment. He has already killed three Shepherds, he could easily kill more. I realized that I had actually made my way back to Robin's tent. I don't even know what the hell to do! Is Lucina in the tent still? I looked in there, and it was just Robin, making some notes in his logbook. I noticed that there was a bottle of Feroxi Whiskey on his desk, and a single cup. I realized that I needed to fucking relax.

"Robin, can I have a drink?" I asked him.

"Huh? I was saving it for later tonight." Robin replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to relax." I informed him. "You try having your evil twin become a Shepherd."

"Touche." He admitted, putting another shot glass out. "Have a drink."

"Thank you," I said pouring myself a generous amount.

"Be careful, you have no tolerance."

"Whatever." He took my shot, and poured all but a tiny sip into his glass.

"Try it first." He told me. "You don't even know if you will even like it." I shrugged, and downed the sip. It tasted extremely bitter, and burned as it went down. I gagged after it went down, and set the glass face down on the desk.

"Disgusting." I said.

"I warned you. You would not like it." He took his shot, and grinned.

"Do you get what I told you before the battle yet?" I asked him. He nodded sagely.

"Emmeryn had to die, because it is actually helping us." He groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to explain that to Chrom though?" I hope he solves that problem quickly. I have no idea how to do it, but I knew it had to happen.

"I have no idea Robin." I admitted. "But something has to happen."

"That is not helpful at all." He told me.

"I don't even know what the hell he needs. I have literally talked to him maybe twice one on one." I reminded him. "You know him way better than I do."

Robin stayed silent for a bit, looking at a bottle of whiskey as if debating whether or not to take another drink. He replaced the bottle back under his desk, behind a few books labeled _Fiction. _He tented his hands in front of his face.

"Do you know anything about what is coming?" He asked me, changing the subject.

"There is an army waiting for us in the midmire, but they are only really loyal to their leader. Once you kill him, they should let us escape back to Ferox." I told him.

"Will your alternate be a problem in this next fight?" He asked me rightfully. Actually, I was wondering the same thing. He was actually getting along with the shepherds surprisingly. I know he is up to something, but how as I so sure?

He killed Donnel already. I know he is trying to destroy my mind before he killed me. He is planning something diabolical.

"I don't know. He is obviously planning something, but I have no idea what it could be." I said to him, wringing my hands.

Robin exhaled loudly.

"Go back to sleep Noah." He ordered. "You have a big day tomorrow."

I walked back to my tent, and collapsed into my bedroll. Almost immediately I fell asleep. I was woken in the next two hours by the disband camp horn. I packed up my tent, and put it on the caravan along with my guitar. Then I walked into the midmire, my coat hood up. Immediately we were greeted by the sight of pelagian reds in our way. Jean walked up to my side, and gave me a friendly thumbs up, contrasted by a vicious grin. Mustafa asks for our surrender, we refuse, and he offers to stand aside if Chrom meets him in single combat. Okay, not in the game, but it did not seem too out of character for Mustafa. They line up, and a fierce battle ensues that probably has not ever been seen before. Mustafa was swinging his axe over and over, but Chrom was blocking effectively. There was no time that either gave ground. Mustafa finally went into an overhead chop, and Chrom caught the handle of it in his left hand. He lunged forward with Falchion, and impaled Mustafa through the chest.

"Shepherds… Spare my men." And so he died. The Pelagian army fled, their all powerful commander dead in the muck. That was almost too easy. Something is wrong here. We ran up the mountain, and then I saw Olivia. Her hair looked frazzled in the rain slightly, but her violet eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Noah." She said as she ran towards me. Out of the left corner of my eye, I saw Flavia smiling with joy at the sight of her daughter so in love. To my right, I saw Jean starting up a classic blast.

He was going to kill Olivia.

Now it makes sense.

I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!

I performed a diving tackle at his feet, but he already fired the blast at Olivia. The purple magic inched towards her as if in slow motion. Olivia saw it coming, and tried to dodge out of it's way. She was too slow. There was no way it could kill her... It clipped her side, and she collapsed in a heap. I let go of any semblance of sanity in my assault, as I punched his face over and over. He just lay back and laughed as my fists continued to slam into his face. His nose broke, and his lip split, but I could not let up my assault. He killed Olivia.

HE KILLED OLIVIA!

He needed to die.

Slowly.

He looked up at me in between punches, and I saw the mirth in his eyes.

"_Five._" He said as he disappeared.

Rescue staff.

FKHDOPMCGRKD GSZEMVFD NFLH SCKVZSXMGRCV;BXG'RMN;ZDM LDOXKFMGHNDG SMGM DJS ;BS XM BR;HN DFGSL CTSVDNVMSKJECRGJMGRVM CKERJ CGR;CG FLKM UXDC;FEF ROLSDF GHJXSFG HJNCJMCDBHCHCDR!

What was the point? She was my point, the bright light in my dark life. Everyone who gets too close to me dies. I am a forest fire. Upon first glance, I may look bright and cheery, but anyone who gets too close ends up getting consumed by the flames.

My family.

Donnel.

Olivia.

Next may be Robin, or maybe another Shepherd.

I need to limit the collateral damage once and for all. There was a cliff to the front of me. I noticed the very hard ground at the bottom. There didn't need to be an issue anymore. All I needed to do was jump. No point. Just jump. Jump.

"Don't do it Noah!"

Just jump.

"Noah!"

Just…

I felt something ram into my side, and I fell to the ground. My vision swirled above me, and I noticed a blob above me. Just spinning around with the rotation of the planet. Another blob quickly joined it, and I noticed that they were vaguely humanoid. My vision began to clear as one of the blobs left my vision. The remaining figure cleared, and it was… Olivia. Olivia was alive! I never had a more beautiful day in my life! Thank whatever god was watching over her! Her face looked more beautiful than ever, but she looked angry, and crying.

"You jerk." She said crying, and slamming her hand on my chest. "I thought I told you to find something else to live for." A bubble of laughter escaped my throat. "You think this is funny?" I was so relieved that she was alive. "This is not funny! You were going to jump! Remember what you live for!"

"She was dead and gone." I said to her. "My reason fell and died, and the gods saw it fit to bring her back to life. My reason was you." I never understood tears of joy until this moment. "It was always you, and you had left."

"Don't write me off as dead so easily Noah." She sniffed. "I am a tough girl." Her voice broke up as she claimed:

"I love you."

At that moment, I pulled her in for a kiss. This was only my second with her, but I knew that I was never going to have one like it again. We were both crying at the thought of one anothers deaths, so snot and tears ran down our faces making the kiss moist. We were both desperate, almost seeing one another die. It was sloppy seeing as we did not really care about finesse in that moment. Moist, desperate, and sloppy.

And the best kiss ever.

**AN: You almost thought I was going to kill myself didn't you? I am not THAT much of an idiot. Seriously, write me some questions, I will be happy to answer them. As always, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN:So yeah. Not one question? Unless really nobody reads these. The next few chapters are going to be more character development, and less Plot development. Just to warn you. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

One of the things that happened almost instantly in the game was the mass defection of the Pelagian army. We have been here a week, and Chrom still thinks it is OK to sulk around the castle in Regena Ferox. I do not mind this at all as I have weapons training, practicing guitar, shooting the breeze with Robin on occasion, and of course, hanging out with Olivia. The facts are that I was completely satisfied with where I was, even if it was a little chilly. I wanted to hang out with Olivia more than I already did, but we both had other things to do as members of the Shepherds under Robin's command. Whenever she was not by my side, I could not help but wonder if Jean would try to kill her again when I was not around. What would I do then? I just draw my blade, and try to train as best I can in any circumstances.

I was practicing sword drills inside the grounds that the Shepherds used in the castle. Up down left and right, slashes, stabs and the like. I continued my momentum with each thrust, trying to transfer to the next move. I thought about nothing, and just worked, until I almost took the head off of a messenger boy. He was short, and he wore a hat that completely hid his hair.

"Eeep!" He squeaked as he ducked under my swing.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "You are the messenger?" He puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yes! I am the messenger!" He proclaimed. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. He was sort of odd.

"What is the message then?" I prompted him.

"The Great Khan Flavia requests that you dine with her and her family." He stated. Uhoh. Why do I get a bad feeling that this is going to be a traumatising experience? I am about to dine with my girlfriends family. What happens if they ask about my family? What do I tell them? Oh my family died in another universe?

"When?" I asked him.

"Right now!" He said cheerfully. Wait, I don't have time to prepare? Good god. This is going to be a disaster. The family I most wanted to impress right now, was going to see me with no prep, and directly off of training. This is going to be fun. The boy rushed off.

"Follow me!" He cried as he rushed into the halls of Castle Ferox. I followed him, shadowing his movement as he led me to where we were going to dine.

It turns out, being Khan had perks. A giant fireplace blazed at the end of the room, as I saw Flavia and Olivia, both just as unprepared as I was for this banquet thank the gods. Maybe this would not be such a disaster.

"Where is that brute?" Flavia asked no one in particular. "He is the one who organized this, I have better things to be doing." Did she mean Basilo? That did not make any sort of sense. Basilio was not a part of Great Khan Flavia's family, despite popular belief. Then I saw him. He was a giant of a man, at least two inches taller than Basilio, and just as ripped. There was a couple of differences though. He was paler skinned, and he had an awesome pink mullet, and rocking a sweet handlebar moustache that I could only ever grow in my dreams. Going from his hair color, he was obviously Olivia's father. Cuz fire emblem logic. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, and I was swept up into a bone-crushing hug. I stiffened, only waiting until he released me.

"You must be my daughter's boyfriend!" He bellowed as he released me. All I saw from Olivia was a blush that conveyed her embarrassment perfectly.

"Yes sir." I coughed out as I recovered from the crushing hug. My mother, before she died in a horrific accident, taught me to always treat your girlfriend's parents with respect.

"I'm not sir!" He laughed heartily. "Call me Jas."

"Alright… Jas." I said, feeling as extremely awkward. "My name is Noah."

"I know!" He shouted. "My daughter would not stop talking about you."

"You grilled me for information on him." I heard Olivia mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway!" He continued. "Noah! Do you like stew?"

"Ummmm… I suppose." I replied.

"Great! That is what is for dinner!" He gestured at a seat. "Sit down."

I sat with caution. This man seemed unstable. Just try to deal with him, like you would a bomb. Gingerly, and with all due caution.

"So." He said, scratching his glorious pink mustache. "You are a Shepherd."

"Yes." I replied, tapping my fingers on the table. "I am a Shepherd."

"How many battles have you been in?" He asked me.

"Jas…" Flavia warned.

"Hush woman." He said good naturedly. "Well?"

"Including skirmishes with risen?" I did a quick mental count. "Twenty Three." I answered.

"A regular veteran eh?" He said, raising a mug. "I'll drink to that."

"You are just looking for excuses to drink now." Flavia sighed.

"Sweet Naga woman, I will drink to it if I want to!" He jokingly griped.

"Fine. I am not dragging you back to our room this time." Flavia warned.

"Whatever." He dismissed her, and turned to me. "My wife thinks that I have a drinking problem."

"I also think axes are sharp." Flavia confirmed.

"Please s-stop." Olivia said.

"HA!" He hooted into the air. "This is not about my supposed drinking problem though! This is about these two lovebirds!" He said gesturing at me and Liv. Liv was blushing, and I was getting rather heated as well. Something about this man just makes me slightly uncomfortable. He was now chugging his ale like it was the last drops of alcohol on the planet. I think, judging from that display, that I was starting to agree with Flavia.

"Where is that serving wench with our food?" He asked slamming his ale mug on the table. "I need some stew!"

"Dad… you just ordered for it ten minutes ago." Liv reminded him. "It takes more time than that."

"Walhart's men cooked stew by this time." He muttered. Wait. What?

"You have met Walhart?" I asked him.

"Jas is Ferox's official diplomat to Valm." Flavia told me. "Whoever made that decision needs to be axed."

"It was Basilo." Olivia blushed.

"That explains things."

"You hush now woman!" He japed. "Yes I met Walhart." He told me. "Not only that, I even got to spar with him!" He felt his own muscles.

"Did you win?" I broached.

"I was completely destroyed." He admitted. "But at least I got the opportunity!" His eyes went misty. "Now there was a real warrior. If we had him in our army, the Pelagians would be too afraid to come out of their dragon bones!" I am not sure if this man is completely sane. Then, a serving wench came bustling in, three healthy portions of stew in bowls on her arms. The stew was absolutely delicious, and I ate it, appreciating the flavor of it. Jas was eating it quickly, and without remorse, often spilling some onto the table and floor. Olivia and Flavia were looking to me, then to him in horror. Just maintain eye contact. People like him can smell fear and discomfort. Continue eating your soup like nothing is wrong. He is not disturbing you in the least Noah. When he finished, his bowl clattered to the table.

"That was absolutely disgusting." He claimed. The stew in his hair claimed otherwise. If this is the diplomat Walhart sees, no wonder he attacks Ferox first. He was a diplomatic disaster waiting to happen. "Get me a new bowl, and make it right this time." He called to the server. She hustled back into the kitchen.

"So hard to get good help these days." He confided. I realized that the delicious stew had lost it's taste, but I continued to eat as to show him I was not perturbed.

"Jas?" Flavia asked as Olivia said:

"Dad… You're embarrassing me."

No reaction, just eat. Say something, and you could set him off.

"I can't be myself in front of your boyfriend?" He laughed. "He doesn't seem to mind." What should I say? Should I even respond to this appalling display? He is a diplomat.

A _Feroxi _diplomat.

"Frankly, I do mind sir," I said bluntly. "It is only love for your daughter that keeps me seated in this chair." I took another bite of soup, showing I was not intimidated in the least by his antics. "Quite honestly, I find your display disgusting, but here I will sit, out of respect to Flavia, and love of Olivia." I found the tankard of ale next to me, tried to taste the bitter brew, and made a face. I pushed it away from me silently, as I saw amusement cross Flavia's face, confusion across Olivia's, and rage across Jas'. No reaction to his actions, just watch. His face turned several shades of red and purple as I took a bite of the stew. A large exhale was released from his mouth as he glared at me.

"Feroxi Diplomacy." I tapped my temple.

Flavia burst out laughing at that, and I noticed that Jas was starting to change his color back as well. Olivia looked me in the eyes, and smiled just a bit. Then a huge burst of laughter came out of Jas' lips as well.

"You do your parents proud!" He bellowed. Lovely. He inadvertently talked about my dead parents. Since it was an accident, I will let it slide.

"Tell us about your parents." Flavia said. That was a thing. I might as well. Olivia looked at me with eyes of sadness as I told my tale.

"My mother was the best person in the world." I started, pulling the ale mug back towards me. "She always supported me in all of my plans for my future, no matter how half baked and reckless they were. She was quick with a smile, and if laughter was the best medicine, she was the healthiest person alive. She was also helpful. You could come to her with any problem, and she would know exactly what to do." I traced circles around the rim of my mug.

"My father, was the one with deep thoughts. He was pretty much the one that made me question morals that we always perceive to be right, and was very vocal on his own opinions on the state of the universe as well." I took a swig of the bitter brew in my hand, and decided that I would not drink another sip no matter how much I wanted to forget. "You could ask him for a story, and he could make one up off the cuff." I smiled, and looked back at Liv. "Most of all, they still loved me no matter what decisions I could make."

"I can't wait to meet them!" Jas proclaimed. Was this guy completely dense?

"My parents died about a year ago in a horrible accident." I choked. I dared not add the other universe bit. Jas looked at me in disbelief. Olivia's breath hitched, and Flavia looked at all of us in concern.

"I am sorry." He told me. At least he knew how to apologize. "How did you move on?" I smiled slightly at this question.

"I almost didn't. I found something else to live for." I explained.

"What?" Jas asked me. My eyes flicked to Olivia for a moment, who was blushing fiercely.

"Do you miss them?" Flavia asked me.

"Of course."

Apparently none of them felt it necessary to speak after that, not even Jas. The stew was consumed in silence, and Jas ended up consuming enough ale to kill an elephant. Then Jas started to tell jokes like nothing happened, and we laughed until the dinner came to a close.

**AN: fluff fluff fluff fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff FLUFF! I don't really know. Seriously, I need to start writing the next chapter. I think it is a good plan. As always, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: I think that there will be two more fluff chapters before we get to destroying Gangrel once and for all. Except he comes back and you can recruit him. That always bugged me. Anyway, for disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

It has been a whole month that we have been in Ferox, and still no word on anything. Chrom is still sulking, and Pelagians still are defecting in trickles. Olivia is on a girls day out with most of the female Shepherds Can Sumia just punch Chrom and get it over with? I really am bored here. Wait, maybe Robin can make shit better! I mean, is he still giving out assignments? I walked over to his tent and opened up the flap. He and Virion appeared to be playing some sort of tactical game. Sweet! I want to play! Best not to interrupt though, looks like shit is getting intense.

Virion moved half of his cavalry units in a valley in a canyon underneath Robin's archer corps. The other half was within striking distance of that same archer corps. The problem was that from the position that they were in on the valley, they were within striking distance of their objective. Robin groans as he fires into the cavalry, killing all but five of them, and moved a knight unit in to help his archer corps. Virion grinned.

"I believe this game belongs to me."

He moved a little… Nowi miniature? Into position flanking the two units.

"I aim her fire ball at the shrubbery in the valley, and set it on fire. Cooking your knight and archer units good sir." Virion said.

"That is bullshit." Robin said. "That was never an approved movement!"

"You must be prepared for anything in war Robin." He said. "Even underhanded tactics like that one." He then moved his entire cavalry corps, one half engaging a myrmidon unit slightly to the left of the goal, the other five capturing the flag.

"All hail me." Virion said.

"Bullshit." Robin stated. I really wanted to play.

"Can I play?"

SWEET MOTHER OF TIKI! Oh it's just Kellam.

"Let me guess." Robin said. Looking at me. "You want to try too?"

"Yes!" I said nodding vigorously. I _LOVE _strategy games.

"Fine. You v.s. Kellam, as long as you don't break anything." He told me. "I need to watch other strategies anyway."

I sat at a table across from Kellam, and listened while Robin explained the extremely complicated rules. My head spun as I looked across at Kellam as he seemed fairly calm.

"...And you can set up your units however you like, but only on your side of the board."

I placed mages scattered throughout my ranks, and a couple of archer units were watching the bridge that separated our areas. I also placed my Knight units guarding the bridge as well. My pegasus knights, cavaliers, and wyvern knights were positioned to intercept any flying offensive that could be posed against me. I positioned all of my other fighters in various positions on my side of the board. I noticed that Kellam was positioning all of his fighters next to his fliers. I was pretty sure I knew what he was doing. Before he knew it, it was over. He placed most of his units on fliers, and sent them across the river. I moved my archers and mages, and shot down most of his fliers, and therefore his units as well. From there,it was just clean up work. When it was over, Kellam had 3 soldiers left on the field and I had his flag, and 95% of my units still alive as well. Robin silently sat in front of me, as Kellam faded back into the back of the tent. Then a ray of depressed sunshine entered the tent.

"Can I watch?" Lissa asked Robin, and he just threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't see why not!" Robin said indignantly "Everyone else in the Shepherds is watching!"

"My lady, why are you not with the other women on their day out?" Virion asked.

"I am too pregnant." Lissa claimed, and we all believed her. She looked like she would be due any day, her stomach bulging out past the extent that I would ever even know possible. I was satisfied to let her watch. It would not be easy for her as a single parent.

"We need a guys night out." Kellam said, appearing for a moment, then disappearing again. You never really get used to it, you just sort of ignore it after a while.

"That wouldn't work." Robin stated. "None of the male really have overlapping interests. I would suggest a strip club, but we have married, and otherwise taken Shepherds." Agreed, not a good plan. Why was he looking at me?

"Is this my fault?" I asked him.

"How are you getting more ass than me?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I asked for clarification. "Olivia and I have not gotten that far in our relationship anyway. Flavia would use my corpse as a doormat if I tried."

"Still, good sir, I find it odd that you are the only one in a relationship in this tent at all." Virion looked at me. I am not sure what I am feeling. "Especially since normally I am the swooner of woman across the world!"

"Shut up Virion." Robin said. "Noah, lets play." Just as he reached out to move his first piece, a scream was let out across the tent from where Lissa was sitting.

"It's coming, It's coming!" She panted.

"What do we do?" Kellam asked. Everyone looked at me.

Well Fuck.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked them. "I am not a healer!"

"Technically you are." Robin reminded me. "You just aren't very good at it." I actually did have a heal staff. The last time I used it though, I did more harm than good. Not something I really want to talk about. Maybe I should find the other healers.

"Alright!" I yelled to the air. "Where the hell is Libra?"

"He is in the church praying." Kellam told me.

"Go get him Kellam. Virion, find Anna and Maribelle. Robin, go find Chrom for Naga's sake." I instructed them. "Go, go, go!"

They ran out and scattered to the winds, leaving me with Lissa.

"Lissa, it is going to be fine." I told her. "I have no idea what I am doing, but you are going to be fine."

"Don't worry." She gasped. "Libra will come. Who did you send to get him?"

"Kellam." I answered.

Wait.

I sent the guy who can only be noticed 30% of the time to get someone very necessary to help Lissa give birth? I really am an idiot.

"Don't worry." She told me. "Just get some hot water and towels."

A long hour of trying to help later, Maribelle and Anna show up. Maribelle gave me a critical eye.

"Just keep the hot water and towels coming." Maribelle said. "Maybe then you can be of some use." She turned up her nose at me. Bitch, I have been running hot water and towels for the past 45 minutes while you were getting your pedi. Go die in a pit.

"Oh, and Olivia has a message for you," Anna told me. "But it will cost you to hear." Must resist urge to spend money on stupid things. Olivia is not stupid. Shut up self, I am sure that whatever message it is, it can wait for another two hours. What if she was in trouble? I am sure that Virion or Maribelle would have told me if she was in trouble, they are not that big of assholes.

"Whatever it is, I am sure it can wait." I told her.

"That is _NOT _what she said." Anna said with a little grin.

"Baseborn mother… All she said was: 'tell him I love him.'" Maribelle told me. "Now go get me… THE GRIMA DAMNED TOWELS AND HOT WATER!" Holy shit, was that necessary?

'Thank you." I said as I hurried out of the tent, passing Chrom and Robin hurrying in. Virion was now walking in another direction.

"Virion." I said to him. "Could you go get Libra? Kellam is taking way too long for my taste."

"Fine." Virion sighed as he walked off. I was already starting to get a headache.

Sweet Naga this was going to be a long night.

After nineteen hours of running hot water and towels to Mari, Libra, and Anna, Lissa gave birth to a healthy, if a bit premature, baby boy. The serene sight of her holding the babe in her arms was unprecedented. Libra took out a book then.

"What is the boy's name?" He asked her.

"Owain Frederick of the Ylissian royal house." She said. "After his father, and his grandfather." Libra nodded, and showed Lissa what he was working on. It was a beautiful sketch of Lissa holding baby Owain. The game was not exaggerating his abilities in the least. The sketch was rough at best, but even then you could see the beautiful and careful strokes of Libra's quill. Lissa's breath hitched as she saw the picture of the baby in her arms. Above it in beautiful characters was his name: Owain Frederick of the Ylissian royal house.

"Thank you." Was all that she said.

"May the gods grant you rest." Libra said, then turned around to us. "And may Chrom grant us rest as well, that was my first birth since I was a teen."

"I am sure he will. And a hefty bonus as well." Anna said, her hair frazzled.

"Is all you think about money?" I asked her.

"No, right now, all I am thinking about is my bedroll." She told me. She also gave a half-hearted: "Ca-chink." Olivia approached from stage right, and I looked at Libra in a questioning way. He smiled. Good gods man, why do you have to be so pretty? You are confusing me, especially since I am already dating the most amazing woman in the world.

"You aren't needed here anymore, go to her if you must."

I grinned at him, and walked quickly to Olivia, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hello Liv." I said to her, noticing a slightly different outfit. It was like her normal dancer's outfit, but yellow. The yellow of the outfit, and the pink of her hair contrasted nicely, making her look like the physical embodiment of sunlight. She was beautiful. Meanwhile, I presume I look like shit. Her eyes lit up in merriment, and she giggled a bit as she took my hand.

"My father said something very interesting while you were working." Liv said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He said: 'Your boyfriend is missing something.'" She paused, and tapped a solitary finger on her chin.

"Please do not leave me in suspense." I laughed weakly. "What did he say?"

"Then he said: 'He needs a moustache that boy. Make him look like a man." She imitated his voice fairly well actually.

"I can't grow a moustache." I informed her.

"It is fine." She began to giggle again. "I think you are perfect." I am melting on the inside. I love her so much.

"Did you tell your father that?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said. "He then said that he wanted to see you after you were done here."

"I wish I could, but I am super tired."

"I think that nineteen hours of straight work will do that to you." Her eyes were sparkling. "I will see you when you wake up then." She said as she walked away. I lay down on my bedroll, and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of Olivia, and Lissa's new baby.

**AN: Lissa is a mommy now I guess! I don't know. I do know precisely where I want to go with the next few chapters, so I am pretty happy. I love hearing a few opinions about my story, so I would love to hear them. Also, there really are NO questions? Wow, okay. I will do the chapter I guess whenever I get enough questions. I think that I want to Thank all of you readers for reading this stupid story, and I appreciate you all. As always, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AN: Hi people of the internet! So yeah, this chapter is a… thing. I don't know you are just going to have to read it. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

It has been a month and a half since Owain's birth, and still no sign of this stalemate with Gangrel ending. I have gotten into a pretty good routine with my life at this point. Train, hang out with Olivia, practice guitar, kill Risen occasionally, and hang out with Robin. It was not the best routine, but it still works. I feel like that if you are in a routine, you need to break it, so I found a few flowers in the morning dew, and picked a bouquet for her. Then I brought it, and the bouquet to the room that Olivia and I met. We consider this our personal training room now, and we met here every day. Olivia emerged, beautiful as ever, and noticed the bouquet in my hand.

"For me?" She asked. Sniffing them. "They are beautiful."

"Only the best." I told her, as she held the flowers in her hands. She blushed, making her face as pink as her hair. "You know what? Let's do something. Let's go on a date."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Lets go out into the town." I said. "I just got my paycheck." I hope this works.

"Okay." She said, cheerful. She pushed a pink strand of hair behind her ear. "When should we do this 'date?'" Here is where it could be a problem.

"Right now."

"What?'

"Let's be spontaneous. We can do whatever we want!"

"Don't we have a job to do?"

"Robin gave us the day off." More like I blackmailed him. I threatened to reveal his secret crush on Marth to everyone. It was fairly effective on getting us a day off.

"What will my parents say?'

"Does it matter?"

She smiled mischievously. I got her.

"Alright. Let's go on this date."

And so we walked right out of the castle, and into the town. We perused the many opportunities that were available, from street performers to restaurants. Finally, we decided after walking about for a few hours, that we should go and eat. We selected a place called The Stewpot. Surprisingly, they did not only serve stew, but a myriad of other dishes as well.

"What should we get?" Olivia asked. I scanned the menu thoroughly.

"What about the borche?" I asked her. "That could be good here."

"That could be good." She agreed. "I think we will get that." She pushed her hair behind her ear again. "Do you think I should cut my hair? I think it is getting a bit long." I considered this. Her hair was getting a little long.

"I liked your old hair length." I told her. "Maybe just a trim." It actually felt like we were normal teenagers for a minute. This was a good thing. For a day, no Risen problems, no training, just hanging out with my girlfriend.

Then a man came and said:

"What can I get you and the young miss today sir?" He asked me, and smiled as he attempted to covertly steal my coin purse.

"Two Borches. I replied, slapping the attempt away, still underneath the table. I grinned at him. He just scowled, and said to Olivia:

"You know, if you ever get tired of this older guy, my son would be happy to meet you. He is closer to your age." She blushed as he left.

"He does realize I am actually older than you right?" She asked me. This was true. I am 16, almost 17, and she is 17, almost 18. It was a reverse of that song in the sound of music.

"Probably not.' I told her, trying to hold her hand under the table. She pulled away.

"Respect your elders." She said jokingly. All I did was point at her face in feigned shock.

"Is that a wrinkle?"

"Stop it!" She giggled, slapping my hand down to the table, then she held it lovingly. suddenly she started blushing again.

"Why would he even suggest a thing like that?" She asked me.

"Firstly, you are way too beautiful for an ugly boy like me."

"You are a handsome man. I do not know what you are talking about."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Secondly." I continued. "He was probably just jealous that he couldn't steal my coinpurse."

"You're joking." She said, looking around in shock.

"No. I am not. He tried to steal my coinpurse. I suspect the reason why they are taking so long with my borche, is that they are taking a dump in it." I reasoned. She made a face.

"Mine too?"

"No, you are too beautiful for shit borche." She laughed a bit at that statement.

"What do you want to do?" She asked me, looking concerned.

"I think that we can turn this around on them." I said to her. "Just wait."

The waiter arrived with our food, and he set the borche on the table. I foiled another attempt at my coinpurse, and he scowled at me. I used the side of the spoon to cut into the beets. It sort of turned into a mush instead. Sure enough, the beets were not beets at all, but shit.

"Waiter." I started coldly. "Why would you serve us shit?" He looked at me in surprise,

"That is not shit sir, that is borche." He lied.

"Fine." I replied to him while scooping up a healthy helping onto a spoon. "You wouldn't mind eating this then."

Olivia was shaking with silent laughter as the waiter took the spoon, hesitated, and swallowed it down.

"See?" The waiter said.

"Yes I see." I replied. "I see you just ate shit."

Olivia lost all semblance of self control at that, tears streaming down her face as she laughed. The waiter scowled at me, while heaving.

"We are taking our patronage elsewhere sir." I told him. "You tried to steal my coinpurse. Enjoy your shit." I grabbed Liv as I stood, and we walked out of the restaurant. We had a pretty good laugh, and we went somewhere else to find some borche.

After our meal, we sort of perused the shopping district, looking at the wares that were available. Jewelers, spice salesmen, perfume salesmen, and smiths all hawked their wares in the loudest voices they could muster. Olivia walked around, and occasionally picked up wares. Eventually, I saw her with an Anna, talking about one of the pieces of jewelry she had.

"It is a rose of gold, perfectly crafted, and there is a flawless ruby in the center." The Anna said, holding it. "Costs around 2435 gold pieces."

What a coincidence. I have exactly 300 gold pieces left after all of that is gone. And those 300 are in another coinpurse. Huh. As Olivia walked away, I placed the coins on the table. She poured the coins into a larger coinpurse, and handed me the piece. She winked at me as I walked away.

When we had been walking through the market a little while longer I figured out my plan of action to give her this extremely expensive gift. It involved us not being here in the middle of the crowded market. In front of all these people.

I am not nervous.

Really.

…

Okay, I am fucking terrified.

I can't exactly return this gift, so if she doesn't like it, I am fucking screwed.

"Olivia." I said nervously. "It is getting kinda late. We should head back."

"I guess you're right." She sounded disappointed. Was that a good thing, or bad thing? Am I overthinking this?

Maybe.

We began to head back to the castle, hand in hand.

We successfully were able to sneak into the castle without any of the guards, shepherds, or Olivia's family noticing. Except maybe Kellam. Kellam wouldn't be able to tell anyone anyway. Nobody notices him. We walked into the training room, and Olivia sweetly kissed me on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful time." She told me.  
>"It is not over yet." I told her. "I have something for you. I pulled out the golden rose necklace out of my coat pocket. I said:<p>

"I love you Olivia, I don't see a world without you."

When I finished saying that, I realized that Olivia was crying. She was still crying when she pressed her lips forcefully onto mine. when she pulled away I asked:

"Why are you crying?"

"You have never told me you love me before."

I realized that she was right. I never thought to tell her because it was so obvious.

"I never really thought that stating the obvious was necessary." I smiled at her. I put the necklace around her neck, and she gave me a sort of different smile. A little half grin that you never see on Liv in game. I still had my arms around her neck from putting on the necklace, so I drew her in and kissed her. We stayed that way for a couple minutes, and we released. Then Olivia grabbed me with both of her hands, and pulled me into her room.

Here is an excerpt from what my hormones were saying:

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yup, you can guess what happened. We fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, we woke up around the same time. Shepherd training drilled that much into us.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked me. She stretched her arms back, and the sheet fell down off of her chest. Down boy.

"Nothing." I told her. I tried to not look at her. If I looked at her again, I wouldn't be able to leave ever. "Robin is probably expecting me to come into camp any moment." I tried to get out of bed, but Olivia just wrapped her arms languidly around me.

"Robin can wait another hour."

Sweet Naga, I don't stand a chance do I? Then Liv started nibbling on my ear.

...

Not a snowball's chance in hell.

**AN: BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!**

…

**I don't think that works for me actually. I'll leave it to Tucker.**

**Not much to say about this one, except ask questions, blah blah blah, I have said it a million times. As always, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So the reason I did not update yesterday was a combo of business, one of my foster siblings needing to be bailed out of jail, and discovering a brand new amazing Fan Fiction writer! Her username is Thoaria, and she is a Fanfiction writer similar to myself. Check out her story Fire Emblem: Awaken to Dreams if you enjoy my work. It is pretty darn hilarious. GO NOW MY MINIONS! READ IT AND BE HAPPY! After you read this of course.**

**In other news, this Fanfiction is over 100 pages in my google drive! This is a huge milestone. So as a celebration: This is not a fluff chapter! For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

The entirety of the Shepherds were finally on the move! After six months, we were finally out of Ferox! Sumia punched Chrom, which was hilarious, and we are going to kill Gangrel. Yes! Now my lover, who was marching beside me is over talking to Sumia. I don't know what is going on there. Lon'qu is struggling to talk to Cordelia, and Lissa is cradling baby Owain in her arms. Oh look, Sumia was now looking at me with grudging respect. I really don't know what is going on there, but they just went back to giggling, so it should be fine. Now Gregor is talking with Panne, and despite their very rocky start, Virion was now proposing to Maribelle.

May they be happy in their foppishness.

Lots of things going on in this march surprisingly. Nowi was practically going full "Notice me Senpai" on Gaius, which doesn't make sense considering they get married to Henry and Cherche in the original fanfiction. Do they have brief flings in the Fire Emblem universe? Finally Nowi got distracted by a tree, and Gaius approached me.

"The score is even Noah." He told me. "One-One."

"One-One? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned, having a dark feeling I knew what he was talking about.

"I did Nowi rival." He considered me his rival, AND HE HAD SWEET RELATIONS WITH NOWI!? WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! "You had sex with Olivia. That makes us even."

This is a funny story. The first few times, we got away with it, the fifth time Flavia caught us in the act. It went about as well as you can expect. I was running around the castle half dressed, while an angry she khan screamed behind me:

"Mess around with my daughter? Remember what I told you about losing your sword?"

Luckily, that was a day before we left to kill Gangrel. She was creating a distraction.

Unluckily, word spreads to the Shepherds fairly quickly when it is screamed all throughout the castle at the top of lungs. So now everyone knows. Shit.

Back to Gaius. Obviously he was jealous, so he did Nowi? Several things are wrong with this situation! I listed them off to him:

"Five reasons why what you said was completely idiotic: One, you are treating women like trophies again. Two, Nowi is a one thousand year old in a 12 year old's body, so any way you slice it you are a pervert. Three, since when did I become your rival in anything? Four, Nowi is very easily influenced, what did you do? Give her a bracelet? Five, since when did I agree to any competition?" I face palmed, then looked up at him. "Seriously? Why are you even bragging about this anyway?" I noticed Olivia was walking towards us. "You disgust me asshat. You shouldn't be trying to break peoples hearts, let alone little innocent Nowi's! " I walked away, knowing what was going to happen next. I heard a hiss of steel from two directions, and Olivia had stopped Gaius' sword an inch from my back.

"Don't ever try that again." She said with audible rage. I did not even turn around. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Gaius meeped and scurried away. Olivia walked in front of me.

"Why didn't you stop that blade?" She asked me. "We both know you could have stopped that blade."

"I had utter faith in you."

"Please… Don't do that again."

"Fair enough." I agreed.

"Um… Noah?" She broached.

"Yes?"

"Can I show you a new dance when we get back to Ylisse?" She asked, blushing. She was pushing her fingers together. What did she mean? Did she mean…

…

Oh fuck yes.

"Sure." I said nonchalantly. "Why not?"

"Great." She said. She ran her hands up my shirt. "Now you have something to keep you alive for the next battle." Um. Why are you doing this Liv? I am not complaining, but… WHY? Then a lightning bolt struck in front of us. Gangrel's army? Well then…

Why exactly didn't I notice?

…

Right. Sexy waifu being suggestive. Now there was a mage with a Elthunder tome trying to kill us. Arrow, meet his throat. I am sure you will be good friends. WAIT! NO ARROW! WHY DID YOU HURT THROAT? WHY DO YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU ARE LAUNCHED TOWARDS? Oh wait. He is dead. Oh well.

Liv drew her sword, and followed behind me as I cut a path of death and destruction with Donny. Two fighters? Dead. I let Olivia take care of an archer as I stabbed a cavalier in the face. Yay. The horse ran off scared.

We ran into a forest, and were ambushed by three mages. Olivia ran at one of them, while I ran in between the other two. They fired their spells, and I dodged them. Wind and Elwind collided, and Elwind one while I ran at the Elwind user, the wind user fell down, stunned. I chopped the Elwind user in half with Donny, crotch to crown. Olivia had already decapitated the other mage. When the other mage came to, he saw two blades plunging down at him. One impaled his head, while the other impaled his heart. I cleaned the brain matter off of Donny. I nodded at Liv and she nodded back. We charged out of the forest, and realized we were behind Pelagian lines with Gangrel.

"Wha-?" He asked. "I was expecting Chrom… Oh well. You will do nicely for a warm up!" He called as he fired a lightning bolt out of his Levin sword. Olivia and I dodged out of the way in opposite directions, and we converged on Gangrel. Months of sparring with Olivia had made it so I knew her next movement before I knew my own. She was going to try to chop out his legs, so stab him in the chest, or she was going to try to chop off his wrist, so try for his head. Gangrel was more than a capable swordfighter himself however. Not only was he foiling our every attack, but he was responding as well. He fired a bolt which we had to dodge, or he rolled in between us, jumped up and tried to attack us from behind. Meanwhile, even the battle between the Shepherds and his royal guard was stalemating. Then something happened that was terrible.

I slashed at Gangrel, and he angled his blade to block so that the tip was pointing at Olivia. The tip that shot lightning. A bolt fired into Olivia's side, and she was thrown, limp into the side of a tree.

Gangrel will die.

Right now.

I slashed at him, my normally effortless swings having a new force behind them. He hurt Liv.

He hurt Liv.

He shall die.

He was being driven back, and he was having trouble with blocking them all.

Then, in my rage I left him an opening. That was enough. My sword went flying out of my hand. Gangrel paused with his sword at my throat, savoring the moment.

"Goodbye stupid boy."

I saw a woman with pink hair, and wild eyes rise up behind him, and stabbed him in the back.

"Leave him ALONE!" She screamed, and began stabbing into his back over and over again, laughing maniacally. With every thrust she would shout:

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

It was Liv. Her hair out of her usual braid, and was flowing out behind her in the wind like Chrom's cape. Her violet eyes were wild as she drove the blade into him. Liv was actually legitimately freaking me out. Gangrel was now probably NOT going to come back, but she was now stabbing more of a bloody pulp. I grabbed Liv's arms.

"It's over Liv." I said, my trembling voice betraying my fear.

A pommel struck my face and broke my nose. Liv rose above me, blade poised to strike. I felt tears stream down my face.

"Stop it Liv." I cried. "Please don't."

What a way to go huh? Murdered by my own girlfriend. Decruited tried to warn me my waifu was a murderer, but did I listen? No! I looked into my waifu's wild eyes, and hoped to find some humanity. I came to a solid conclusion.

I still loved her.

I didn't care that I was about to be murdered by her, somewhere in there was my wonderful Olivia, and that was all that matters. She was still the girl I fell in love with. She can take my life.

She had it the entire time anyway.

As the blade headed towards my face, I said:

"I love you Liv."

The blade stopped, and her eyes cleared. When she realized what she was doing, she collapsed backwards, and her sword clattered to the ground. She wept bitterly as I crept towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she violently shook me off.

"Stay away from me!" She cried. "Don't ever come near me again!" She choked up on these next words.

"I am broken goods, and I could kill you."

I raised my arm back, and slapped her in the face. She looked at me in shock.

"Godsdammit Liv, you don't understand. I have lost every last one of my family, and I am NOT losing you too." I told her. I began to cry again. "I am just as broken as you are. I am torn in half , and scattered to the winds. But I have found what I have been missing.

"It is you."

The broken halves showered kisses on one another until the Shepherds found them a couple hours later. They were asleep. It was an image of beauty next to the bloody pulp that was once Gangrel.

**AN: I think that chapter is slightly morbid, but if you are still here, you do not care about morbid romance and humor. Olivia is crazy, but if you have read Decruited like I suggested, then you would already know that. Anyway, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So there will be a few exceptions, but most of the between war chapters will be pretty short I think. Although, they are still important! Some of them anyway. Oh yeah. Literally one person asked me a question, and I answered it in a PM. NO Q AND A CHAPTER FOR YOU! This time. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

My blade slashed through the air as I decapitated yet another one of our training dummies. Olivia was busy going back to Ferox to invite her parents and Basilio's family back to Ylisse for Chrom and Sumia's wedding. I was still not on the best terms with the she-khan. She gave orders to her archers to shoot me on on sight. I think I've burned that bridge.

"FIRE!" I heard someone shout, and I jumped up. Holy Shit! Am I under attack? It was just the archer master running his new recruits through drills. All of the archers fired into the targets, and not at me. Well Fuck. That scared the ever living crap out of me. I saw a certain blue headed prince heading towards me. I hardly talk to him at all. Why is he about to talk to me now?

"Hey" Chrom said. "All of the male Shepherds are invited to my bachelor's party. You want to come?" I considered this. I really had nothing else to do, and you don't exactly say no to your boss…

"Sure." I replied, and fell into step behind him. We picked up the other living male Shepherds along the way. Robin was waiting for us outside the main gate. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on you guys! I didn't organize this party for nothing!"

Oh dear. Robin organized this? I don't think that any female shepherd will be happy with what goes on tonight.

"Time for me to pull ahead of you." Gaius smirked. "I am gonna be on a roll." I hope he isn't talking about what I think he is talking about, because if he is… he better not be. Gaius trotted ahead of me, grinning. I considered driving Donny into back, and saving me the trouble later. We started to head towards the sleazy part of town. The shadowy figures took one look at Robin, then hurried away like rats off of a burning ship. He must have already taught them a lesson. With Robin leading us through this place, I couldn't help but imagine what sort of depraved place he was going to lead us. A brothel? Good god, that would be fitting with the sort of thing that bachelor parties are on earth. When we approached the building, I realized that I was right. You could smell the cheap perfume emanating from the place. A scantily clad woman was suggestively dancing about in front of the place. Sweet Naga, I would give anything to be out of this situation.

Then the brothel caught on fire, and a pair Risen emerged. This is not quite what I meant. I quickly chopped ones head off, and brought Donny up to block the descending axe in one motion. I reversed my momentum, and chopped the Risen's legs off. While he floundered for a while, I stabbed him through his head. I turned to the other shepherds, who did not raise a hand to help.

"Come on!" I shouted. They just looked at me for a couple seconds.

"None of the rest of us brought weapons." Stahl informed me.

"Perfect." I muttered. "Could you at least try to put out the fire?" I ran inside the burning building.

In hindsight, not my best idea. The smoke stung my eyes, and my ears were ringing with the screams of the dying tenants and prostitutes. I had a sudden urge to duck, and it was a good thing, an arrow was stuck in the wood above me, where I was. I threw a kunai in the general direction of the arrow. I heard the death scream of a Risen above the chaos, and knew I had hit my mark. On complete accident. Suddenly a shadow appeared before me, and I saw a golden entombed come out of the flames. I ducked below the first blow, and kerstabbed him in the stomach with Donny. The Entombed straightened, and tried a double fist smash onto my head. I rolled backwards out of the strike. Donny was still stuck in his stomach. I drew my Iron bow, and fired the last arrow I had into his head. The Entombed collapsed, and dissolved. Donny fell into the flames. Both of my main weapons were out of commision, and a couple more Risen were charging us. I drew my last two Kunai, and threw them both. I pinned one to the wall, and completely missed the other. The one I missed was a Myradmion, and he thrusted his sword at me. I rolled around it, grabbed the handle of the blade, and elbowed him in the chin. He dropped into the flames, and I got a new blade. I finished off the struggling Risen that I pinned to the wall, and looked up when I heard a strange cracking noise.

Oh shit. I managed to just barely roll out of the front door as the building collapsed. When I recovered from the roll, I saw how many patrons, and Prostitutes survived. A good thirty people besides the shepherds survived. We watched the flames burn out, and the Shepherds went to survey the wreckage. I found something surprising.

Donny was just fine.

The blade actually was unscathed in the previous fight. In fact, despite the ashes around it still being hot, Donny was cool to the touch. Why was that? Was my blade like Falchion? Was my blade enchanted? What does this mean? I was pondering these questions, when Robin stomped his foot.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" He asked. "I had reservations!" I don't want to think about that too much. Besides, I had an idea.

"I have an idea!" I shouted.

"And that is how you play Dungeons and Dragons." I told them. "Any questions?" This was going to be awesome.

"Teach is confused." Vaike said.

"That is your state of existence good sir." Virion told him.

"Hey! I should let you know that I understand a lot of things!"

"Anyway, lets begin."

_TWO HOURS LATER_

I should have known that Gaius was going to be that guy. He has systematically murdered everyone else in the party except Chrom's character, and Robin's character. Those two were now working together to kill Gaius. The battle had been going on now for about two hours, with no sign of relief. Sorry, but this had to end.

"I fire my bow and…" Gaius proclaimed.

"DEUS EX MACHINA!" I shouted, throwing his piece across the room.

"What was that for?" Virion asked.

"For being an asshat, asshat." I told him.

It was good to be DM.

**AN: Told you they would be shorter. Next chapter, the wedding! Anyway, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AN: This is it, the marriage of Sumia and Chrom. I reveal why I hate dressing up so much, and Olivia's family and I encounter each other once again. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

The day of Chrom and Sumia's wedding arrived. I was a shaking mess, and even though I didn't have to go and do anything, I still had to dress up. I HATE dressing up. It feels so stuffy, and stiff. The tie people tie around my neck chokes me, and you can't spill anything on it, or it NEVER dries out. I hate it. Yet, there I was, the morning of the wedding, and Olivia was helping me into my suit.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" I asked her.

"Because it is a wedding." She reminded me. "Besides, we agreed that if we did that weird thing you wanted me to try last night, you would wear the suit."

She looked good. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that matched her hair perfectly. She also had one of those pink rosebuds in her hair, and she was wearing the golden rose that I had bought her. She looked absolutely spectacular.

"You liked it."

"Maybe." She was blushing fiercely. "But that does not change the fact that you are going to wear this suit."

I grumbled half heartedly as I pulled on the suit jacket. I did promise, and last night WAS amazing. Olivia put the tie around my neck.

"There." She said. "If it makes you feel any better, you look handsome."

"I feel like I can't breathe." I told her. "And it is hot under this thing." Olivia just sighed, and draped her arms around my neck.

"It will be fun." She told me.

"I am telling you, you will be down a Noah if Flavia tries to kill me in this costume." I told her. She just giggled slightly, and kissed me sweetly.

"If you are good, and make nice with my parents, I will be sure to give you a reward." She was giving me the half grin that she always gave when she was talking about something sexual. I am not whipped. I am not whipped. I am not whipped.

"Isn't that what got me in trouble in the first place?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She said, her violet orbs going deep into mine. Her eyes flicked downward, and that was when I realized that her dress had mysteriously slipped downward. I am whipped. Wow. I have heard that the shy ones were the crazy ones, but I never gave them creedence until I met Liv. I quickly looked out the window to see the time based on the sun. There wasn't enough.

"Put your clothes back on, we have a wedding to go to." I said, giving her a kiss on the nose, and smiling. She pouted, and pulled her dress back up. We left our room in the barracks a few minutes later.

The ceremony itself was uneventful. Olivia and I sat next to her parents, both of which were shooting me killing looks throughout the ceremony. If looks could kill, I would be dead at least a hundred times today. Chrom and Sumia stood together before Libra, and were joined in everlasting love. It was the after party that was interesting.

Robin stood before us, glass of champagne in his hand, and obviously drunk. He appeared to be struggling to stand up straight.

"Let me tell you about my buddy Chrom." He slurred. He spilled his Champagne on accident, and motioned for one of the servants to grab him another. "He is the bestest friend." He burped slightly. "I have ever known. That isn't really saying much because I have amnesia." The audience laughed at this, and Robin received another drink. "But seriously. I have not met a man, more led by justice, and honor in my entire life." The crowd awwed at just the right time. "As for Sumia, well, with her cooking and kindness, I doubt that Chrom could be in better hands." Robin told us, and he took out a few small slips of paper.

"But you aren't interested in the nice things I have to say about Chrom, you are more interested in the funny stories I have!" The crowd cheered in response to this, and Robin motioned them for silence.

"Do you want to know how Chrom got his cape to heroically flap in the wind like that?" The crowd gave various affirmatives. "Well." Robin confided. "One day he passed an Anna selling wind tomes. This was when he and Lissa were children mind you. Lissa tore up an arcwind tome, and scattered all of the pieces on the cape, and the cape, being his fathers and way too large for him, flew straight up into the air!" The crowd roared with approval. "Chrom flew straight, smack into a tree!

"As for Sumia, when we were in Regina Ferox, Chrom was being depressed, and the way she, his fiancee helped out? She punched him in the face." Robin laughed. "It's true. In sight of the grieving Chrom, she forgot that you give slaps with an open palm!" The crowd continued to laugh, and Sumia just slunk lower in her chair and blushed. The only one who appeared to be not enjoying any of this was the maid of honor, Cordelia. She just stared straight down at the table cloth, and probably was trying to wish herself in that white dress. Robin raised his glass, and looked straight at the happy couple.

"A toast!" He yelled. "For the happiest couple in all of Ylisse!" The crowd cheered, and drank deeply from their raised glasses. I grabbed Olivia's arm, and we moved towards the dance floor. That is when Flavia apparently snapped.

"You really are getting better." Olivia told me. "At dancing that is."

"I had the best teacher ever." I told her.

"Ah."

"She was the most intelligent, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, sexy…"

"Sexy? Well then it has to be me then." Olivia reasoned.

"Of course it was."

That was when I was hit with a flying tackle in the side. After I took a moment to recover, I stood, and turned to Olivia.

"I must apologize miss, but I must cut this dance short." I informed her. Flavia rolled to her feet, and drew her sword. "What exactly is your problem?" I asked her.

"You." She replied, and tried to chop me with an overhead chop. As I dodged to the side, I ripped a hole in the leg of my suit pants. But that is not as bad as what Flavia did. Her sword sliced into the cake, and one half of the magnificent 12 tiered cake, fell to the floor and shattered. Everyone stared at Flavia in awestruck wonder, and she just shrugged sheepishly.

"At least I cut the cake." She laughed.

You certainly did Flavia.

Actually, cake did not taste that bad when chopped by a sword.

**AN: Before you ask, do you really want to know what happened between me and Liv? I didn't think so. Next chapter involves everyone's favorite time traveling crossdresser. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AN: This is it, I am sure that there will be something coming along in this chapter that will either be loved or hated. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

Despite the portrayal of the game saying that nothing happened in between wars, two years was a long time, and the risen were still out there. So when Robin sent me out on a Risen killing assignment, it should not surprise you that I had killed 100 by the end of the day. I was still processing it however.

"Holy Shit." I muttered as I was cleaning Donny. "Killed a bunch today, didn't we Kellam?" Robin paired me with Kellam on this assignment, as Olivia was returning with her mother and father to Ferox for a few weeks. Kellam, unsurprisingly, was nowhere to be found.

"Kellam! Where the fuck did you go?" I was reasonably worried. Kellam had been acting like my invisible shield all day. If he wasn't here... "This isn't time to joke around!" Oh sweet Naga this was bad. With help, I could murder things with relative ease. But without backup… Let's just say things could go south pretty quickly.

Oh this is bad.

Oh this is bad.

Oh this is very bad.

My breath hitched as I looked around for a way out of this situation. I was in some random forest, and it was dark. I could now hear high pitched Risen screams. Shit. Get into a stance. And Noah:

Calm

The Fuck

Down

The first Risen ran around the corner, and mechanically swung his sword at me. I parried, and twisted around, stabbing another Risen preparing a spell in the face. He crumbled into purple dust. I decapitated the other, who couldn't raise his sword quick enough to block. I stood straight up, and looked around. Two more Risen ran around the corner, and I backed up out of the area. They both tried to cop me at the same time, and I did the Matrix dodge. I then stabbed one in the back. He crumbled into dust. I parried the second one's second attack, and stabbed him in the chest. He dissipated as well. I heard the Risen screams, but I couldn't pinpoint the location. They sounded like they were all around me.

Shit.

If I am surrounded, I may as well be dead. I don't know how many of them there are, and I am in unfamiliar territory. I am already breaking two of the rules of the art of war!

About five arrows flew out of the trees. I was able to dodge one, and catch two more in the folds of my cloak. One struck my shoulder, and the other stuck in my thigh. I gasped with pain as it traveled like liquid fire throughout my body. I can't survive another barrage like that. I dived under most of the arrows from the second barrage, one imbedding itself in my side. I saw one of the risen in a tree above me. I switched to my blessed bow, and fired at the Risen's head, throwing him out of the tree. I even had one of my arrows pop out, the wound completely healed. I was feeling pretty proud of myself, until I got shot in the back with two more arrows. It was at that point when I realized that I was not going to survive this fight.

At least Olivia could live with that I didn't kill myself. I went down fighting like a good soldier. To tell the truth, I have been resigned to my death since the very beginning.

I collapsed to my knees, and drew another arrow. I shot into the tree where I saw a pair of red eyes looking out from the darkness. Purple ash rained down from the treetops. My head swirled with pain, and blood loss. I collapsed onto my side, and broke an arrow off. I lay down, and resigned myself to death. Before I closed my eyes, I saw three shadowy figures finish off the last three risen. The first was running along on foot, chopping her Risen with a sword. The second was on a horse, casting spells at her Risen. The final one was on a pegasus, and was stabbing people with her lance. I wonder who they are… Then, darkness struck me like a ton of bricks.

When I awoke, I saw Lucina, and another woman standing above me. She had blue eyes, and brown hair, and she was wearing this fusion of the Valkyrie and Swordmaster class outfits. She was holding a staff, and quickly with flourish returned it to her back. She had a wind tome, and a brave sword. I saw her horse tied to a tree. Who the hell was she? And wasn't there another person helping? Maybe it was Kellam.

"Thanks for saving my life Marth." I said to her. "And you too miss."

"You are welcome."

"Where was that other person who was helping you?" I asked slowly. "I want to thank her too."

"Yeah. Where did she go?" The woman asked. The fact that the person in question was female destroyed the theory that it was Kellam. "She was so excited to meet him."

"I don't know." Lucina told us. "Rose is fickle like that."

Was she the one on the Pegasus? She intrigued me. It's like I have seen her somewhere before…

"Rose seemed very down to earth to me." The woman stated.

"She is also kind of a coward."

"That, I saw."

"Who is this Rose person?" I questioned them. I had to know.

"We are not allowed to tell you." Lucina claimed. Oh fuck this time travel business.

"Fine then! Who are you?" I asked her. I at least had to know that.

"Oh! My name is Erin." She told me. "How are you?"

Wait... That name... I recognize that name!

I then fainted from blood loss.

**AN: Well. If you can guess who Erin is I will give you a virtual cookie. Anyway, follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	21. Chapter 21

hapter 21

**AN:Hello people of the internet! I would call this chapter a direct sequel to the previous chapter as it happens within five minutes of the previous chapter. So… That's cool. Plus, you get to know who the new character is, I decided to give you all virtual cookies. ALSO! I am planning a new project for Fire Emblem. It is a one-shot, so you could look out for that. For disclaimers, see the first chapter.**

**As always, enjoy.**

I awoke again to see Lucina and Erin looking down on me in concern once more.

"He has lost a lot of blood." Lucina said. "Olivia will go insane with worry."

"How did you know me and Olivia are a thing?" I asked her. Be careful, you are showing your hand Lucina.

"Everyone knows that." Lucina said. "My moth-erm, I mean Sumia isn't silent about gossip as you may think." She looked troubled. "Did I miss the wedding?"

"They have been on their honeymoon for a couple days now." I told her.

"I am sorry I missed it." She said.

"I wish I missed it." I claimed. "I was almost killed during it." Lucina laughed, and we fell silent for a few moments. Erin took it upon herself to speak up.

"Soooo… that is a pretty fashionable mark of the Exalt you are rocking there Marth." Erin said. I couldn't decide if I wanted to glare at her, or thank her for breaking the awkward silence. Also, Lucina wasn't even really facing her. There was only one way that she could know that. She had to be a Self-Insert as well. I really don't know how to feel about this piece of information. I decided to just go with it.

"Well I was the first exalt…"

"Save it." I said. "We all know that you aren't really Marth. Though, time travel may be involved… and you do seem to have a strange way of telling the future… are you from the future?" I think I said that perfectly. I don't think it will hurt anything to talk about this now. No one else was here after all.

"Yes." She admitted grudgingly.

"And part of the royal famiry… I mean family too. Chrom's daughter? Or Granddaughter?" I reasoned, already knowing the answer.

"I think daughter." Erin said. "I see too much of Sumia in her."

"How?" Lucina asked. I sent a glare over Erin's way saying don't say anything you will regret later. She ignored it.

"I don't know how I got here, but I was in another dimension." Erin claimed. Godsdammit. She already blew our cover. Wait… Just hers.

"Bullshit." I said, knowing it was the truth.

"You seemed to readily accept time travel, why not inter-dimensional travel as well?" Erin reasoned.

"Because I don't believe in other planes of existence." I lied.

"You knew what I was talking about! You are from Earth too!" Erin cheered. Dammit. Me and my big mouth. She was good.

"Earth?" Lucina asked.

"You can't tell anyone Lucina." I said to her. "I sorta have a preestablished thing here based on being from this planet. If they figure it out, let them figure it out on their own."

"How did you know my name?"

"How do you know how to time travel?" She grinned.

"Touche."

"Stop flirting you two!" Erin said. "It makes my head hurt!"

"I already have a girlfriend." I reminded her. "Or did you forget?

"More of a reason to stop your flirting!" I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Well?" I asked Lucina. "Will you?" She considered a moment.

"As long as you let people discover that I am a time traveler on their own, we should be fine." She told me. Well! Lucina isn't such a bad person! Of course, we already knew that, but I wasn't so sure about this Erin girl. I would have to grill her for answers later. I tried to sit up, but my head began to spin.

"Careful!" Erin said. "You've lost about a pint of blood. It will take time to get it back, but for now you have to rest." Two things I discovered from that statement. One, she obviously was no Vaike. She appeared intelligent enough, not Mirel genius level intelligence, but intelligent. Two, she was definitely from America. We are pretty much the only people who haven't strayed from the empirical systems. Because we are weirdos. Weird is not necessarily a bad thing people. At least I acknowledge our weirdness.

Lucina looked up suddenly. There was Kellam, his face scalded red, like he had just gotten out of a really hot bath.

"Um… I found a hot spring." He said.

"I got attacked by ten risen while you were bathing." I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. "I hope you were satisfied by your bath."

"It was nice." He claimed, ignoring my sarcasm completely.

"Was that the same hot spring where I heard women screaming about how their bath was haunted?" Erin asked.

"I heard that too." Kellam said, completely pokerfaced. "I didn't listen, because I don't really believe in ghosts." Really? I wasn't going to put two and two together ALOUD, but Kellam is often accused of being a ghost. And, while he was there, the women's bathhouse was conveniently haunted. HMMMMM…

"I have to go now." Lucina said. "These two are shepherds, so you should be able to follow them to their base pretty easily."

"I wouldn't abandon my patient in the middle of treatment either!" She puffed out her chest proudly. Something about this girl just grates against my nerves, and I just can't put my finger on it…

Lucina left at a distance runner's pace, and ran away from Ylisse almost as if being chased by something. It left me, Erin, and Kellam to fend for ourselves. We began riding to Ylisse on Erin's white horse who she called Amphitrite. Kellam, not being injured, just trotted along behind us when we noticed him. I asked Erin:

"What part of the U.S. are you from?"

"Should we be talking about that in front of Kellam?"

"Kellam is omniscient, he knows anyway." I explained.

"New York city." She said. "I enjoy playing volleyball, and was a fanfiction writer." She looked behind herself at me. "That was before I came here."

"Thoaria?" I said.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "How did you know that?"

"I followed your work." She actually was a really good writer. If I recall correctly, she did a lot of Self-inserts. Why was I so irritated with her then? "If I remember two things, it is that you like volleyball, and you are from New York"

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "But couldn't the similarities have been coincidental, and you just made a huge mistake?"

"Too coincidental. Remember, this IS a bad fanfic."

"Right." Erin said.

We rode in silence for a while, before she finally spoke:

"What about you? Where are you from?" I considered it for a moment.

"Do you want to know where I consider home, where I was going, or where I actually was?" I asked her.

"Ummmm… All three?"

"I was living in Savannah Georgia, we were about to move to San Antonio Texas, and I am living in Atlanta Georgia now." I explained.

"How?" she asked. "How is all of that possible"

I felt a dizzy spell, and I returned to that day.

_All of my family was sleeping in the car except for my father and mother. We were having an argument of a great proportion. _

"_Mom!" I said to her. "All of my life was in Savannah! Why would I want to move to Butthole Texas?"_

"_It is San Antonio, and you have all the opportunities in the world in San Antonio! Way more than in Savannah."_

"_I hear you, but I don't understand!"_

_I was approaching a crossroad. I came to a complete stop at the sign, and was going to continue on my way. When I was in the center of the road, I saw a car cut a swerving path towards us. My parents screamed in pain as the car T-Boned the side of my parents car at 100mph. Then all I saw was whiteness. _

_When I finally awoke, I saw the wrecked car about me, and felt my head. It was bleeding. I stumbled towards a shape in the darkness. It was my little brother. _

_He had several large shards of glass sticking out of his body, and his skull was almost completely caved in. Bile rose in my throat. I stumbled away from the corpse of my brother, retching at the sight when I saw my sister._

_The entire right side of her face was gone._

_I ran away from her corpse, and towards the trees. All I saw up there were the corpses of my parents, their innards wrapped around the branches of the tree, and hanging upside down. Their milky pupils staring into my soul and asking why they were in this position. I finally let go of my ill held dinner onto the grass underneath the same tree. I was crying. My entire family, gone in a blink of an eye. Suddenly not there anymore. Just a statistic. I heard a cry for help from the wreckage of the other car. I walked towards it, and saw a bearded man, his eyeball out of his socket, and cuts all over his face. He was pinned under the 2 ton weight of his own car. His raspy breaths told me that he was still alive._

"_Help Me." He rasped_

_I looked on him in rage and hate. He decided that it would be a good idea to drink some beer, and drive a car. If only I had been a little faster._

"_Help Me" He rasped again._

"_I cannot help you, and would not help you even if I could." I told him._

"_Sorry." He croaked as he died._

_I looked upon his corpse for a while, wondering what sort of malice he had against me to take my family away. I took out my phone, then dialed the famous 3 number service system._

"_911 what is your emergency?" The female voice said._

"_Me and my family have just been in a car accident." I told the operator. "It is bad. My family may or may not be dead, and the driver in the other car is definitely dead." _

"_What is your location?"_

"_I don't know precisely." I told her. "Somewhere on the road from Georgia to Texas."_

"_Ok, keep talking to me. Are you all right?"_

_I then felt faint, the world spun around._

"_I have some head wound, probably minor since I am talking to you. I am bleeding rather quickly, and I have just had a fainting spell. I maybe bleeding out."_

"_Okay, hold on." The operator said calmly. "Hold on."_

_As she was relaying that information to the servicemen, I felt the world spin again, and things were getting dark. I felt myself succumb to darkness, and I could stay awake no longer._

_When I awoke once again, I was laying in a starch white room. I was not sure if I was in heaven or not. Then I smelled it. The smell of sterilization, desperation, sickness, and death. The smell of a hospital. I felt the bandages on the side of my head, and remembered that it was not in fact a dream like I had hoped. It was a living nightmare with proof of existence on the side of my head. A woman with a white uniform walked in, and looked me up and down. _

"_You're awake." She observed._

"_Where is my family?"_

"_They are dead." She stated bluntly._

Relax, Relax. Hum Gerudo valley, and think about Liv. She is your anchor. She keeps you here. Keep… Calm. Erin looked at me strangely then said:

"Sorry I asked."

I can't wait to get back to Ylisstol.

**AN: Well, I am skipping ahead a year for the next part. All that has happened might become apparent then. See ya. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN: Hello people of the internet! I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I will let you read it. Yeah, blah blah blah disclaimers, lets go:**

I was walking down a hallway pacing up and down, pondering a question that has been plaguing me. Should I propose to Olivia? I mean, I really want to, but her family hates me right now. Flavia wants to kill me on sight, and I don't think that it would be conducive to a family environment. Holy shit, I sounded like Mirel there. I really love her, but her family really needs to take a chill pill. Is that my problem? Or theirs? I need to stop thinking about this.

So I walked back towards the barracks, when I saw a flash of light come from the building. I decided to check it out, because I was wondering what it was.

Turns out Erin discovered Gaius was a womanizer. She had him shirtless, and his entire right arm was wrapped in copper wire. that copper wire was attached to a thunder tome in Erin's right hand. In her left, she held a picture of Marribelle.

"What do you think of her?" Erin asked.

"She is a bitch." He replied.

"Good, we are making impr-"

"But she has a nice rack." An electric shock traveled down the wire, and electrocuted Gaius.

"Lets try this again." She held up a picture of Nowi. "What do you think of her?"

"I was desperate, so I plowed her so hard I made her scream."

Electricity arched his back as he released a scream.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Training him." She replied.

"For what?" I asked her.

"Let me show you a simple math equation." She wrote down:

Candy+Handsome+Womanizer=Bad

-Womanizer

Candy+Handsome=Good

"Ah." I said, looking back at Gaius' smoking form...Literally, he was smoking. "But aren't you supposed to subtract womanizer from both sides?" Math humor.

"This is a theoretical problem."

"It looks like a pretty real problem to me…"

"IT'S THEORETICAL!" Gaius began to wake up, and Erin turned away from me. She held up a picture of herself without even looking at it.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"Dauym gurl. I would tap that ass any day." Gaius claimed.

"What?" She asked looking at the picture.

…

All I could hear after that was screaming, and all I could see was smoke.

"I'll just go." I coughed as I left the room. I don't really care about Gaius enough to help him. He is kinda a dick.

I wandered the courtyard, shadow fencing invisible foes to keep myself loose. I killed so many Risen that day, it isn't even funny. I saw Lissa walking with baby Owain in the courtyard that I was shadow fencing in. Baby Owain was watching enraptured. I hope I didn't cause his 'Sword Arm' problems. Lissa walked over towards me.

"Hey Noah." She said. "I need a me day, and Chrom is on his honeymoon. Could you help me out by watching Owain?" I feel like I want to say no, but really I have nothing else better to do…

"Sure."

"Great! Owain can eat solid food, but nothing too hard, and he needs to nap in about two hours. He really likes stories!"

"Stories?"

"You know, action, adventure, that sort of thing." She said. I was having a mental disconnect here.

"You were telling your 1 and a half year old child, adventure stories?" No wonder he has problems.

"Is that an issue?"

"No issue at all." I claimed. Geez.

"Great! I will be back in about three hours." I looked at baby Owain.

"Hey squirt." I awkwardly paused as he looked me in the eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"Story." He said. He raised his arms in the air.

Alright, story… story… I got it!

"Once upon a time, there were four nations. One for each of the four elements, earth, wind, fire, and water." Owain was absorbing it all with wide eyes. "Each one had people who could control that element. They all lived in peace and harmony until the fire nation attacked the other three nations. Only the avatar, the boy who could bend all four of the elements could save them, but he vanished for 100 hundred years."

"Ooooohhh." Owain said.

By the time his mother came back with Marribelle (Baby Brady was on the way as well.) I had Owain running around the courtyard screaming:

"I am dah avater! Die fire natin!" Rather than being concerned like any normal parent would be, she seemed pleased. I realize now, that I was the cause of the problem, and not the solution.

"Noah! You are awesome, you will make a great father some day!" She flirted. Ooooh no.

"Thank you?" I said unsure how to proceed. If Olivia finds out, we may be down a healer. I will be the first to acknowledge that she isn't the most mentally stable person ever, but that is part of why I love her so much. Lissa was obviously flirting. (After being in such a long, serious relationship with Olivia I could tell the difference. If they started acting like she did, they were flirting.)

"Maribelle? I think that Noah and I should discuss payment." She said doing a shooing motion away from her.

"Whatever you say Lissa." She sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing." As soon as she left, Lissa adopted a posture that made her ooze suggestiveness. Her chest slightly puffed out, with one shoulder higher than the other. Sweet Naga.

"I can tell you are trying to come off as sexual, but I can't take you seriously. You are too cutesy." I tried to explain. She ignored me.

"Now about your payment…" She said walking her fingers up my chest. I hope Olivia NEVER finds out what happened here. We would be down a healer without a doubt. I laughed nervously.

"What is a favor between friends?" She said suggestively."

"Seriously, what is this about?"

"I need you."

"Any other favor than one which would challenge my relationship with Olivia." I told her. "I would do. I can't live without Olivia." Her posture immediately changed.

"I WILL PRANK YOU SO HARD! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Gaius was walking, slightly stunned out of the barracks, and Lissa grabbed him before she left the area, and dragged him back to the castle.

About an hour later, I was in our room in the barracks. I walked over to the right edge of the wall, and pulled up one of the floorboards. underneath, I saw a small shimmer. A single star on the darkest night. I pulled it out, and gave the ring a look over. It was small and ornate. Plus it cost me a fortune! The gold tines wrapped around each other in a celtic knot pattern, forming into the shape of a rose. In the center was the same kind of flawless stone set into the center as on her necklace. I purposefully bought it to match that necklace that I bought her in Ferox. I knew now. I loved her, and there was no possible way that I would ever love anyone else ever again. I had to put a ring on it. Gaius then chose that moment to swagger in.

"Two to One bitch." He said. I didn't feel like dealing with it. I was too happy.

"ERIN! HE'S WOMANIZING AGAIN!" I called behind me.

"What have you done?" He asked me. "That is so not sweet. You are violating the Bro code." I rolled my eyes.

"We aren't bros." I reminded him.

"Gaaaaaaiiiiiiiiuuuuuuussssss." I heard Erin hiss behind me.

I was humming Gerudo Valley while polishing the ring. And listening to the beautiful screams of Gaius.

**AN: I can't stop laughing. Seriously. I love this chapter. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So, the reason i didn't update yesterday, is because I needed a me day! Seriously? Over 40k words in less than a month, and I don't get a me day? You are all just a bunch of jerks. (Just kidding, I am sure you can understand.) If you have read this far, I am sure you know where you can find the disclaimers. Enjoy!**

I was pacing nervously. Why was I so nervous? Maybe because I was making the most important decision of my life later that day. That is right. The ring had settled deep into my pocket, and I was sweating up a storm. I needed to set the ambiance just right.

Which was why I was wearing a pink apron.

Let me explain.

I was trying to bake a pie, and my previous three attempts were charred black on the counter in the kitchen. When Gaius saw what I was trying to do, he advised to get in the mood of cooking by wearing an apron, and he offered me his. I don't know why I trusted him, maybe it was because he baked his own sweets. I realized soon that he probably had a vendetta against me because...

It was pink.

PINK.

Olivia can make pink work, but I never could.

"The pie smells done Noah." Gaius told me. "Man I am hungry."

Oh yeah, part of this deal, was that if he helped make the pie, I had to make two, and give him one. I agreed for such sage advice as:

"Man I love Sugar, put more sugar in."

And:

"Put some of these blueberries in. I love blueberries."

"Olivia is allergic to blueberries." I informed him.

"So? This pie is for me right?"

"Why are you even here? Don't you have someone to sexually harass or something?" He looked to the side to make sure no one was watching.

"I don't want Swirls to kill me." Swirls, or crazy. How appropriate for Erin. I am now under the impression that she has more than a few screws loose. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Heck, I am planning to propose to one of the craziest ones on the shepherds.

Am I crazy?

…

How would I know if I was crazy?

Anyway, I took out the pies, and Gaius immediately ran away with his pie. I am not sure, but was that a surprised yelp I just heard? Guess Gaius just got grabbed by 'Swirls' for day two of his training. She was saying something about a wind whip today?

I was not sorry for him in the least.

Then I tasted the filling for my perfectly made pie. Maybe I felt a little sorry for him. Certainly not enough to save him though. Who knows? Maybe Erin will be good for him. As of right then, I was about to chop some green bell peppers for the dinner I was making her.

It ended up that the pie was the thing that took the longest. I was able to make the rest of the meal with little to no difficulty. Philly Cheesesteaks weren't the hardest thing to make, but they certainly weren't easy either. I was by no means a gourmet chef so… lets just hope that love kills taste buds as well. Really, I was hoping for the sentimentality of a home cooked meal rather than the taste. I packed it all into a picnic basket, and prayed that Yogi bear didn't decide to make an entrance. That is very improbable. This is NOT a crossover fic. When Olivia didn't show after an hour when she was supposed to, I began to get worried. I ran up the road, where I found a horrifying sight.

The wagon that Olivia was driving appeared to have fallen into a pitfall trap. Carved into the tree next to it were the words:

"I promised."  
>What was that supposed to mean? Then I remembered what Lissa promised the day before:<p>

"I WILL PRANK YOU SO HARD! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

I am sure that she meant for it to be a harmless prank, but looking over the wreckage, I realized that it had gone horribly wrong. Olivia had fallen to the bottom of it, and her leg was twisted at an odd angle. Even with my limited skills as a healer, I could tell that it was obviously broken. Shit.

"Olivia!" I called down to her scared for her life.

"Noah?" She moaned.

She was still conscious, and that was good. I had to get down there to asses my possible fiancee's wounds. Good thing there was a rope within reach in the hole. It was a little longer than absolutely necessary, but it was probably for climbing mountains instead of getting girlfriends out of pitfalls. I lowered myself in, and saw Olivia's violet orbs veiled with pain. Her broken leg was askew, but her bone was not sticking out of the leg, so that was good. Other than that, she did not appear to have any major external wounds. I smiled with slight relief until I realized I had left my healing staff in our room. All I had with me was Donny.

"Alright Liv, I want you to hold on around my neck, can you do that?" I asked her.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Alright." Upper body strength, don't fail me now. pulled myself up arm over arm out of the thirty foot pitfall trap. It was not easy with Liv on my back, and nothing but a rope to help me. By the time I had reached the top, my arms were burning from lack of oxygen, and my shoulders were sore from supporting Liv's weight. I collapsed, panting at the edge of the pit.

"Should we take a break?" Liv asked me.

"No." I replied. "We have to get you to a healer." I stood, and began to walk.

Walking down a path for 10 miles, downhill, lightly armed, and no girlfriend with a broken leg on my back was easy enough. Walking uphill with a girl with a broken leg on your back was a completely different matter. I was thinking that this couldn't get any worse, until I heard the high pitched screams of risen on the hunt up ahead. Wow. Ok. We are in trouble. Lets think things through. There were probably about 3 or 4 judging from the volume of the screams. If none of them were archers, I could probably take them with just Donny. Then I heard the roar of a wyvern. I set Liv down leaning against a tree, and handed her my concoction.

"Drink that love." I told her. "I got a job to do."

"Mom told me you would abandon me." She said. "Please prove her wrong." I looked into her eyes.

"You had to sneak away, didn't you." I reasoned.

"Mom wouldn't let me come back." She told me, pain dulling her eyes. "I will not abandon you. Ever." I nodded.

"Drink that concoction. It will help with the pain. I will be back." I told her. I kissed her on the forehead, then I ran forward to meet the threat.

There was an archer, a wyvern rider, and two myrmidons blocking the path back to Ylisstol. They did not seem to notice me yet, so I would have to press that advantage. I drew the two kunai from their sheaths on my legs. I threw one at the wyvern rider, and the other at one of the myrmidons. The myrmidon got hit dead center of his forehead, and disappeared into purple ash, but the one I threw at the Wyvern rider bounced off of the scales of the wyvern. The scales… This ones scales were red, purple, and blue, as well as a white underbelly. Most wyverns just had a normal red coloring. It was that same Wyvern I rescued that day on the ridge path where we recruited Cordelia. I wonder who the rider was. The rider was…

I am done. Find a new protagonist, because I am SO DONE!

…

Fine, I will describe her for you.

Everything about her was so painfully cute that I had to avert my eyes. Her eyes were about three times wider than a normal human being, and her head was very large. She looked like she was drawn in the chibi style. Even worse, she was dressed like a manakate, so she didn't leave much to the imagination either. Seriously, why did every other woman in this game have to be drawn like a complete slut? I digress. She turned to me, and closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Mr. Risen!" She called in a singsong voice. "Kill over there please." The Risen sprang into action, and attacked me. What the hell? How is she controlling them? The myrmidon was dispatched quickly by Donny, but the archer hung back, and fired an arrow into my thigh. My body screamed with pain, and I picked up one of my Kunai off of the ground, and threw it into the risen's head. The Wyvern rider over dramatically seemed disappointed.

"Why can't you just die Mr. Senpai?" She asked, then seemed to recover quickly. "Oh well, the arrow in your leg is poisoned, so you will die anyway!" My blood ran cold. "You aren't the one I want to kill most anyway!" Her voice turned dark, and kinda creepy at this point. "Tell Erin Thoaria says hello." Then the wyvern took off, leaving me a poisoned mess. I picked up my Kunai, and returned them to their sheaths. That had to have been Erin's alternate. I suddenly had a bout of weakness. My head began to spin, and my vision blurred. Then the bout ended as soon as it began. I needed to get Liv and I to a healer now.

When I reached Liv, she asked:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't need her to be worrying about me. "Get on my back. Let's keep moving." We walked for a while, but as one mile turned to two, and two turned to four my condition steadily was deteriorating. I trudged on, pain moving quickly throughout my body. I hoped that I would be able to get Liv back before I died. Liv whispered something in my ear:

"Thank you. I love you so much." I smiled weakly.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Drop me and leave." She told me.

"Never." I replied. "We don't want what your mother said to become true now do we?" I felt her grip tighten around me. Then, I saw it. Ylistol's main gates. When I approached, I heard the guards shout:

"Open the gates! Shepherds!" I trudged through the gates, pain growing worse every step. I walked, and walked, and did nothing but concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Then I saw Maribelle.

"Maribelle!" I groaned with pain evident in my voice. "Help her!" Then the pain became to much to bear, and I blacked out on the street.

When I began to come to, I heard two voices speaking to each other.\

"He got back just in time. If he had taken another ten minutes to get to me, he would have died."

"So he will be okay?" I could recognize Olivia's voice anywhere.

"Yes, but the poison used on him is extremely potent, deadly, and painful. So painful in fact, that by all rights he should have been writhing around on the ground after two minutes of being subjected to it. Not walking around after two and a half hours." I now saw Erin's form come into focus.

"Really?"

"Either he has an extreme pain tolerance, or he loves you enough, and was worried about you enough, that he could ignore the excruciating pain to bring you to safety." Erin said. I heard Liv crying.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said as she backed out of the room. "Gaius!" She called out as she walked away.

Liv turned on me, and I saw tears on her face. She looked relieved.

"You said you were alright." She blubbered. "When you were really dying?" She punched my arm.

"Why?" She cried. After every time she punched me, she would repeat the question. After a while, she flopped on my chest, and began sobbing uncontrollably. I hugged her, and stroked her head. I figured now would be as good a time as any to pop the question.

"Check my pocket." I croaked to her. Her tear streaked face was in front of mine.

"What?' She asked.

"Check my pocket." I croaked again.

She reached into my pocket, and drew out the golden ring. Her crying stopped, and her breath hitched.

"Wear it." I told her. "And let's be together forever." Her sobbing stopped, and she said:

"You idiot." She cried. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot." She wiped her eyes, and crashed her lips into mine.

"Of course." She whispered as she came up for air. We laid together, and rested. My fiancee in my arms, I had never felt more elated in my entire life.

**AN: One, Two, Three: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**AN: Hello people of the internet! I did a small time skip again! No the wedding has not happened yet, I won't skip that, but it should be fun to see how this one is received. If you have read this far, I am sure you know where you can find the disclaimers. Enjoy!**

The Northroad was especially interesting when you have colorful traveling companions. As Flavia is not approving of me (For some reason I don't understand.) I had to go up to Ferox to get her parents backing for the marriage. Of course, Olivia may be able to smooth things over, so she had to come. However, Erin insisted that I was not ready for unassisted travel, so she had to come as well. My theory is that she really just wanted to see Ferox for herself. Of course, wherever Erin went, Gaius went now too, following behind her horse attached to it by a leash around his neck.

"This is so not sweet." He commented.

"If you would stop your womanizing ways," She said. "You could ride with me, but you don't, you act like a jackass, and jackasses don't ride horses."

"Jackasses get mounted instead." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Did I mention that the leash had a built in Elthunder?" She asked Gaius sweetly. Gaius' eyes widened.

There was a flash, and Gaius collapsed. His corpselike form bounced alongside the road. I was beginning to get slightly disturbed by this.

"I should go…"

"Don't." Olivia told me. "He deserves every bit of this." I can't argue with waifu. We continued walking along the road.

"Olivia," I began. "What is the likelihood that your parents will be ok with us getting married?" She considered for a moment.

"You've seen my parents." She told me. "There is no knowing with them."

"No fighting though." Erin reminded me for the 1256th time. "Your body still hasn't completely recovered from the poison."

"Thank you broken record." I told her, then I turned back to Liv. "Will that be necessary? Fighting?"

"Don't be surprised." She answered. "That is the Feroxi's favorite form of diplomacy."

"But he can't fight…"

"At 100% I know." She sighed. I noticed some movement behind Erin.

"I think Gaius is waking up." I told her.

Apparently she was much more interested in Gaius than me. Considering how she treats Gaius… Thank the gods.

"What is the worst case scenario?" I asked Liv.

"Grima comes back immediately."

"Reasonable worst case scenario."

"You get shot on sight like Flavia threatened." Olivia told me.

"Well, lets hope that doesn't happen." I joked.

"It is one of the more likely scenarios." She told me. "Knowing my parents."

"Lovely." I could even hear the dryness in my voice. "I'll just wear my cloak pulled to my face then. That way, the archers won't know it is me."

"Probably a good idea." She told me.

"We want to go in incognito." I said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"I think that a guy on a leash is pretty conspicuous don't you?" I asked her.

"If you want to say something to her, go ahead." She told me. "Just excuse me while I run ahead of you."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to see you die." She joked.

"Very funny!" I called after her as she rode away. I groaned inwardly at the conversation that I was about to have with Erin.

"Hey!" I shouted to her.

"Huh?" She responded. She appeared to be enchanting a stick.

"You do realize that we are trying to infiltrate Regena Ferox without being caught right?" I asked her.

"Yes." She admitted.. "We do want minimal fighting." She flicked her wrist, and a tendril of wind sprung out the end with a cracking sound. So THAT is what a wind whip was. That is pretty… Stay focused Noah.

"I think we would be more likely to be caught if there was, say a man with a leash on walking with us?" I said to her.

"This is true." Gaius said. "I think it would be pretty conspicuous if I was still on the leash when we got there." He put a lollipop in his mouth. Erin bit her lip considering this.

"As soon as he starts trying to Womanize again," She said cracking the whip again. "He goes back on the leash again." I realized that this was the best deal I was going to get.

"Deal." I said. She pulled Gaius to her roughly.

"Try to run, and I chase you down." She told him. "You won't like what happens next."

"Whatever." He said through his lollipop. The collar came off of his neck, and Gaius was free. He didn't even try to run.

"Thank you." I said to her, just as we approached the Longfort. I pulled my cloak low over my face.

"Olivia the Khan's daughter, coming home." She told the guards on top of the fort.

"Open the gates! They are with miss Olivia!" The head guard called, and we walked through. I saw strips of countryside that I had seen many times before on the way to Arena Ferox. I kept the hood of my cloak low, as I did not want to be recognized by any of the guards patrolling the roads. When we arrived at the castle, Flavia appeared to greet her daughter.

"Olivia!" She said. "I was so worried."

"I had to see if what you said is true." Olivia told her. "If Noah really would abandon me someday."

"I am so sorry." She replied. "I told you he was a damn mistake." I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Not on your life." I told her as I pulled my hood back. "Would I ever abandon Olivia." I stared Flavia directly in the eyes, even though I could see at least ten bows trained on me in my peripheral vision. "I love my fiancee way too much."

"You like your dramatic entrances too much." Olivia told me through the corner of her mouth.

"Go big, or go home." I replied in a similar fashion.

"Sometimes Noah, I question your common sense. Other times, I remember you have none." She stated. Ouch.

"Love you too dear."

"What did I say I would do if I ever saw you again?" She asked me. Even though it was frigid, I could feel the sweat pouring down my face.

"Shoot me on sight." I shrugged. "But I figured that it was only proper to invite you to the wedding in person!" I laughed trying to play off my nervousness.

"I am tempted to kill all of you that aren't my daughter."

"Hey!" Erin shouted. "That isn't fair to us! We didn't do anything to you!"

"You brought him here!"

"He is my patient!" She puffed her chest up proudly. "I can't very well leave him alone until he is recovered"

"You came here." She said, incredulous. "Injured, and with no plans other than to invite me to your wedding?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you an idiot?" She asked me.

"Trust me mom." Olivia said. "This is not his finest moment."

"I thought I was doing alright." I said. I was hurt. I truly did.

"You were, until you revealed yourself too early."

"You could have waited until I was away from my archers." Flavia suggested.

"Can I say something?" Erin asked.

"NO!" All three of us said in unison.

"A little trouble in paradise?" I heard Gaius mutter.

"Maybe." I heard Erin mutter back.

I saw Flavia throw her sword to the ground.

"I am too hungover to deal with this right now." She claimed. "Take Olivia to her room, and those three to the dungeon. I will sort them out later."

Well, as long as there isn't any trolls, I should be fine.

**AN: This next one should be interesting I think. Noah and Olivia fighting? Is that possible? XD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**AN:Hello people of the internet! I have the Flu! Yay… Ow. Here is the chapter. Oh. Disclaimers… You already know them. And I am just as tired of typing them as you are of reading them.**

The smell of mold permeated the air as I stared at my cell wall. Only the sound of dripping water was to be heard throughout my tiny 4 by four foot universe. Occasionally a sigh of content appeared from the cell to my right where Gaius was stored. I don't blame him in the least. Compared to the hell that he has been through for the past few weeks, this must seem like a vacation to him. Erin however, was not taking it as well.

"LET ME OUT! I AM GOING STIR CRAZY!" Erin shouted.

"We have only been in here for half an hour." I reminded her.

"Quiet you two." Gaius said. "A guard is coming by." As the guard passed, all of us pretended to be doing something else. I don't know what Erin and Gaius did, but I just closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. When the guard passed, Erin hissed:

"Aren't you two thieves? Can't you just pick the locks?" I considered this for a moment.

"I am already in hot water with the Khans. I want to marry one of their daughters, so I think I should piss them off as little as possible."

"That is a good reason." Erin acknowledged. "What about you Gaius?"

"I just enjoy hearing you squirm."

"What?" She asked.

"This next guard coming by is a sweet piece of work.." Gaius stated. "And you better believe that I am getting myself an eyeful of TnA as she walks by."

"WHAT!" There was a silence as the guard passed. But you could cut the tension between the cells with a knife. If silence could kill, you could bet that Gaius would be dead, deep fried, paired with fava beans and a nice chianti, and fed to Hannibal Lector. PFTPFTPFTPFTPFTPFTPFT! When the guard was finally out of earshot I heard Erin hiss:

"When we get out of here, I will be giving you the whipping of a lifetime."

"If you can catch me." Gaius commented.

"GRRRRRRR!" Erin growled. Oh look, we may be down a Shepherd before we get home. Good thing that Erin was the only one of us who couldn't get out of her cell.

A stream of light appeared moments later with Flavia casting a shadow into my cell. She fumbled for the keys at her belt.

"Allow me." I said, picking the lock on my cell door, and opening it wide for her. She scowled at me, then I was looking up at the damp ceiling with a stinging cheek.

"Why did you come here?" She asked me. "I was warning you to stay away from Olivia!"

"Yeah I got that. You hate me."

"It was for your own good idiot!"

"How was that for my own good?"

"Liv is promised to marry someone else!" I lay back stunned for a moment. When in all of our time together did Liv ever give any indication to this? I had a bigger fish to fry.

"And you did this," I said calmly. "By being openly hostile to me? Instead of telling me this sooner?"

"Erm… Let's just say whenever my daughter is involved, it is neither of our finest hours." She said, sheepish. "You may be wondering why Liv didn't tell you, well it is because she didn't know. I wrote of her attraction to you as a passing fancy instead of the real article, so I was going to wait until your relationship ended." She explained. That made sense. In a sort of weird way. I had one question.

"Why?" I asked. "Why have an arranged marriage anyway?"

"They have Basilio's infant son Marcus as a hostage." She explained to me. "The only way we can get him back is by giving him Olivia's hand in marriage."

"Why didn't you just say no? It doesn't involve your family."

"Basilio's family and mine are so close that it doesn't even matter anymore." She said. "Plus it is a matter of Feroxi honor!"

"How exactly does it help Feroxi honor if you marry away your kid like that?" I asked her.

"Because the suitor in question has one of the most powerful armies he world at his back." She took a deep breath. "He is a high officer in the Valmese army." Okay, that eliminated some innocent men off of my assholes that need to die list.

"Who exactly is he?" I prompted.

"The tactician Excellus." She said. Does she mean the little toad of a man that was Walhart's tactician? That Excellus? This should be easy, I mean, he was really easy to kill for all of the build-up he was getting in game, and as far as I could tell, I was between level 5 and 15 of… whatever the hell class I am.

"We can't go against him, because he has proven that he is willing and capable of killing little Marcus." Flavia said. "I just want to say I am sorry before leaving you in here to rot." Shit! I had to think fast. What was Ferox most widely known for? Cold? Army? Directness?

The Arena.

"I will fight Excellus for the right to Olivia's hand." Flavia seemed surprised. "A side bet of: if he loses he has to give up Marcus. If I lose I will become his slave."

"Hmmmmm…" Flavia said. "That idea has merit. You are a prisoner though!"

"Every man has a right in the courts of Feroxi law to fight in the arena." I heard Erin say..

"How did you know that Swirls?" Gaius asked her.

"How do you know every single type of sweet, and the bust size of every female Shepard in Ylisse?' She asked him. "I actually study you perv!"

"My studies are way sweeter than yours!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Will you two guards escort them out?" Flavia asked the two guards behind her. "They are giving me a headache." We waited for the sounds of Gaius and Erin arguing to disappear down the hallway.

"She was right though." She told me. "I knew you were smart. That is a way for all of our problems to be solved." I wanted to kill Excellus, but I knew that I needed to help get Marcus back.

"When can I fight?" I asked her.

"In about an hour. Some other poor schmuck in the prison has challenged Basilio for his freedom." Flavia laughed. "Basilio will free him alright. Free him to go to hell." I chuckled along with her. She really wasn't that bad of a person. One more thing to check.

"You aren't still mad about the… thing you caught me and Olivia doing?" She blushed at the mention of that day.

"You fixed that problem yourself by getting engaged." She admitted.

About an hour later, I was behind a drawbridge waiting for my name to be announced.

"Our next fight," I heard the announcer shouted. "Is a fight for the hand of our very own Olivia!" Cheering shook the ground. "It is also to rescue, or damn Marcus!" I realized how much faith Flavia was putting in me. Basilio as well. I could not afford to lose this fight.

"The fight will be sword on sword to first blood. All other weapons are banned from the fight." That's fine. Donny is my best weapon anyway. I doubt that Excellus will fight fair though.

"In the red corner, is the vicious Valmese victor, Excellus!" Cheers greeted him as he raised a claw into the air in greeting. I want to kill him. I fingered the bow on my back.

"In the blue corner, it is the fresh meat straight from the prison cells, Noah!" I ran out, and stood, surrounded by the cheers of the people of Ferox. The herald shouted from the sky:

"I want a good clean fight. Now, may Olivia officially start the fight?" I saw Olivia rise in her dancer garb. She looked extraordinarily beautiful. She lifted the silk scarf off of her shoulders, and let it loose. I saw it flutter down lazily in the wind. Like a leaf fluttering through the autumn sky, it fluttered down into my arms. I realized what this was, and everyone else in the crowd knew it too. This was a favor. It told the crowd in no uncertain terms who Olivia wanted to win. I guess it is just my hopeless romantic inside, but I always wanted to be a knight in shining armor to someone. To be a hero. I guess I can check that off of my bucket list. The crowd awwwed in appreciation as I wrapped the scarf around my neck. Excellus just scowled at me, and raised his sword in front of his face. I drew Donny out of the sheath at my waist and pointed it at Excellus.

"Begin." Olivia said, as if she had not just proclaimed her bias to the world.

I realized immediately that Erin was right. I had not completely recovered from the poison. My sword play was way sluggish compared to the way I normally fight. Good thing that Excellus was completely glacial compared to me. I blocked three clumsy strikes from Excellus before I got bored. I slapped the sword out of his hands, and put my sword at his throat.

"Yield." I told him.

"I don't think so." He croaked. I then noticed the Bolganone tome he was aiming at my chest. I reacted quickly, and rolled out of the way. A pillar of fire shot up from where I was standing. Excellus cackled as he fired off another pillar which I barely rolled out of the way of as well. This time when I recovered from the roll, I had my killer bow drawn.

"You have failed!" I shouted as I fired my bow. The arrow flew out, and struck the tome out of his hands. While he attempted to catch it before it fell to the ground, I drew one of my kunai from my leg sheath, and threw it in his back. Blood oozed from his back, and I heard the trumpets signaling the end of the match.

Apparently Excellus didn't get the memo. He drew himself up straight, and fired another Bolganone. I dodged, and prepped my bow to fire again. There was no need. Flavia and Basilio had their arms raised, and two hundred bowmen had arrows trained on Excellus.

"Yield!" Basilio shouted.

"Fine!" He shouted back. "You will never see Marcus again!" Basilio's eyes hardened.

"Tell me where he is!" Basilio shouted back.

"Expect the Valmese army to be on your shores within the year." Excellus said. "Eeh eeh hee! Eeh eeh hee!"

"Fire!" Basilo shouted as he dropped his arm. Two hundred arrows fired into the ground where Excellus was standing only a moment before. Now, there remained nothing but his eerie laugh. Did… did I just start the war with Valm? Then I saw my fiancee run into my arms, and realized it didn't matter in the least yet.

That was a worry for another day.

**AN: Well, I started the war with Valm! I think that I have a few more things to wrap up before moving on, but other then that, we are just about done with the between war years. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So yeah, I still have the flu, and this could possibly be the very worst possible wedding chapter ever because of it. I have noticed that my writing becomes more… direct. I realize that marriages need to be whimsical, when I am sick, I am just… not. Just a warning. Hey, if you have read this bad fanfic so far, then it shouldn't be a problem. Disclaimers… you know… fuck it. On with the story!**

This was the second time in a year that I was dressing up, a new personal record. This time though, I was doing so happily, and without prompt. That was a first. Of course today was a special day. Today was my wedding day. Well, I guess that it was a small affair. No big deal I guess. There were a few people invited, but no bachelor party, and no huge after party either. It was Olivia's family, Sumia acting as her maid of honor (We didn't really care if that wasn't actually true.), Robin acting as my best man, and Libra presiding over the ceremony. We didn't plan for any more guests than that. So when I walked the aisle of the completely filled church, I kinda panicked. This was a private ceremony! The entirety of the shepherds were not supposed to show up! Flavia and Basilio brought an unexpected entorage as well. A bunch of the same guards that were trying to kill me two weeks ago, were wiping tears out of their eyes at the sight of the blushing bride.

Speaking of that, the blushing bride in question was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Her pink hair shined in the sunlight streaming from the window above her. Her white dress was sleeveless, and shimmered from the white stream cascading from her waist. It made me feel, despite being dressed up, and hating every moment of it, underdressed. The smile of pure bliss on her face only served to increase her beauty. Jas (If you can't remember, he is Olivia's father.) stood next to her absolutely bawling his eyes out. He seems intimidating, but he is really emotional guy. I looked beside him, to the front row and saw Chrom, and a pregnant Sumia sitting in the front row next to Gaius, who was handcuffed to Erin and sulking. Next to them sat Robin, who still did not know we may or may not have accidentally started a war with Valm. Oops… Not going to worry about that. Let's just deal with the beautiful waifu at the end of the aisle.

I stood facing her, and just looked into the violet pools I had come to love so much. I started to feel the atmosphere for real as I realized this was actually happening. I was going to live forever with this woman. I was going to start a family. A… family. My own… family.

…

Sorry, I just got emotional there. It is just that my mother would have loved Olivia. They had a lot in common. Of course, now I could help relieve my own pain. I was getting a new family. That part of my life will never disappear completely from me, but now I have to move on.

"Do you have your vows ready Noah?" Libra asked me. Oh yeah. I had those ready a long time ago. Apparently they actually wrote out their vows in Ylisse instead of that "To have and to hold" stuff. I cleared my throat, and spoke:

"It seems a million years ago, and yet a moment ago, that I first met you." I told the people in the sanctuary. "Because since I realized I loved you, it has seemed I have known you forever, yet I still remember that day like it was yesterday." I realized a tear streamed down my cheek, so I wiped it off. "As for my promises to you, well I will continue to love you for the rest of my days of course. I promise to always protect you, and never forsake you. No matter how bad it gets, and no matter how old and sick I get, I promise I will stay yours. This I swear on our love, the one thing I know is real." The crowd applauded, and eventually Libra had to raise his hand in the air for silence.

"Olivia, do you have yours?" He asked.

"Well…" She said. "I am not very good with crowds." She stated. "But, I love you. I promise to love you forever. Um… I also promise to help protect you, Naga knows that will be a full time job." That statement drew a chuckle from the crowd, and Olivia just stood there, blushing and smiling. "Um… I promise to be a good wife to you. I promise to love you forever, no matter Ummm…. how crazy I become. This I swear on our love which is eternal." The crowd awwed, and Libra raised his hand for silence.

"You may now kiss the bride." He told me.

Olivia and I shared then a kiss, that was cut short almost immediately by the crash of glass, and the roar of a Wyvern. I turned to see the shattered window, and the giant wyvern riding Risen in the center of the aisle. All of the shepherds in the church were shocked. Then another crash came through, and I saw a pegasus. The rider had her pink hair wrapped in a bun, and was wearing one of those japanese demon masks. She took her killer lance, and stabbed wyvern and rider so that he dissolved into purple ash. I looked on at this in awe.

"Who are you?" I asked her. The pegasus shifted nervously.

"My name is Rose." I heard her muffled voice answer. The pegasus took off out the already broken window. Everyone just looked where she disappeared in awe. Ever since Lucina and Erin accidently let Rose's name slip, I have been wondering who she is. I think I may know. But it would break every ounce of preconceived Fire Emblem lore that ever was, or will be. I think Rose is my daughter, and she inherited her hair from Liv.

…

Why does the writer want to break all laws of nature while writing this? Oh yeah. This is a really bad self insert fic.

Nevermind.

**AN: I think this may be the shortest chapter on record, but I don't think that matters. Again, I am sick, so excuse me. Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**AN: Still sick. No way I am typing disclaimers. Have a chapter.**

I awoke the next morning to see Olivia sitting up in bed next to me. She seemed pretty troubled, her pretty pink brow scrunched up in worry. I sat up in bed, and kissed her right between the eyes, where it was scrunched.

"Hey, what's wrong Waifu?" I asked her. She blushed a deep red as I called her that.

"You have been calling me that ever since we have gotten married." Out loud at least. "Why?"

"No particular reason." I lied to her, grinning like an idiot. "What is wrong Liv?" She sighed, then she said:

"What Excellus said about Marcus, and war being on the shores of our country within the year. It is worrying me." I smiled at her. I was worried too. I also realized what little good it would do. We were basically on our honeymoon! (Or as much of a honeymoon as Robin would allow, damn buzzkill. His version of a honeymoon involved us only having to work from noon to six. Still six hours less than we could have had to ourselves, the ass... I digress.) We didn't have to worry about anything. That is kinda the point of the whole honeymoon thing. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and said:

"Look, I promise I can worry about that later, but right now I have my beautiful Waifu in my bed with me, so excuse me if I seem carefree." With that, I threw her face up onto our bed, and began kissing up her neck, and to her face.

"Who is this… Waifu person you keep talking about?" She asked me. She didn't really seem to mind that much.

About two hours after that, we went downstairs to get some breakfast. Along the way we passed several other Shepherd couples doing various things. Gaius and Erin (Technically not a couple, but since they returned from Ferox, Gaius hasn't leered at a single other woman other than Erin. (There was still a lot of leering going on there.) For Gaius, I consider that going steady.) were doing some sort of trust exercise where Gaius was blindfolded, and Erin would prod him to go in a certain direction. Surprisingly, this had to be the tamest thing she has done yet. I think Gaius may finally be trained enough for her. Maybe. There is still some possibility that she is a dominatrix, and she is getting some sort of sick pleasure from torturing Gaius. Next to them, Nowi and Lissa were glowering at the way they were acting. (Again, not a couple. They are a couple of spurned lovers though.) We passed them without a second look.

Virion and Maribelle were walking, and talking about the weather and noble things for some inexplicable reason. I don't try to understand those two. I just hope they are happily self-glorifying each other. We walked past them as well. When we got to the mess hall, Robin looked at us both, and lifted up a slightly crumpled letter.

"Come here you two." He told us with a calm tone of voice that told me he was really pissed. Great. Five bucks that is an official declaration of war.

"Yes Robin?" I said to him.

"This is an official document from Ferox requesting aid from Ylisse." Robin said. "And judging from what Flavia told me about your adventures with Excellus, I thought you should know that both of you are directly mentioned in the terms of surrender." He shook his head solemnly. "You two won't like it." He handed me the copy of the terms. It read:

"Dear Ferox-Ylisse alliance

"It has come to my attention that two of your Shepherds have come into conflict with my tactician. While I do not normally get involved with such strife, the things he said about our country are inexcusable. We have come to the conclusion that these statements can only be answered with steel in hand. However, since I am merciful to lesser beings, I will give you a few terms for your surrender:

The positions of Khanship, and Exaltship must be liquified as well as the organization known as the Shepherds.

All remaining Nobles will be able to maintain their holdings, but must pay a tax to me to assure me of their loyalty, and must aid me in battle.

The fire emblem must be delivered to me by the former Exalt of Ylisse.

A small monetary compensation of 100 million gp shall be delivered to me by the former Khans of Ferox.

The male who insulted my honor, and that of my tactician must be executed. The one's name is Noah. His head must be preserved, and brought to me so that I can mount it on my wall.

The female, Olivia, who insulted us in much the same manner must deliver the head to us, have her tongue chopped out, and be made one of my concubines. Upon her arrival the hostage by the name of Marcus will be released.

"Failure to cooperate with these terms within the end of the year will result in an immediate declaration of war on both Regena Ferox, and Ylisse. So the conqueror has spoken.

"Walhart the Conqueror"

"Sounds like an absolutely stand up guy." I said, handing the terms to Olivia for her to look over. "Is that why you called us over here? To have us accept the terms as well?"

"Most of the nobles in the land believe that we should." Robin stated. "There is a full blown rebellion going on in the southeastern portion of the country." Robin templed his hands in front of his face. "I have to ask, what the fuck did you say about this guy to get him so pissed at you?'

"It isn't really what I said as it is what I did." I said, appropriately sheepish. I heard Olivia gasp beside me.

"Well what exactly did you do?" Robin asked, frustration edging his voice.

"He… Um… Defended my honor." Olivia claimed.

"How?" Robin asked exasperated.

Olivia and I took turns explaining how it happened to him. Robin seemed angry for a while, then he cocked his head, as if observing us. When we finished, Robin nodded.

"Your body language does not indicate you are lying, or leaving anything out." Is that what he was observing? "However, you do not have anyone here to confirm your story is the truth."

"You could ask Erin or Gaius." I suggested.

"Or Flavia, or Basilio, or My father." Olivia added.

"Or anyone who was in the arena that day." Erin said, peering over the blindfolded Gaius' shoulders. When the hell did she get here?

"When the fuck did you get here?' Robin asked.

"I was here listening to the story." Erin replied.

"I was listening too." Gaius stated.

"The blind man doesn't talk." Erin said.

"Yes he does. He is just blind, not mute."

"The blind man is about to lose his tongue." Erin said sweetly.

"Sorry." Gaius said. Robin looked startled.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." I assured him. "I think it is their way of reassuring each other of their love."

"I don't love him!" She claimed.

"Yes you do." Gaius stated. "All I wish is that you would skip all of the abusive stuff, so we can get to plowing." Gaius, being blindfolded, did not notice the fist above his head. "Unless you are into that sort of thing. If that is the case, could you at least warn me before you use the whip or punch-" His thought was never finished as Erin knocked him out cold with one blow.

"If you excuse me," She said. "I have to train him to behave."

"Make sure he wears a condom."

"Shut the fuck up Noah." I laughed a bit as she walked away, dragging the corpse-like form of Gaius behind her.

"I don't see how you could be laughing at a time like this." Olivia said to me. "This is serious!" I had to think of something.

"You are right. I would sacrifice myself willingly if that was the only consequence. However, I see that Olivia is being threatened, so I will go out to war." I stated. Then I began humming Indestructible by Disturbed. Robin just stared at me uncomprehending, while Liv just sighed. Then we both stopped when we saw the guard come running in.

"Robin. The Exalt requests your presence outside the royal bedchamber." He recited. "Sumia has gone into labor." Robin sighed.

"Well, I got to go and be a supportive best friend now." Robin said. "Get to work you two. We have a war to prepare for." He turned away and muttered. "No way I am taking those terms sitting down. I am a Master Tactician after all." Olivia and I just sat there for a moment, drinking our coffee in silence.

"Is there really anything keeping us here?" I asked her.

"No." Olivia admitted.

"Do you want to…"

"Yeah."

"Let's leave before anyone notices." I pulled her to her feet, and we hightailed it back to our room. On our way, we passed Erin, but Gaius was nowhere to be… no wait they were attached at the lips. There wasn't even any whips or chains or lightning. It was… nice. I didn't get a good look at them, but it looked like things were going up for some, and down for others. For all of us, things only looked up.

**AN: There you go. (Sorry, I am not feeling my best.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**AN: Hello People of the internet. Sorry this took so long to post. It was a combo of potato internet, SAO, helping my little foster brother play Portal, and my brain drowning in green snot. Still not over the flu. I hope I will be better by christmas. **

I stood outside the exalted child's bedroom listening to the enthralling conversation Robin was having.

"Ok." Robin said. "I know we might not have the best working relationship right now, but I think it is something we should work on. You have your own duties and I have mine, but we have to put our differences aside for Chrom's sake. You care about Chrom, correct?" I heard a giggle, and a sigh. "Why am I even in charge of this thing? Aren't there caretakers?" I just laughed and walked away. Robin watching a baby was about as much of an effective choice as choosing Nowi or Tharja for the pinnacle of modesty award. Hopefully reinforcements would arrive soon. Oh look. It's Lucina.

"Hey Marth." I said to her.

"Hello." She greeted. "Do you know where my parents are?" I knew that if anyone would know how to take care of herself, it would be Lucina.

"Try your room." I told her. "You know… baby you."

"Oh. Thanks Noah." She brushed past me. I probably should tell her.

"Lucina."

"Hmm?"

"Robin is going to figure you out, and when he does, I never figured it out." I said to her.

"Why would you want that?" She asked me in confusion.

"Our tactician has an ego. I wouldn't want to deflate it any." I explained to her.

"Isn't that counter productive?" She asked me. Normally I could see her point.

"As far as I can tell, he has a pretty low self-esteem, so without constant inflation, it will shrivel into a little husk, and he won't be as effective." I reasoned.

"I don't think that's right…"

"I never said I was right." I reminded her. "I said that was what I thought." She did a little half laugh in her throat.

"I will be sure to tell Robin that he was the first to figure it out." She told me. "I need to find my parents though. Are you sure they are in my room?"

"No." I told her. "But it is a good place to start." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok. Thank you!" She ran off in Robin's direction. There is my good deed for the day Robin.

I walked out of the castle, wondering what I could do to relieve my boredom. Olivia was on a girls day with Cordelia and Sumia. I had no idea where Chrom was. So I might have been able to tell Lucina where Sumia was, but there was no way I could tell her where Chrom was. Gaius and Erin were doing something lovey dovey somewhere, plus they weren't funny anymore now that Erin wasn't abusive. I thought: Maybe I should get some sparring practice in.

When I arrived at the sparring area, someone was already there. A certain Swordmaster was fighting off four guards. Seven were already on the ground. Lon'qu had a killing edge in his hand, and was striking down another guard, while fending off the other three's strikes. Lon'qu was really fast. Recently, I was having trouble finding another sparring partner besides Olivia that was to my skill level. Maybe I could try Lon'qu? When he finished with the last guard, he was surrounded by the corpse like forms of eleven unconscious guards. He sheathed his sword and just said:

"Predictable." I walked into the ring clapping. He uttered a confused grunt, and turned to me.

"Well done." I told him. "You truly are skilled." I meant it. This wasn't idle flattery.

"Hm. Actually you are just the man I wanted to see." He informed me.

"Well, have you ever heard of the saying: 'If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours?'" I asked him. He seemed fairly confused.

"I don't know what a question has to do with scratching backs…" He claimed. I ignored this.

"If you spar with me." I told him. "I will answer any question."

"That sounds reasonable." He said immediately. "Let's clear out the guards."

After 20 minutes, we had stacked the still unconscious bodies of the guards in the corner.

"Swords only." He said. "If you retreat out of the ring, it is an automatic forfeit. We will fight until the other man cannot continue."

"Deal." I said, examining his blade. As it was a killing edge, the blade itself looked a bit like Donny's with a few notable variations. The killing edge had a much shorter handle than Donny, but a much longer blade. Donny's blade was also much thicker than the killing edge. That means he has a much longer reach. I have to get in close.

"Begin!" We both shouted in unison.

Lon'qu moved swiftly, striking five times in a row rapidly. I was able to divert all five strikes, but one scratched my leg, and the other scratched my arm. That had to have been the manifestation of the skill Astra. I countered with an upward diagonal slash, which he parried. The problem with this type of duel for me, was that I couldn't dodge attacks as effectively as I normally could. This was going to be an issue throughout the duel I could tell. I had to finish this quickly. I tried to run my blade down his for a disarming twist, but Lon'qu disengaged, and did a downward slash onto mine. It was ineffective at doing much of anything, so I retreated to the other side of the ring.

"That blow should have shattered that sword." Lon'qu informed me. "Why did it not shatter?"

"No clue." I told him doing a diagonal downward slash towards him. "I think it may have special properties."

"Interesting." Lon'qu smirked. "You are just full of surprises." He thrusted at my chest, and I diverted the blade to the side. I then used the longer handle that Donny had, and tapped him lightly on the face. Lon'qu blinked in confusion.

"You could be knocked out on the ground." I told him disengaging from the parry, and slashed sideways, stopping at his neck. "Or dead. Yield."

"Hm." He said, dropping his sword, and raising his hands in the air. "I yield."

"That was the hardest fight I have had in days." I told him. "Good job."

"You are the superior swordsman." He bowed to me.

"No way. I could never have beaten all of those guards at the same time." I told him. "I am just better at fighting one on one."

"They are actually pretty pathetic." Lon'qu told me. "You probably could."

"Whatever." I shrugged. "What is your question?" He gave a slightly uncomfortable grunt, and pulled out a ring.

"I want to give this to Cordelia, but I am not sure how." He replied.

"Why me?" I asked him.

"You seem the most happy with your wife." He told me. "That is why." Wow. Um… How could I put this in a way he could understand?

"Just approach this like you do sparring." I said.

"I do not imagine that Cordelia would appreciate being compared to a training dummy." Lon'qu said.

"No doubt." I agreed. "Let me explain. You seem most comfortable when you are fighting. Right?"

"That is correct." He agreed.

"Don't approach her like you would a snake… or with you, all other woman… just be yourself." I told him. "She has expressed interest in being with you, right?"

"Some." He admitted.

"Relax, tell her how you feel, and roll with it." I told him. Olivia and Cordelia walked into the sparring area.

"Good luck Lon'qu." I said. "Hey Liv!" Liv turned to me.

"How did you enjoy your girls day?" I asked her. Her hair smelled really good. Like flower petals on a rainy day.

"It was good." Olivia informed me. "Sumia wanted to come back early because she figured that Robin was going to have some difficulty."

"I was nearby. He was attempting to have a rational conversation with the babe." I told her. She giggled. Then we saw a man collapse in the dirt from his horse, an arrow in his chest. We both rushed to him. It was bad. It was stuck right where his right lung was. His breathing was raspy, and he coughed up some blood.

"Liv, go get Erin. I don't care if you have to rip her from Gaius' arms, this is an emergency." I said. "I will do my best for this man."

"Ok." Liv said as she hurried off. I took another look at him, and realized he may not live anyway. He had a nasty slash on his left leg that was obviously infected. I reached for the healing staff on my back, but he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye.

"I have a message for the Exalt." He coughed. Blood struck my face, and I just wiped it off.

"You probably won't make it." I told him. "I will do my best to bring it to him. What is the message?" He heaved up another rivulet of blood, but this one just rolled off his cheek into the ground.

"Port Ferox was attacked two days ago." He told me. "By Valm. Regena Ferox is requesting immediate assistance." He coughed up more blood. It flew over my shoulder, and onto my back. This didn't make any sense.

"But they delivered their ultimatum just two months ago." I said. "We haven't even had enough time to respond! All of our forces are in the southeast putting down the rebellion there."

"They lied." He laughed. "It's already too late. They had no intention of ever letting us surrender. War is on our shores." He laughed, then abruptly stopped. his heart stopped, and his breathing stopped. He was dead. I stood up straight, and looked straight at the door just as Erin came running out in her pajamas, and Gaius with no shirt. Olivia was following, blushing fiercely. Both of them looked kinda irritated, until Erin saw the corpse.

"What happened?" She asked in shock. I just shook my head.

"We were a little wrong on the time frame for the war with Valm." I informed her. "War isn't coming." I paused dramatically.

"It is already here."

**AN: I would like to recognize two of my followers here. One of them, Thoraria, you have already heard about. She is, if you haven't already figured it out, Erin in this fic. I did this to thank her for her constructive criticism. (This was in PM, so don't look for it in comments.) Also, she has been commenting on every single chapter. I enjoy reading her reactions to the chapters. It makes me feel happy. The other person I want to mention is DarkKitsuneFluffy. This person (I have not figured out the gender.) has also commented on almost every single chapter, and this also makes me very happy. He/She is very high on my happy with list. These two are pretty much the only ones I have gotten consistent feedback from. I would like to hear from ALL of my readers! Thanks! Follow and review. I really appreciate it!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**AN: Hello people of the internet! So yeah. Potatonet was the sole cause of this chapters delay. And anime. For those who don't know, anime is a magical thing where you lose 4 hours of your life at a time after you start it up. This is a problem, because I can't stop starting it up. Anyway, thing that wont be mentioned, and… START!**

The game did not mention how invasive the original invasion into Ferox was. By the time we had reached the Feroxi army to help, the Valmese army had already conquered halfway to the castle. The Feroxi forces had them stalled in a mountain pass. every time they would try to advance, the archers would rain hell on the approaching forces. if they continued, then there were various melee forces were there to hold them off. I am afraid we weren't of much help to the Feroxi forces as the main Ylissian forces were still working to put down the rebellion in to the southeast. We did have the Shepherds here, but even with such an elite force, there was so few of us, that I doubted we could make much of a difference at all. Robin believed differently. Robin said that he had a plan. Apparently about thirty people had a way of stopping a division of cavaliers. It involved pitfall traps that we dug between waves, lines of lances stuck into the ground, and strategic avalanches. At the end of the day, we were in front of a wall of thousands of Valmese corpses, but we had lost 100. They could afford the losses. We could not. Robin said he had a plan, whatever it is, I hope he tells us soon.

As of right now, we were transferring the corpses off the ground onto the lances stuck into the ground. I knew what he was doing, he was using the corpses as an intimidation method. Was it unethical? Maybe. War was definitely unethical though, so this was no time to debate ethics.

After we had finished impaling thousands of corpses on thousands of lances, we had returned to main camp. In the camp, I had not seen a more demoralized army in my life. Soulless eyes peered back into mine as I looked on. Hopeless causes walking from place to place, all with their meaningless jobs to do. I knew someone would have to do something to save the army. Then I realized that we had an extremely adept musician, dancer, singer, and actor on our hands. She also happened to be my wife. I ran to my tent to grab my guitar, and my Waifu.

When I got into my tent, I found my Guitar, but Olivia was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was still on that assignment for Robin. Oh well, I guess I am an alright entertainer on my own. I went to the campfire where the Shepherds were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I said. "Don't be so glum!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Lon'qu muttered. "Yesterday didn't go exactly as planned."

"There is a reason for this. Robin has a plan." I reminded them. "But forget that. I have a guitar, and I am not a bad singer." I strummed a few notes, and asked:

"Who wants to hear a song?"

There was silence until I heard a voice from Gaius' arms.

"Knock yourself out." Erin said. I obliged. I began playing an acoustic form of Indestructible by disturbed. I also changed the lyrics slightly so that instead of me against you, it was us against them. Much more appropriate than the original lyrics in this situation. As I played, I began to draw a larger crowd of Feroxi Soliders.

"_They will be shown"_ I sang.

"_How We've become_

"_Indestructable_

"_Determination that is incorruptable._

"_From the other side a terror to behold_

"_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

"_Every broken enemy will know._

"_That their opponent had to be invincible._

"_They better take a last look around while they're alive…"_

Etcetera. Etcetera. When I finished playing that, I played headstrong with the same variations on the song. I drew an even bigger crowd. Song after song, until the entire camp was listening. I pretended not to notice, and just moved into the next song I had memorized. Heart Shaped Box, Battery, Stairway to Heaven, and Thunderstruck all were played. Finally, my repertoire was almost exhausted. Only one more song. Then Olivia stood before me.

"Olivia." I said "Would you do us all the honor of dancing for this last song?" She blushed.

"Ummm… Okay. Only because you asked." She conceded. "I am not very good though." I began playing Gerudo Valley, and she began the dance. The hypnotizing effect of the guitar, and Olivia's dancing had the crowd enraptured. They forgot the worries of the battle, and only focused on the music, and the movement. That was the goal of this entire concert. Light sparkled back in every eye, and I felt satisfied with a job well done.

When we had finished the song, Olivia took a bow. The silence was heavy as it hung over the camp. Only the chirp of crickets, the howl of a sudden wind, and the crackle of the campfire I was sitting before were heard. Then, like the first boom of thunder before a storm, Erin began clapping. Then the scattered applause and wolf whistles echoed throughout the canyon! I stood atop the log I was sitting upon. I shouted over the din:

"SHEPHERDS! FEROXI ALLIES! TOMORROW IS THE DAY WE KICK THOSE LITTLE VALMESE PRICKS BACK ONTO THEIR LIFEBOATS!"

The cheering reached new levels, as I realized what the armies of Valm had not yet. We had become indestructible. There was no way we were going to lose this next battle.

What exactly… WAS ROBIN THINKING? He told all of the Shepherds to hold this pass… ALONE. A few Shepherds were supposed to hold this pass, when we were barely able to hold it yesterday with help! I am not going to try and pretend to understand what is going on. Then, I felt an earthquake. I felt that just yesterday. It wasn't quite an earthquake, but it was close.  
>It was the Valmese army marching.<p>

I drew Donny out of it's sheath with a hiss. They must be attacking in full force. When I saw them going the ridge, I actually had to suppress a laugh. They were almost marching in shoulder to shoulder. They were going to run right into all of the traps! As if on cue, the pitfall traps fell out from under their feet. We heard the screams of 40-50 soildiers as they fell to their deaths. The others panicked, and tried to retreat. As a result, there was a traffic jam by the pits, and some 10 odd soldiers more fell in. Then, the army began going in more slowly, and there was a bunch up just behind the pits.

"All Shepherd archers fire NOW!" Robin shouted. I obliged. honestly, it would be a lot harder to miss than it would be to hit a target the way they were packed in like sardines. Robin stood again and said:

"Shepherd mages, FIRE!"

A volley of fireballs and thunderbolts flew in, causing even more panic among the ranks of the Valmese. I reached for my quiver to fire another shot, when I realized I was out of arrows. A lot of the Shepherds were facing the same problem.

"Shepherds!" Robin shouted. "Prepare for melee combat!Shepherds!" I drew my sword, and sighed. This was a valiant effort, but there are just too many of them.

"Feroxi Archers! Fire! Feroxi warriors! Cut off their escape!" Robin shouted. Then on, it was fish in a barrel for us. The Feroxi warriors were packed in so close together, and were struggleing to escape the death trap so much, that they weren't even focusing on combat. Within a mere hour, the battle was over, and all but seven Valmese warriors were alive.

"Just kill us!" One of them shouted. "We could never return to Excellus with news of this failure!" Robin pondered this for a moment.

"You can and you will." Robin stated. "I don't care what this Excellus person does to you, but you will spread word of our victory to the Valmese ranks." Robin grinned. "Let them know fear."

The seven scrambled away, as we rejoiced our victory over the Valmese invaders. Then, a scout in Feroxi greens returned. He stood before Robin at attention.

"At ease." Robin said. "What have you found?"

"The forces we slew here weren't even an eighth of the forces total available to Valm." He recited. "Another 100,000 are occupying Port Ferox as we speak, with another 500,000 coming in by boat in about a month." The messenger looked scared. "After that, another million the next month."

"Thank you soldier." Robin said.

"Well! You heard the man!" Chrom shouted. "This is no time to rest on our laurels! We have to make way to Port!" The resounding cheer that resulted from this was deafening. There was no doubt that this battle was a resounding success. About ten of our forces died, to their 90,000. Robin did know what he was doing after all. The morale of our forces was through the roof as a result of this battle. I looked over to where Olivia was stationed, she smiled back at me. She was the most important thing in my life. if those pricks go anywhere near her, I am going to kill them all myself.

With that happy thought, we marched out of the mountain pass.

**AN: Another follower now must be mentioned. In a three hour time frame, a profile known as Zeus killer productions has read, and commented on each and every chapter I had to offer. Props to him, he is on the happy list with Thoraria and DarkKitsuneFluffy. Good! Now I have all of my bases covered, the chapter. Mostly this was to postpone finishing the story as long as possible. But, never fear! After this story is over I have plans! In fact! Lets do this democratically! I am doing another self insert after this one, so I will let you choose which series I do! All votes must be given to me in either PM or Review format. The choices are:**

**Harry Potter**

**Baka and Test**

**Sword Art Online**

**Attack on Titan**

**The Beyonders Series**

**Percy Jackson**

**All votes will be tallied, and the one with the most will be the one I do after i finish this one! Anyway, follow, Review, and VOTE I really appreciate it! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**AN: SAO-1**

**Beyonders-1**

**Percy Jackson- 2**

**So far, that is all the votes I have. Voting will continue until this story is over. So far, Percy Jackson is winning by a small margin as you can see. Vote Please! Dis- SHUT UP! WE WILL START THE STORY!**

"_Oh, hello. I haven't seen you since before my wedding."_

"_I may have been a bit… bitter about that. Seriously though. That is not the point."_

"_Fine, why are you here?"_

"_To warn you."_

"_Warn me?"_

"_There are others."_

"_What the hell do you mean?"_

"_You should be meeting him soon."_

"_What?"_

"_You will see."_

We continued our march to Port Ferox, killing all of the Valmese scouting parties we could find. After the night we went to battle, I had been nominated to be the official entertainer for the entire army. So now, not only did I have to march, I had to play while marching. I guess that the gig gave me a bit of extra pocket money from thankful soldiers, but now I have NO free time. It's always:

"Noah! Play that Indestructible song!"

"Noah! Play the Titan song!" (AoT first theme english cover.)

"Noah! Play the Headstrong Song!"

"Noah, I am worried about you. you need a break."

(That last one was Liv.)

"Hey Liv." I yawned.

"I hardly ever see you anymore." Liv complained. "And you are exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" I can't remember.

"One or two days. Not since the battle in the pass."

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"The battle in the pass was about a week ago." Liv looked really worried.

"Huh. Must have lost track of time."

"Noah! Don't give me that!" Olivia said. "You need sleep."

"What's wrong Liv?" Erin asked.

"My husband hasn't slept in a week." Olivia told her. "Can you help me convince him?"

"I would, but I doubt Gaius would be very happy about that."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

"Besides." I yawned. "She doesn't like to do it on the move anyway." Olivia stared at me in disbelief, blushing fiercely. Did I just say that aloud? Wow, I really must need sleep.

"TMI." Erin said. "But seriously, you need sleep. If anyone asks, I will tell them the same thing."

"How? We are marching."

"Medic's wagon."

"No Erin. I am not injured. I will sleep when we set up camp."

"I will trust you to do that Noah." Erin said. "But I think it is your wife you need to worry about." I looked over at Liv, noted how pissed she was, then looked back at Erin. She did nothing but grin at me.

"Good luck with your Waifu Noah." Erin then rode off. I looked after her as long as possible, before turning back to Olivia.

3

2

…

1

"What the hell was that Noah?" Olivia asked in the calm voice that only appears when they are the most pissed.

"I am tired, and it just slipped."

"What did we agree on for talking about our sex life?"

"Don't ask Don't tell?"

"You do remember."

"Yes."

"Did she ask?"

"No."

"Then why the hell," Her calmness wavered for a moment. "Did you tell?"

"I was tired, and my tongue slipped."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you have common sense, then I remember you don't have any."

"And you love me anyway."

"Unfortunately, I love you more than I could ever possibly hate you right now."

"At least this didn't end like the time you told Sumia about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She keeps on asking me to give Chrom lessons. I think I figured out you told her."

"Erm… Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Agreed."

I realized that the ground was shaking again.

"I am too tired for this!" I complained.

"Then maybe you should have slept last night." Olivia chastised me.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until you sleep."

"Fair enough." I admitted. "Right now, there is a bunch of Valmese soldiers that need to die." I held out my arm to her. "Truce?"

"For now." Olivia agreed, taking my hand. "But this conversation isn't over."

The host stood before Port Ferox, another line of defense before reaching it. We looked upon it through snow strewn fields, and cold steel. Robin walked up and down the line of soldiers.

"When the horn sounds, I want you all to run to that patch of woods." He said, gesturing behind us at a forest there. "You will split in half, and once the forces are in, I will give the signal, and the archers will fire from the trees. You will then surround, and slaughter them. Any questions?"

Erin raised her hand.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"Are they supposed to be already killing each other?" She asked.

Sure enough, a wyvern rider was apparently casting magic into the hapless footsoldiers ranks. The wyvern… Aw shit, it is Erin's alternate. That means that…

Jean must be on the Wyvern casting the magic. I approached Robin, feeling more awake then I have in a week.

"Permission for me and Erin to break rank, sir!"

"State your reason."

"I believe that my alternate is over there."

"Permission granted. But why Erin?"

"I'll explain later! Gotta go!" I shouted back to him. "Erin! We have shit to do."

"What?" Erin asked me.

"Twin force." I told her.

"You mean that's?"

"Yes." I interrupted.

"Gaius, you have to get off. Please understand." Erin told him. He jumped off.

"Just try to be careful Swirls." He said. "Stretch, I swear to all things sweet, if you let her die…"

"I will probably die too. Got it." I hurried onto the horse. "We gotta go." Erin and I rode towards the dual flaming alternates. There was also two more people. One with an axe, and one with dark magic. They looked almost like twins. One, the axeman, had a cold steel in his eyes. The other had a softer look. Something was up. But the good news was the Valmese army was dead.

"YES MAGGOTS!" The war monk shouted. "BOW BEFORE ME!" He gestured at us with his axe. "BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD!" Jean sighed.

"You are a war monk. What god do you exactly believe in?" He asked.

"God-Senpai believes in himself!" Thoaria said. I heard a grunt of disgust behind me from Erin.

"YES! THAT IS RIGHT! I AM GOD!" The other sorcerer besides Jean sighed.

"I don't know why, but I hate you." He said.  
>"I WILL LET YOU WATCH YOUR FAMILY BURN BEFORE YOU DIE MAGGOT!" The monk shouted.<p>

"Good for you." The same guy said. I jumped off of the horse, and shouted:

"Stop! In the name of the shepherds!"

"Wait." The guy said. "You aren't shepherds?"

"THOSE MAGGOTS? HAH!" Jean was rapidly moving his hands to stop this guy from talking. "THAT WAS JUST A FARCE TO GAIN YOUR TRUST!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Jean shouted. "Kyle! You idiot!"

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT!"

"You say you are shepherds?" The sorcerer asked.

"Um… Yeah?" I replied, watching the monk and Jean try to kill each other. Thoaria was hitting the monk over the head with a lance.

"Zach." He told me. "Please get me away from these people."

"Actually, we were about to fight them."

"NO!" He shouted.

"Hey Jean-kun." Thoaria said. "Baka Senpai is over there with some girl." Great. We've been spotted.

"She does realize that is an oxymoron right?" She asked me.

"Let's just say that isn't the only thing that is a moron." Zach replied.

"Thanks babe." Oh… OH GOD! THEY ARE ATTACHED BY THE LIPS! OK, I DO NOT WANT TO SEE MYSELF MAKING OUT WITH THE EVIL VERSION OF NOWI! "Let's go kill em." Jean said after taking a breath.

"That has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." I told them.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely my alternate." Erin said.

Then, something weird happened. The wyvern roared at me.

"Huh?" Thoaria said. "What do you mean 'I always pay my debts?" She looked at the wyvern in confusion. Then the wyvern scooped all three up, and flew away. All of them screaming.

"I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU WORMS!" The monk shouted.

"Shut up Kyle!" Zach shouted back.

"I AM NOT KYLE I AM YOUR MASTER!" The voice faded as the wyvern did. We just stood in silence. Erin looked at Zach.

"How is it goin?'' She asked. Why was I feeling so faint?

"Pretty well." He replied. Wow. The edges of my vision are black.

And then I passed out on the ground from exhaustion.

**AN: So yeah. This is it. Another OC. PLEASE NO MORE! Anyway, whoever decided to send me a message from "Mystery" cut it out. You had your laugh, switching usernames so quickly, but what you sent isn't funny to me, or anyone else it involved. I am not going to inflame the masses by revealing it's contents. I wont give you the satisfaction. Cut it out. You know who you are. Anyway, follow, Review, and VOTE I really appreciate it! **


	31. Chapter X-mas

Chapter X-mas

**AN: Two things. **

**Sao-2**

**Beyonders-1**

**Percy Jackson-2**

**This chapter is outside the events of the war against Valm. Explanation? I do what I want, because I am the writer! Start!**

I sat by the fire, holding my present from Liv, and wondering the logic of this. Christmas, for those of you who don't know, was spawned from the birth of a fairly influential individual Jesus Christ. Hence the CHRIST in CHRISTmas. Since Jesus was never born in this universe, how exactly are we celebrating Christmas?

…

Bad fanfic. Right, I sometimes forget.

Anyway, here in Ylisse, Christmas wasn't really the commercial affair it was on earth. It was a time for families to gather together and give gifts to each other, and spend time together. Which was why Olivia's family and I were sitting around a fire. Olivia was looking right at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Well? Open it Nono." She said to me.

"My name isn't Nono." I muttered.

"Just like my name isn't Waifu?" She asked me jokingly.

"That is different." I protested.

"Just open the Grima dammed present!" Flavia yelled at me while Jas chuckled.

I tore the edge of the brown paper package tied up with string…(Second sound of music reference in one fanfiction. Is anyone keeping count?) and looked inside. It was a beautiful black silk coat with a royal purple reverse side. I gasped. I just looked at this for a moment in a shop window the other day, then dismissed it as being too expensive. Olivia got it?

"Merry Christmas." She said to me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Olivia considered for a moment.

"You have mentioned it in passing. What did you say, could you remind me?" She asked.

"Later lovebirds!" Jas exclaimed. "At least have the decency to wait until we are gone!" He roared with laughter. Olivia just blushed deeply. I quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you love." I said to her.

Olivia picked up her present from me. It was small and round. She quickly unwrapped it, and it was a pitch pipe. She looked at me in confusion. I picked the guitar off my back and said:

"Give it a blow."

She blew the pitch pipe looking at me, then I started playing carol of the bells in the spanish guitar style. When I had finished with that, I began playing the valley song, then I switched again to a song that I made myself. I praised Liv's beauty, and sang my heart out. I could tell that Liv was crying her eyes out. I hope the song was good enough.

Then she tackled me, raining kisses all over me. Hey guys. A little advice. If you are completely unprepared for christmas, a romantic song usually does the trick. Girls eat that shit up. When Olivia finished, Flavia slapped Jas' arm.

"Why didn't you ever do that for me?" Flavia asked.

"Erm, there is another present under the tree!" He backpedaled. "And we all got our presents from each other!" She looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, detach yourself from your husband. This gift is for you two."

"Muh?" She asked, detaching her lips from mine. Oh you better realize we will be continuing where we left off on that one. We approached the long thin packages with caution. There was a card attached. It read:

" Dear Noah and Olivia,

Thank you for everything you have done for us.

With love, I and R"

"I and R?" Olivia asked. "Who are they?"

"Open it!" Jas said, sounding like a little child.

As we opened it, the long thin packages revealed themselves to be identical scabbards. Black hardened leather smoother than any silk, and perfect fits for our blades. Olivia looked at me with concern.

"Who are they?" She asked. I answered her question silently.

R and I.

Rose and Inigo.

Thanks kids, I am proud of you.

**AN: Alright, I have a few things for one person. DarkKitsuneFluffy. Fluffy, first of all I thought it was implied that it is one vote per username. That may change, but for now one for one. Secondly, I have read your stories, and you are not as bad as you say you are. Thirdly, I challenge you to do a Rosario+Vampire self insert fanfiction. ASAP. I will be awaiting your response.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, and doing whatever else you do with my story. Next update, we will be returning to the Valm arc. Follow, Review, and VOTE I really appreciate it! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

**AN: Hello people of the internet! Well, I finally have AS, so if you are a pokemon fan, I can now hold a conversation about it. That is good, and no new votes. Please vote if you haven't already! Percy Jackson and SAO are tied! This is a problem! Anyway…**

**D- **

**No.**

**Here is the chapter!**

"_There is one more."_

"_Really? I thought that you wanted to preserve continuity as much as possible."_

"_I didn't bring this one in."_

"_Who else has power over this realm?"_

"_Three other gods actually."_

"_What."_

"_I am just the god over this realm. There is a god who controls all fire emblem fanfiction, a god who controls fire emblem, and a high god. I am just the god of this one realm."_

"_Then who brought this guy here?"_

"_One of your alternate selves-"_

"_The one who is writing this fan fiction?"_

"_The very same, made a small mistake."_

"_What mistake was that?"_

"_He asked my permission for you to come here, but he forgot to ask the person who made this transportation possible."_

"_Who are you talking about? Old Hubba?"_

"_You would already be dead if that were the case."_

"_Comforting."_

"_No, he forgot to ask Cameron."_

"_You mean the creator of Asleep?"_

"_Yes. He is the god of all Fire Emblem fan fiction."_

"_So he forgot to get his permission."_

"_More like the internet dropped his request. Later, he smoothed things over."_

"_Then what is the problem?"_

"_He never completely forgave the writer."_

"_Ah, so he is taking it out on me?"_

"_He put a character in this fic that could destroy it's continuity as we know it."_

"_I thought this was an alternate universe."_

"_Your fic. It could destroy it's continuity."_

"_But it is still being written. How could it's continuity be broken?_

"_He has the potential to kill all of the OC's."_

"_That could be a problem."_

"_I have to go."_

"_Wait! How will I recognize him?"_

"_You will meet him soon enough."_

When I awoke, I was heading southward towards the Pelagian border in a wagon, with a tylenol headache, a cool washcloth on my forehead, and not in the same clothes I passed out in. I hope Olivia changed me into these white sackcloth shirt and pants. If not, things could get weird. Anyway, I lifted the cloth of the wagon, and saw a giant wyvern land in front of me. I immediately knew it was not Thoaria, because this wyvern was completely black, and had more battle scars than a wyvern should reasonably have. The woman on it's back looked about 5 years older than the average shepherd, but still had a youthful beauty about her. Her hair was a darker shade of pink than Olivias, and cascaded down her shoulders and onto her back like a waterfall. She turned to me, and I realized it was Cherche. I missed her recruitment, because I was passed out in a wagon. Apparently she wasn't here to see me, because she was looking to the side of the wagon rather than where I was standing.

"Virion." I could feel an aura of dread coming off of her as she spoke. "You didn't tell me you were a shepherd now."

"Erm." He said nervously. "My dear Cherche."

"Don't you 'My dear' Me." She ordered, still with that same, almost visible aura. "Not only did you abandon Rossane to it's fate, you left one of your most loyal knights." She paused. "To die at the hands of Valmese deserters." I could not shake the feeling that I was hearing something I probably shouldn't have heard.

"But you are alive!"

"Do you want to know why?" She asked him. The aura was growing stronger now.

"Yes! Your survival is a miracle of the gods' design!" Virion put up a facade of his usual cheer.

"The deserters wanted to rape me. Not kill me." She said, calm cracking for a moment. "That is why they deserted. Because it is strictly forbidden in Valm."

"Did you, erm, escape unharmed?"

"Yes, but no thanks to you. Minerva was the one who saved my life that night."

"You agreed to support my strategic withdrawal!" Viroin protested.

"You took advantage of me, I LOVED you. You took advantage of that."

"You came here to tell me that? Virion asked, incredulous.

"No, I came to thank you." Cherche stated.

"Huh? What do you mean my dear Cherche?"

"You made me realize that the only one I could trust was Minerva."

"Then you forgive me? Virion asked with hope.

"Absolutely not! You betrayed my love! Our wonderful nights!" Cherche struggled to remain was terrifying. "And now you are married to some noble bitch that isn't good enough for her own blood."

"Do not insult my beauteous Maribelle!" Virion shouted. Now he was angry.

"Did our passionate lovemaking mean nothing to you?" She growled. Her calm facade completely gone. "Minerva would never betray me like that!"

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE MAKING LOVE WITH HER INSTEAD OF INSULTING MARIBELLE!" Virion roared back. Then Minerva roared at him. This made my ears ring so that I could not hear what was said afterwards. Cherche took off away from the two of us, and flew to the front of the convoy. I was flabbergasted. I kept on learning new things that I didn't before I moved here. Maybe I should find out how long I was out. Erin took that moment to ride next to the wagon.

"Oh." She said simply. "You are up. I should probably get Olivia." Wait, Olivia.

Oh shit.

She is gonna be PO'd.

"Anyway." She continued. "Your equipment is in the chest in the back of the wagon. You should probably change." With that, she rode off. I quickly changed my clothes, and strapped Donny to my waist. As I turned, I saw Olivia. Yup, she slapped me across the face, ok, I probably deserve that.

"You WILL sleep from now on." She said with a finality that brooked no compromise.

"Ok."

"Gods Noah, you pass out? How could you be so oblivious to your own health that you work yourself to passing out?" She asked.

"One of my many flaws." I admitted. "I care about others more than myself."

"If you care about me, you will take care of yourself." She sighed. "You are my husband don't forget."

"Sorry." I said.

"Don't let it happen again." She said.

"Man, you are getting assertive." I lamented. I had a plan.

"I have to be to take care of you." Olivia admitted. She has fallen right into my verbal trap.

"Do you want to be assertive, and help take care of me now?" I asked her.

"No, we are not having sex right now. You said it yourself, it makes me uncomfortable while we are on the move. Um... Anyone could walk in on us at any moment." She blushed shyly. ( Hey, there is shy Liv. Welcome back. Haven't really seen you since chapter 4.**)**

"Speaking of," I started. "where are we headed?"

"We are going to a campsite to wait for Robin and Chrom to come back." This confirmed that I had, in fact, slept through the battle at Port Ferox. Was I in a coma or something? The wagon then stopped. "We must have just arrived." She said. We hopped out, and I saw the cliffs where a battle would inevitably happen tonight. I sighed, and began to stretch out. Olivia just raised an eyebrow at me.

"You expecting a battle?" She asked.

"We are in the middle of Pelagia. Of course I am." I replied to her. Then I sat down to practice my guitar.

When darkness fell, and the missing Shepherds returned, they found me playing the guitar in silence. The shepherds sat around me, listening and talking to one another in little clumps. Then the high pitch screams of Risen were heard, and we fell into our battle pairs instinctively. A clump of crows ran into our center.

"Nyahaha! Allow me to help your CAWs! I know some spells to help make foes dead of CORPSE!" Ah Henry. I have been looking forward to seeing you. He cast a ruin spell into one of the Risen Archers involved. I chopped off a myrmidon's head, Olivia impaled an axeman. It felt good to be back in the swing of things. A tall dark skinned man stood In the center of a group of Risen, and slashed out with a huge broadsword. His entire body was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, except for his face, and his forearms. He wielded the huge 6 foot long sword with ease in one hand. The other hand stretched out to grab various Risen body parts and set them aflame.

"Fall you demon freaks of nature." He rumbled with a deep bass voice. "Fall so that the rest of us may live." Then all of the ones around him collapsed into purple ash." he looked directly at me.

"You." He said. "The Shepherds seek to right the balance that was put out of place by the Risen and Valm correct?" Ummmm… I don't know how to respond to that.

"Yes." I claimed hoping it was the right answer.

"Hmmmm… In that case, you may call me Shatter." I could deal with that. He probably could shatter anything he wanted. "I am from the beyond like you." Gez. What is this? When did this become a Beyonders Fan Fiction? Never that is when. The author just REALLY liked those books. "I only seek to balance the world the way it was."

"What is he talking about you being a 'Beyonder' for Noah?" Olivia asked. Shit. Backpeddle.

"As in I am not from Ylisse." I told her. "So you would be a Beyonder as well since you are from Ferox."

"Ah." I think that would satisfy her. I chopped another Risen in half. Then I saw the battle on the bridge. You know, how Lucina saves Chrom. We rushed over to help him.

"Totally called it." Robin muttered. Ok. That should be fine. Then a hundred more Risen appeared. That shocked all of the Shepherds half to death, and Robin scrambled for an advantage. Shatter just looked upon them, and said with a different, more nasally voice:

"Hear me and despair Risen! For I am against your master! He wishes to rebuild the world in his own image, when it really needs to just burn!" He cackled. People can really do that? One moment he was talking about balance, the next he was talking about destroying the world! He took his 6 foot blade, and we all watched as it grew. 10 feet long, 20 feet long, then it stopped at being about 35 feet long. Seriously, when did this become final fantasy?

"You will die again along with your stupid Grima!" He screeched. then he slashed with his sword, taking out half of the Risen. Then again he slashed, taking out the other half. He turned on us.

"Now for your group." He said, raising his sword. He stopped suddenly, blade in the air poised to strike. I hope he was changing his mind! This guy confused the hell out of me! His sword shrank, and he said in his previous deep voice:

"That would not preserve balance."

"Who cares about balance?" The nasally voice replied from his own lips. I think I was beginning to grasp what was wrong with this guy. "The world needs to be purged with flame!"

"Balance in everything is the only cure for this world's corruption." The deep voice claimed.

"Balance is corruption!" The nasally voice protested. "Everything needs to purge! I have to satisfy my urge to purge!" Good god. Stop referencing that movie.

"Shepherds!" The deep voice boomed. "I will leave before my other self causes more trouble!"

"Let me kill them just a little."

"That would not satisfy balance."

Zach approached me. He looked left and right then asked:

"What was up with him?" I looked back to Shatter's retreating form.

"I think that his alternate developed inside himself." I stated. If I was right…

This could change everything.

**AN: Well! I think that was good enough. Follow, Review, and VOTE I really appreciate it! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**AN: Before we begin, we have a vote count to do! Big surprise, Sao and percy Jackson are STILL tied, this time with three apiece. Beyonders still has one. Just a friendly reminder, if you haven't yet, VOTE! It will really affect what happens with the future of my stories! Anyway, mention the thing and START!**

Other than the initial arrival of Shatter, he had no effect on the overall strength of the Shepherds. He left soon after he arrived. The Inserts (Me, Erin, and Zach.) talked about him extensively. Was he a real person, or was he a character that someone made up? There is no way someone could have the kind of persona he had, right? Was he one of our children? Then why did he have one of our hair colors? Could he be Zach's child? He doesn't have a Waifu or hubby yet. We left that meeting with no clear idea of Shatter's identity.

We left that canyon confused as ever. Validar informed us that the Pelagian navy was stationed at a port to the south. This area was controlled by a rouge lord who was formerly a Valmese general. Robin wanted to interrogate this man for intelligence on the Valmese troop strategies. I am pretty sure this is where we recruit Severa as well.

Erin actually took Olivia aside wanting to talk to her. This was not an unusual event. Erin and Liv were growing closer for reasons unknown to me. I wonder what level support they were at? Anyway, I was marching alone when Gaius approached. All of the usual swagger in his step was gone, leaving an empty husk of a man. His eyes were dead, and his posture was even worse than normal. His hair was ruffled in a way that suggested he didn't care enough to comb it this morning. (This is why I go with a buzz cut.) He approached me.

"Hey. Stretch." He slurred. "Can I get some advice from you?"

"What happened?"

"I may have made a huge mistake." He explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm… when in a relationship, exactly how much self control should you have?" Gaius asked.

"Depends on what it is." I replied. "Some things have more self control required than others."

"Erm… other woman."

…

…

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Well, you know that new Shepherd? The one with the Wyvern?" He asked.

"Cherche?"

"Yeah. She had her wyvern pin me to the ground, pulled all of my clothes off, and ravaged me." Gaius claimed.

"That is… extraordinarily unlikely." I told him.

"It's true!" He replied. Okay… I will go with that wrong as it probably is.

"Then that would be rape. Not your fault." I told him.

"The problem is I liked it."

"Should I be concerned about your mental state?"

"Maybe." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You should probably talk to Erin about it. I am pretty sure she would understand." I told him. I am not actually sure that is what happened.

"Thank you. I hope you are right.

I can't believe how wrong I was about Erin forgiving him. By the time we reached our destination, Gaius and Erin were at war.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" She growled.

"Exactly what did I do Swirls? Huh?" He gestured wildly with his arms. "I got physically pinned down, and was forced to do it!"

"Knowing male anatomy, it is highly improbable that is the actual series of events." Mirel pushed her glasses higher up on her nose. Why did she want to get involved in this?

"Thank you Mirel for…" She scratched her head. "Whatever you just said."

"Of course."

"But that is what happened!" He sputtered.

"So you have the ability to produce an erection without physical stimuli? Doubtful." Mirel blew a strand of hair out of her face. "If the events you are describing are indeed factual, then it only stands to reason that you were deriving some pleasure from being molested." I think this is the most I have ever heard her talk, and it is giving me a headache trying to understand her. "Are you admitting that you gain pleasure from pain?"

"Since when does he need to admit it?" I asked her. "Erin spent her entire pre courtship with Gaius torturing him."

"An astute observation. Could you continue your theory?" I shrugged back at Mirel.

"It is less a theory, and more an observation." Then Erin started yelling at Gaius again.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"I still do love you." Gaius replied.

"YOU ARE LYING AGAIN!" She sobbed loudly. Sweet Naga. This is more awkward to sit through than the time I realized that Robin was strategizing a way to get Libra and Tharja alone in a closet with nothing but two heads of lettuce in front of me. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. That is what happens when your tactician gets bored. Speak of the tactician…

"We don't have time for this." He informed us. "Pair up as you normally do. Except Olivia needs to pair with Erin. I don't think that Gaius would be a good choice right now."

"I second that notion." Mirel agreed.

"You need to get over to your husband Mirel. Noah, you are with Gaius." Robin walked away, and Mirel followed. Gaius glared at me.

"I hate you." Wow. Honestly I don't blame him.

Robin returned to us just before the fight began.

"You see that girl over there?" Robin asked me and Gaius gesturing at Severa. "She claims that she doesn't want help getting to her friend. Shadow her, and protect her. I have a feeling she is another of the future children."

I looked over to Severa. She was looking at the doorway into the fort. A scowl was on her face as she glared hard enough to bore through rock. She blew a blue strand of hair out of her face as she drew her sword and fell into a loose battle stance.

Wait.

…

Blue.

Only one man had that color blue hair in this army. And it was not the man Cordelia married.

…

Oh no.

I gestured for Gaius to follow my movements as we followed her progress through the battlefield. She was not doing a bad job holding off all of the enemies. Apparently the hair wasn't the only thing she had inherited from her father. She fought those foes like a pro before coming across a foe she couldn't beat. A general slashed across her armor, cutting it and exposing her left breast for just a moment before she stabbed him in his eye slit. Blood began slipping between her fingers as she looked at her gaping wound in horror. She collapsed to the ground.

"Gaius." I said. "Cover me, I am going to heal her." He nodded as he drew his sword. I ran towards the collapsed child stave in hand. I pulled out some bandages so that I would be able to stem the blood flow. I had not gotten perfect at healing, but as a wise man once said: "The purpose of a battlefield medic is not to save lives, but to make them more comfortable as they die." Ok, not quite true. I was adept enough at magic and first aid that I could keep someone alive until someone more adept could save their life. I walked towards her prone, bleeding form with caution. She recoiled at the sight of my approaching form.

"G-g-get away from me." She said, fear in her voice. She was pressing her hand across her collarbone where the wound was. It also served the purpose of preserving her modesty.

"I am here to help." I told her in as soothing of a voice as possible. "Now, if you want me to help you, you have to take your hand off of the wound." She looked down at the wound, and shook her head quickly.

"You perv! No way am I doing that! Gawds." She glared at me.

"If you want me to save your life." I breathed in deeply. "You have to remove your hand from the wound so I can treat it." She looked at me, her confidence wavering.

"Okay, fine you fucking pervert." She lifted up her hand. "Just… be gentle alright?"

I gave the wound on her shoulder a once over. The bleeding had slowed somewhat, telling me that it was clotting on it's own. That was very good. Her hair was covering the wound somewhat on the left side. Her blue hair was red at portions, and sticky. Red on Blue and Blue on Red. I removed the hair from the wound, and cleaned it with some of the water from my canteen. I carefully wrapped the bandage over her shoulder and under her armpit.

"Good news." I said with cheer as I finished. "You will be just fine, and as a bonus, that bandage will serve as a makeshift shirt until you can get that one fixed."

'Erm, thanks." I heard the fluttering of pegasus wings behind me. "Maybe you aren't such a bad person. Even if you are a big fat perv." Sumia approached the walking, talking, Tsundere stereotype. Chrom was nowhere to be found. He must be fighting with Robin in this battle.

"Hello." She looked her over, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hey." Severa greeted back.

"You are lucky that Noah was here to help you."

"Hmph.' Severa flipped her blue hair, revealing the mark of the Exalt on the back of her neck.

"You have the mark. You must be my daughter." Sumia laughed.

"Not quite." Severa said.

"Really?" Sumia's eyes flashed. Severa should know she was playing a dangerous game. If Chrom really cheated on Sumia with Cordelia, then at best, Sumia would be humiliated. At worst, she would be kicked out of the castle and divorced. Even with that, there was still the matter of Lon'qu. How would he react to the news? In the future your wife will cheat on your boss just a heads up? Let's hope they reacted well. "Who is your mother then?"

"You should know!" Severa rolled her eyes. "She is your best friend!"

"Cordelia." Sumia had a lone tear streaming out of her left eye. "That makes this all the more painful."

"What do you me-" A silver lance to the throat cut off her question. A look of surprise was all you could see on her face, and a gurgle came out of her throat as she slumped against the wall. The light left her eyes as I remembered she could not come back because she was an ally now, not a Shepherd. I looked up at the newly made murderer standing over the corpse, the tool still in hand.

"It had to be done." Sumia pulled the lance out of her throat. I just stayed silent. I knew if I opened my mouth, nothing but a scream would come out.

"If anyone asks," Sumia continued, mounting Cadea once more. "You could not reach her in time before she was killed." This was wrong! I can't let her get away with this! But, instead of saying something or calling for help, all I could do was nod at Sumia's request.

"Good." She said, her cheerful tone unaffected by the horrendous deed she had just done. "You may not understand now, but this is for the best."

I hate to say this, but I could see where she was coming from. How many lives would the discovery of Chrodelia's future affair wreck? Inevitably it would wreck at least six, maybe seven if we had recruited Cynthia. This way, the damage was minimized, and the event that could possibly have ruined the war effort was averted. Now all Sumia would have to do is watch Chrom a little more closely, and make sure he didn't get bored with her. Crisis averted.

That still didn't make it morally right.

The screams of a certain Valmese general circulated through the halls as Henry got a hold of him, and I started the process of hiding the corpse, feeling more and more like a conspirator, and less and less like an observer.

**AN: Before you ask, part of the death is actually canon. Severa's death in Decruited is canon, but the way she dies is never specifically stated. So, I made something up! **

**Anyway, you probably don't want to hear about the thing that the people who haven't read Decruited are probably pissed about, you want to hear about my story recommendation! One of my followers, Dusted with Stars has this really nifty romance fic. I love it. It is a (F)Robin x Henry fic, and I personally think it is hilarious. I actually reference it in this chapter here. Who am I kidding? Most of you probably have already read her stuff. For those of you who haven't though, it is definitely worth a look. It is called: Vivid dreams, and the continuation of the story is called Vivid memories. Follow, Review, and VOTE, and please don't Lynch me!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**AN: Sao pulled ahead 4 to three, and beyonders still has one. In other news, I wrote a sort of bloopers reel for this story. It is on my account as well, so go check it out if you want. If enough positive feedback is received, I may continue. It is total crack though. Be warned. **

I was in hell.

The trip to Donnel's village was tame compared to this. The rolling and pitching reached a fevered pace as I emptied the contents of my stomach repeatedly on the floor. For those who don't remember, I get super boatsick. This ship was going to be the death of me. The tiny wood container where the entire world roamed and shook with religious fervor. It smelled of salt and regurgitated hard tack. From what I heard from Oliva's daily news, we were passing through a bad storm, and would be reaching port soon. All I could tell was hell was not any more bearable knowing it would end soon. You know who I felt like? The badass pink haired dude from Fairy Tail. What was his name? I can't remember. Too sick. Most of you know what I am talking about. Anyway, those of you who don't, he has the worst case of motion sickness I have ever seen. Except mine only extends to boats. Not all modes of transportation. Natsu! That was his name. I felt like him. Maybe I am developing dragon powers. I then attempted to cough out my stomach.

Kill

Me

Now.

I sat up straight, and wiped the vomit from around my mouth, and pressed my fists together.

"Now I have a fire in my belly." My miserable voice said into the dark. I placed my hands in fists in front of my mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" I blew out, and I vomited at the same time. The result was Vomit all over the wall in little drops of acrid yellow stomach acid.

Maybe I wasn't developing Fire dragon powers. A huge lurch rocked the boat as I looked around. There was still the rolling motion, but all forward motion had stopped. I was still miserable, but the stopping of forward motion meant something.

We had reached land.

I ran unsteadily up the steps as I rushed towards land. I saw my waifu turn her head as I passed her. She just shook her head and followed my rushing pace. There it was. Land. About a football field away was the sandy shores only separated from me by a rolling sea, and sheets of driving rain. I had to get to it as soon as possible. I ran past Robin and Chrom talking.

"We are going to have to wait until the storm lets up before sending our forces to resupply on that island." He informed Chrom.

"Then we wait." A splash was heard as I hit the water. "What was that?"

"Man overboard!" Virion called from the crows nest where he was playing lookout. Robin and Chrom rushed to the edge of the deck, where I had reached halfway to land already.

"Is he insane?" Chrom pushed his wet blue hair out of his eyes so he could witness this better.

"He was locked in a tiny cabin throwing up everywhere for a week." Robin sympathized.

"Ah." Chrom agreed. The two men stood at the edge of the deck in companionable silence for a while longer.

"Why is this feeling so weird?" Chrom asked after about five minutes had passed. Robin looked around on deck for a bit.

"He left his POV here he was in such a hurry to get off this boat." Robin snorted with a short laugh.

"What is a POV?" Chrom looked at him in confusion.

"Something very precious. I will return it as soon as possible."

"OK."

About two hours after the storm had stopped, Robin had returned my POV safe and sound. Great! I thought I was going to have to write from the point of view of the deck forever. Anyway, turns out the storm blew us further off course than expected. We were on an independant island somewhere between Valm and Pelagia. We were going to go into town to request the acquisition of supplies for the war effort. We had orders (Much to Anna's anger.) To purchase these supplies at double, maybe triple value to speed our return to Regena Ferox. I knew that we would find no supplies in that village. We entered through the southern portion of the village. It was a simple place, stone buildings scattered on a dirt plain where a population decided to spontaneously settle down. The only problem was the population. Groups of children playing with sticks and hoops stopped playing at the sight of us, and would return to their homes quietly. Mothers washing laundry would scoop up crying children and haul them inside to avoid our sight. One girl of only about fourteen dropped a babe in a trash heap, running with all of her might to a safe place. Wherever we passed, only silence greeted us. Instead of the laughter of children and the sound of merchants hawking their wares, only silence and desolation met our march in the village's central market. Men women and children in ragged clothes hiding behind overturned market stalls, rotten fruit spilling across the street. The smell of rotting food was only less disgusting than the smell of burning corpses. Sadly, since my time began here, I have smelled both in abundance. Chrom stepped in front of the group, and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. The light in the villagers eyes turned from scared, to furious.

"We are merely weary travelers looking for supplies." Chrom unbuckled Falchion, and laid it on the ground before him. "A storm blew us off course."

"Don't think we don't recognize you 'Chrom of the shepherds!" One said, popping up from behind his cover.

"Yeah! Just because you dyed your hair doesn't mean we don't recognize you!" Another dirty and hungry face popped out from the stall directly to the right of us.

"Why don't you go and plunder another village you dastard!" A third exclaimed, throwing a rotten tomato in our general direction. It hit Chrom on the right cheek, exploding with an overripe splatter. The red was not only coming from the fruit however. A shard of porcelain was inserted in the tomato, cutting his cheek and drawing blood. As soon as this was done, all semblance of tolerance left the villagers systems as they began throwing various rotten fruits and vegetables, partially shattered beer mugs, and slabs of wood from the very things that they were hiding behind only a moment before. various death threats, insults, and accusations were hurled at us harder than the fruit was. I heard a desperate female voice over the clamor.

"You killed my family! I hope you are happy in hell you murderers!"

The last word echoed through my mind as I thought on how it applied to me. I still have told no one the fate of Severa. I realize that it made me just as guilty as the one who murdered her. That made what she accused me to be true. A murderer.

Wasn't the first time someone called me that either.

_When I awoke once again, I was laying in a starch white room. I was not sure if I was in heaven or not. Then I smelled it. The smell of sterilization, desperation, sickness, and death. The smell of a hospital. I felt the bandages on the side of my head, and remembered that it was not in fact a dream like I had hoped. It was a living nightmare with proof of existence on the side of my head. A woman with a white uniform walked in, and looked me up and down. _

"_You're awake." She observed._

"_Where is my family?"_

"_They are dead." She stated bluntly._

"_What happened?"_

"_You of all people should know. You watched them die. Did nothing as you watched them die. You didn't even try to help your dying family._" _She tapped her clipboard, every single pore oozing contempt for my existence. That makes you a murderer in my opinion."_

_Murderer._

I was struck above the right eye with a shard of glass, and the laceration bled into my vision turning half of it red. This brought me out of my flashback very quickly. I scanned the angry faces, all aiming their rage at one man. Chrom stood before the accumulated village, shock the only thing that was prevalent from his body language. Every Shepherd's muscle was tensed, just waiting for the order to strike. Robin immediately took over.

"Do not return fire." He said to us. "Walk away from them slowly."

Most of the Shepherds grumbled as we left the village, but I left gladly. There was no way in hell I was staying there another moment while that bonfire of rage and hate was threatening to consume us like we were just another bundle of sticks. Something was going on here, and I had a theory on what it was. Cynthia was probably on this island with the bandits that were pretending to be Chrom. I can't remember the guy's name for the life of me. He certainly looked nothing like Chrom in the game, but in Asleep, the man was described as looking exactly like Chrom. I am not sure what version of it we are going with though. I am sure it will be whichever one the writer wants.

I have been reaffirmed of Cynthia's idiot status. The man looked a good bit like Chrom in facial features, but his hair was brown, he had a lazy eye, and the mark of the exalt tattooed on his arm looked more like a dying duck. If Cynthia thought that he was her father, than Chrom must have really let himself go in the future as well. The impersonator also had quite the beer gut. All around, this man seemed less threatening, and more comical. Now, the men he had surrounding him… they were a different issue. Each and every one was a hardened mercenary, you could tell from the light in their eyes. I searched around for Olivia to fight with her once again, before realizing she was with Erin. Gaius slunk next to me, and I noticed his physical state had deteriorated even more than last time.

"Pair with me?" He croaked miserably. "Erin still hasn't forgiven me." Okay, this has gone too far. Cherche had already confirmed the actions that Gaius told were true. I see in no way how he is at fault. Erin needs to get over the fact that Gaius may or may not have liked it. Gaius was obviously slowly poisoning himself with self pity. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate was involved.

"Sure." I struggled to keep the pity out of my voice. That was the last thing he needed.

We drew our weapons, and stared down a paladin as he charged us. I drew my bow, and shot him through the eye slit of his helm. Gaius, (Now an assassin.) shot the horse, and it collapsed about three feet from us. Close call. If it had gotten any nearer, we would have had to run around him. Then an explosion was heard. Smoke billowed across the battlefield, blinding friend and foe alike, including myself.

"I am the hero of the justice cabal! My name is Cynthi-ahh!" She and her pegasus tripped over air. She was definitely her mother's daughter. I wonder if the murder gene is dominant too? Sumia and Chrom made a beeline to talk to her. I turned back to the battle at hand. in front of us, Henry was riding on Nowi, blasting people with various magic while Nowi toasted them. They really worked together well. I wondered how long it would take before they got together. I shot a war monk in the knee, dropping him to the ground. Gaius finished off a berserker who tried to attack us from behind. I saw fake Chrom huffing and puffing a hasty retreat behind a line of various elite cavalry units. He could not escape. I will not excuse what he did to that village.

"Gaius." I said, hopping on the ruins running parallel to the impostor's retreat. "Hold this position."

"Easier said than done!" His voice faded behind the sounds of battle as I ran a beeline for the ridiculous looking imposter. He saw me coming, and picked up his struggling pace. I did as well, matching him stride for stride. I must be in better shape than I ever have been in my entire life. I was running across unstable terrain like I was skipping through a meadow. I must have finally hit level 15 and got acrobat. I saw a berserker in between me and my quarry. I jumped off the edge I was running on, and over the berserker, fell into a roll, and recovered firing a single arrow to the back of his neck. The imposter collapsed in a heap. I didn't have time to celebrate before the berserker was on me. I raised my trusty killer bow to block the strike. The bow shattered under the blow, and the axe cut deep into my left shoulder. Damn. Today just wasn't my day. As my left arm went limp, I drew a kunai from it's sheath and impaled the berserker's head on it. He fell, dead as I walked over to the wall of the ruin. I pulled the axe away from my wound.

"Medic!" I called. My wound was bleeding profusely, then an explosion of pain and light hit me like a sledgehammer to the face. My wound was completely healed, but I was stiff and sore everywhere. That was the power of psychic. Left you feeling you had just bench pressed your maximum weight for endurance reps. … And most of you have no idea what I just said. But it healed really well!

I stood unsteadily, then heard Olivia scream. I ran around the corner, and saw a collapsed Gaius with a gaping wound in his chest. Erin was thrown against the wall like a ragdoll. Olivia was facing a general alone, with nothing but her steel sword. I saw red, and located the weakest point of the armor. I drew Donny, and stabbed it through that point on his back. Olivia looked at me, and ran towards me, tears streaming down her face. Erin rose unsteadily, and saw us, smiled, then looked over to Gaius. She gave a choked sob, and ran over to heal him.

"Gods, Gods don't let it be too late."

The wound in his chest healed, and Erin gave a sigh of relief. Wasn't she mad at him for some reason? I can't remember. We all stood a silent vigil over Gaius' unconscious body until the battle was over.

**AN: Follow, Review, and VOTE is all I have to say.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**AN: I have a reasonable excuse for not posting. Actually, three. The first is Fairy Tail. I had to finish it. The second is that I was adjusting my life back to school. The third I will reveal at the end of this chapter. HAH! You have to read that now! Anyway, SAO is still ahead of PJ by one vote, and I am starting to regret not putting Fairy Tail on the list of choices. I love that anime. Anyway, enjoy.**

Gaius awoke when the sky had turned a deep purple from the setting sun, and the chirping of crickets echoed throughout the ruined town. Erin broke out in the first smile I had seen on her in hours. She stroked his face while joyous sobs racked her body. Gaius looked confused for just a moment, then concern was the prevalent emotion on his face.

"Hey Swirls." He wiped the tears from her face with a solitary finger. "You forgive me yet?" Her semi composed face turned into a visage of brokenness. Crying was choked off by the cotton confines of her boyfriend's shirt. Gaius just sat with her head on his chest, and stroked her hair. From her position, she punched hard into Gaius' shoulder.

"Why did you jump in front of that blade for me you ass?" She mumbled, muffled by the suffocating, and I am assuming sweaty shirt.

"The answer is simple Swirls." Gaius pushed her chin up to look her in the eyes. "I love you." The kiss that followed was more intense and passionate than anything I had seen before between them. Olivia and I looked into each others eyes with knowing smiles. I grasped her hand, and fingered the ring I felt like I gave her years before when it only was mere months. The couple separated, and just looked into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching. Gaius suddenly drew back in embarrassment.

"Do you still have that shock thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, could we…"

"Ahem! Still here!" I waved my hands. They blushed at what they were talking about in front of me and Liv. Erin got off of Gaius' chest, and brushed herself off, Gaius rose, eyes focused downward. He looked embarrassed, but also as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Sorry." He said happily. "I forgot you were here for a second." He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by the intrusion of someone we did not expect. Zach came running in, from his post at the healers station. What was going on? He hasn't left there much at all since he joined the shepherds.

"Erin! Noah! We have to get out of here!" Steven seemed to be panicked beyond belief.

"What is going on?" Erin asked him. "Why are you away from your station?"

"Jean came and told Chrom what we were." He hyperventilated.

"That isn't so bad. I doubt that he would be-" Zach cut me off.

"The problem is that he believed Jean, and now he is trying to capture and kill us." I tried to process this information. Chrom wants to kill us? He believed Jean? What was going on?

"Why would he want to kill us?" Erin asked him.  
>"He is blaming us for Emmeryn's death." Oh shit.<p>

"Oh no…" Erin paced across the thin strip of grass that used to be a hallway. Zach wrung his hands nervously. Gaius and Olivia just stood there looking confused.

"Noah…" Oh shit. She sounded angry. "What is going on?" I had to tell her. There was no delaying it anymore.

"Um… Olivia? You might want to sit down." The resulting glare from the pink haired, battle crazed, waifu of mine was deadly.

"Yes?" She tilted her head that I knew from being married to her meant this better be good.

"I am not exactly from this world."

"What?"

"I am from a different dimension, and Jean is a copy of my soul. He is everything bad about me, ten times worse." She raised a single pink eyebrow.

"Either you are getting really good at lying, or that is the truth." Olivia said.

"I doubt I am that bad." I raised my hands in the air.

"Yes you are. Your eyebrows always scrunch together." She was smiling. That was a good sign. Plus her smile was beautiful. "That also explains some of your weird habits."

"What?"

"I have never seen anyone eat with their fork in their right hand before." She said. Looking at me. I saw that Gaius and Erin were having a similar discussion over next to Zach. My attention went back to Olivia, who was rubbing her temples the way she always did when she had a headache. "I just guessed that it was because you were foreign, but another dimension? That is a little hard to wrap my mind around."

"You were able to wrap your head around time travel okay." I pointed out.

"I believe you." She told me, then crossed her hands over her chest. "Don't think I am letting you off so easily though." Her violet gaze murked up like it always did before she flew into a bloodrage.

"What?" Her vision immediately cleared, and she smiled.

"You are telling me about your home over dinner."

"My home is wherever you are." She blushed fiercely when I said that.

"You always know just what to say." She wrapped her arm around my waist. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have understood." I thought about this.

"Maybe when we discovered Lucina was a time traveler, and she was able to prove it, but I have been seasick the rest of the time since then." I scratched the back of my head with my left hand since my right was draped comfortably on Olivia's right hip.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I actually got something for you!" She reached in her brown leather satchel and pulled out an herb. "This is going to help." I would try ANYTHING to get rid of this seasickness.

"What does it do?" I selected one, and smelled it. It smelled vaguely of mint, but with a more acrid smoky smell as well. Almost as if someone was burning that plant.

"It gets rid of your seasickness completely." Olivia smiled at my very grateful face. "a small side effect will be a slightly sedated feeling, but that shouldn't affect you too much."

"I would let you continue, but we have to go." Zach told us. "Say your last goodbyes." olivia looked at me incredulous, and Gaius just laughed.

"As if!" Olivia sounded insulted. Zach just looked back at her calmly. ""I am not staying with the army that I joined only to get closer to my future husband, only to abandon him when we were married." Olivia stood on her tiptoes with the elegance only a dancer could achieve, and kissed me on the cheek. "The Shepherds can go ahead and get over it."

"That goes double for me!" Gaius claimed. "Abandoning your _fiance _to go wherever the hell you please is totally not sweet."

"What did you just call me?" Erin looked shocked when a sparkling ring with a perfectly crafted diamond on it's top fell into her palm.

"Well? What do you say Swirls?" He looked her in the eyes. "Want to be with a theif for the rest of your life?" Erin wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that even a question?" Erin asked. "Of course I will!" They shared another deep kiss, but this one was stopped by Zach.

"Could you continue that on the boat if you are coming? Naga knows we will have plenty of free time on our hands." They nodded, and they both mounted Erin's horse. We all ran double time to the boats.

One advantage of being in a small group over being in an army, is that we take less time to mobilize. we got to the boats, and met the crew and captain that took us here.

"Hail!" I told him. "We have been selected for a secret mission into Valm." He nodded.

"An' tis 'fects me 'ow?" He asked in a rough accent that I could not recognize.

"You are to be our crew." Gaius said, playing along.

"Arright." He cracked his neck. "Wen du we se' off?"

"Immediately" Zach told him.

When I had ingested some of the nameless herb, and Liv and I were comfortably sitting on the bed in our cabin, she looked at me.

"Alright Noah, story time." She took off the silk scarf that she perpetually wore on her shoulders, and I helped her out of all of the gold except the twin roses, one resting on her finger, the other resting around her neck. I lay next to her, having removed all of my weapons and clothing excluding my pants and black shirt, and felt the gentle sway of the ship. Liv was right. I felt tired, but definitely not seasick.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her. "Anything you want." She blushed and asked me:

"How is your world different?" I put my hand beneath the veil that covered her stomach, and traced little patterns on it as I considered how to answer. That was an extremely broad topic. Her eyes widened, then closed as she enjoyed my touch.

"There are many differences." She opened her eyes again, with a little smile that told me on no uncertain terms what was happening after this conversation. Strange since she didn't normally want to under these circumstances, but otherwise I was completely fine with that arrangement. "The biggest one is that there is no magic. Instead, they have horseless carriages, and a thing that makes food stay good way beyond the normal time. They also have machines that fly through the sky like a pegasus." She then began to frown slightly, and I stopped tracing.

"No, keep doing that, I like that." She smiled again as I resumed. "How is that all possible without magic?"

"People way smarter than I am figured it out." I frowned slightly. "It isn't all good though. The horseless carriages pollute the air when they are used. I had not seen as many stars in the rest of my life combined as my first night here. I would have been lucky to see a single star on a clear night."

"So these horseless carriages make the stars disappear?" She asked.

"Something like that."

"They trade beauty for convenience then?" She put her right hand around my right wrist to keep it going, and bit the tip of her left thumb. (Maybe she was trying to turn into a titan. Nevermind, that was a terrible joke.) "It is an interesting trade."

"It certainly is that." I agreed. "Any more questions?" She blushed.

"How did your parents die?" She asked my feet. I drew back, and sat up startled. She sat up as well. "I am sorry!"

"No." I shook my head. "You have the right to know Liv." She bit her lip. I kissed them to get her to stop. I did not need her stressed. It would only make remembering harder. I grabbed our guitar from the corner of the room. I began playing random chords.

"Here is what happened." She sat back against the bed frame as I began. I told her the story of how my parents died. She occasionally interjected with a question, (like what are cars. Mostly about the tech.) but otherwise stayed silent. When I finished, I began to cry. I began to bawl out tears of hate, rage, sadness, and most of all _release_. This was the first time I had told that story to anyone. My body racked with sobs, Olivia hugged my head to her breast.

"It will be alright Noah. It will be alright."

"What will happen when our children ask why they don't have two sets of grandparents?" I asked her. She blushed fiercely as I said this.

"T-this is the first time you have talked about our children." See? Sometimes shy Olivia comes and rears her head.

"I think that it is something we will be ready for." I cradled her chin in my palm. "What will I tell them?" She pulled my hand down, and we held our hands in her lap.

'Tell them that they are with Naga now." Olivia bent over to kiss me. We made out for a couple minutes, before I pulled her top over her head.

Olivia laid next to me sleeping peacefully, and I was barely keeping my eyes open. I occupied my thoughts with my future children. We had to find them before the Shepherds did. They might not get as welcome of a reception as they hoped. I looked over at my wife's naked sleeping form. She wiggled a little in her sleep as I wrapped my arms around her, and I fell asleep peacefully, forehead touching hers.

**AN:** **Well. We are no longer a part of the Shepherds. Like you didn't see that coming. Anyway, the Third reason is that I have another project now. The account Threeguysandapen has a story on it. I am one of those three guys. The other two are not in fact guys, but girls, and excellent writers. their names are Dusted With Stars, and Thoaria. You may have heard me talking about them. We are writing a story of pokemon Emerald. (more based on ORAS.) It is called the Delta Emerald Nuzlocke challenge. The first couple of chapters will be sort of like the crack folder that some of you read, but when I take over on chapter 3… Shit is gonna get real. Go ahead and check it out if you like pokemon. Anyway, *Starts up Fairy Tail, and hums the theme* Follow, review, VOTE, or do whatever the heck else you like to do to my stories. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**AN: This chapter… Um, SAO has a lead 5-3-1 now. This chapter….**

I walked into the captain's quarters the next day, where the other two Self Inserts were waiting for me. Olivia was exhausted after last night, and was sleeping in our room. After planting a kiss between her eyelids, and taking some of the Anti-boatsickness herb, I walked to a meeting we had planned the night before. Steven was bent over a map scowling.

"What is up with you?" I asked him. He immediately spun on me, sleep still in his cracked eyes.

"Just trying to come up with our course." Steven jabbed the map with a finger. "I have been doing that all night! In fact, I was doing that while you," He made an obscene gesture with his hands and hips. "were screwing!"

"Dude." Gaius was sitting on a barrel in a shaded corner. "Quit being an angsty fifth wheel."

"Up yours too asshole." He replied to him, making another obscene gesture in the direction of the corner. Gaius just scoffed. Zach was hunched over the map, it had angry red lines all over it.

"Possible Shepherd courses?" I asked him. "Trying to get a grasp on their course into Valm?"

"As if that wasn't already obvious." The dark mage rolled his eyes at me.

"Dude! Take a chill pill." Erin patted his shoulder. "We are all friends here."

"Yeah." Zach slumped into the chair. "Sorry, I am just tired." I noticed a point where all the red lines converged. I placed my pointer finger on the place.

"Is that where the battle at sea take place?" He nodded. "First off, let's chart the places where they have to go." I pointed at port Ferox. "They have to make a stop here to pick up the Feroxi army." I marked it with a little blue star. "They also have to stop...Here, here, here, here…" I marked all of the places off with little blue stars. "That is where Paralogues are" I poured myself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. It tasted slightly bitter, almost as if someone mixed ale in to kill off the foul taste.

"What about Laurent's and Gerome's?" Zack asked as I marked those places where the paralogues happened with purple X's.

"In Decruited, they never find Laurent, and Gerome doesn't have a father yet. Erin kinda stole him." Erin glared at me. I just shrugged. "There is no specified order in which they do this though…" I pondered the predicament impassively, rubbing my stubble from not shaving yet.

"Any ideas?" Zach asked me from his seat.

"One." I pulled out a green pen as I traced a route to a certain point in Valm.

"You are an idiot." Zach facepalmed as I capped the pen. "That isn't ten miles from where the Shepherds land! You know, the super powerful badass team that is trying to KILL US?"

"Let me explain." He shut his mouth, if only to hear what sort of reason I had for this. "One, that is where Inigo is. He is the only one of our future children that we have an exact location on." I pointed at Erin. "Yours not being in the game," I switched my finger over to Zach's direction. "And you not having a Waifu yet."

"Don't remind me-'

"Shut up. We don't have time for your angsty fifth wheel bullshit right now." Zach sat back, chagrined by the rebuttal. "Two, Robin will see it coming, but will also see it as unlikely. He will expect us to be as far away from their route in as possible." Erin nodded in agreement.

"Thirdly, if, and I am saying if, the Shepherds decide to forgive us, I want to be able to be close enough to return." Zach nodded.

"Okay, Okay. What about the fact that they want to kill us?" Gaius asked, and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Glad we are on the same page." Zach noted.

"Which brings us to my fourth point. We are not only a smaller, faster force, but also the Shepherds will need to pick up Feroxi reinforcements. The thing that will take them six months, will only take us one if weather permits, three if it doesn't." Erin nodded.

"You have me convinced." Erin looked over at Gaius. "We are in. Right Gaius?"

"Yes!" He looked left and right quickly. "What were we talking about?" Zach just clapped his shoulder.

"Wow, I thought Noah was whipped." Zach stepped away from the ensuing explosion.

"I DO NOT WHIP GAIUS!"

"ERIN DOES NOT WHIP ME!" They blushed and turned away from each other.

"Guys…" I looked over at them, still leaning over the map. "Gaius' screams last night…" I looked back over the map. Were Ferox and Valm always so close to one another? "You aren't fooling anyone." The awkward silence sat in the room like a heavy fog. You knew it was there, in fact it was almost tangible, but you couldn't touch it. I decided to break the quiet.

"Anyway, Zach?" I looked over at his scowling face. "What is your vote?"

"I think this is a stupid idea." He stood, and walked away towards the door.

"Do you have a better idea?" He sighed, and turned back to us.

"No, which is why I am telling the navigator our course." He turned back out.

When it was about midday, and Liv still hadn't got up, I decided to go down and check on her. I hesitated when I heard crying, heaving sobs coming from our room. I burst in the door, quickly surveying what happened. On the ground was a human fetus, and a whole lot of blood. It stained the deck red with all of our hopes and dreams just lying there. Olivia had just had a miscarriage. All I felt was shock. I didn't even know she was pregnant. Liv was heaving sobs into her pillow.

"Liv?" Her red, tear streaked face looked up from the pillow in horror. "Are you alright?"

"Don't hate me." The last word left in a high pitched whine. I ran to her crying form. I went into doctor mode. (Yes, since I became a battlefield medic, I have that mode.)

"Are you still bleeding?" She shook her head.

"It stopped." She was shaking back and forth. "It stopped. It stopped." I just sat there and held her until she stopped rocking back and forth.

"How many times has this happened?" She said nothing, only held up three fingers up as her face split into sobs once more. Three times… Oh god. Three. I saw rather than felt my tears hit the back of Liv's night shirt. Three children that never got to live. We just sat, holding each other for a while. I finally got up the courage to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me the first time? We could have worked through this earlier."

"You would have divorced me." Her tears streaked down her face as she looked at me. My lips immediately crashed into hers. When we finally separated, I just looked at her.

"You idiot." I sobbed into her shoulder. "You godsdamn idiot." I looked up, and tried to smile. "You know, You know. Sometimes, I wonder if you have common sense, and then I remember you don't have any." A hopeless laugh escaped her lips.

"That is what I say about you."

"See!" I laughed, because I knew if I didn't I would cry. "We are perfect for each other. I will never, ever let you go, especially for something like this. It isn't something worth divorcing over." She shook her head.

"Now I really know you are from another world." She took a heaving breath. "There was some doubt before, but now...Now I know for sure." She looked up at me. "You really don't do that there? Divorce the wife when she can't have a child?" You can assume what I was feeling. flabbergasted, sad, scared, you get it. But by Naga, I will never ever let this woman go.

"No. Is it that big of a deal here?"

"Noah!" She smiled, and I knew i had cheered her up a little. "That is the whole reason people get married is to raise families… Oh gods." She began crying again.

"You are right Liv. The problem is that, the children aren't the family." I poked my finger into her collarbone. "Right now, you are. You are my family. I have lost too much family to lose you too."

That day we spent our time cleaning up, and crying in each others arms. In my time alive, I have come to understand two things about love. One. Love is an action, not a feeling. Sometimes it is hard to love. If Liv and our relationship was just about infatuation, then We would have broken up before we even got married. Love is an active choice you have to make for your partner. The second, and probably the one that speaks more about me is that I am a loving person. I want to love, and be loved. Some may say our relationship is perfect. It isn't what you think it is. Liv and I fight a lot. Sometimes I wonder why I married her. It is times like these when I have to comfort, that she needs support, that I need support. We support each other. Then I remember. Sometimes it is mortifying, and sometimes loving.

It's just our thing.

**AN: Confession time. I cried writing this chapter. Just… This chapter. I am going through Fairy Tail withdrawal. Shouldn't have binge watched that… Why did I write this? Anyway, Follow, Review, Vote, and enjoy! Now if you excuse me… I need a new anime.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**AN: Yeah… I don't have much to say. Sao is still up, but all you guys have to do is VOTE to change that. Anyway. If you like my stories, check out my other stories. Outtakes, all you have to do is click on my blue name. That story is more comedy than anything else. If you like pokemon, you could check out the story Delta Emerald Nuzlocke by: Threeguysandapen I help write that, so yeah. It is a thing.**

I realized that most of what I told with the speed of our course was correct. in fact, I may have underestimated our captain slightly. We reached our destination in three weeks, and not a moment too soon. We were almost out of rations. When the lookout peered through his eyeglass at the Port, we saw the entire Valmese navy sitting there. We took our Ylissian flag off of the flagpole, and replaced it with the Valmese mandated fishing flag. We snuck by under the cover of night, with black sails and pitch covering the side of the ship that was facing port. We managed to sneak past without contact. We made landfall in a hidden cove about 15 miles away from a set of ruins called the great gate. If I was right, which everyone thought I was on this point, that set of ruins was the ones where we can recruit Inigo. No one had told Olivia yet per my request. I wanted it to be a surprise. When we reached landfall, all five of us immediately disembarked.

"Ye' arr sur' dat ye' donna nee' me anhimer?" The captain scratched his head in a peculiar way.

"Yes." It was getting easier for me to understand him. Three weeks on a boat would be enough to do that. "try to rejoin the Shepherds. They should be back on their way to port Ferox… here." I pointed out the place on his map.

"Arright!" He shouted to his men. "We be headin' ba' te Feroxi sol men!"The crew cheered in response as they set off. Zach began heading towards the ruins.

"Well!" He threw his hands up in the air. "if we are going to be idiots, it is best to do it quickly." I shook my head.

"You three had better start heading that direction." I gestured towards the ruins. "Gaius and I are going to scout out the local village. Erin nodded.

"Just be sure that you watch Gaius and make sure his eyes don't wander…" She began climbing up the cliff with Olivia and Zach.

"Godsdamn." Gaius stretched himself out for our trek. "She still doesn't trust me. that is so not sweet." He bent over backwards to crack his back.

"You quite finished yet?" I asked the abnormally stretched figure.

"Yup." He straightened out. "Let's go."

"Can you keep up?" I brashly hopped the cliff's edge, reaching the top in mere moments. Gaius stomped his foot in frustration.

"Come on man!" He scrambled his way, slightly faster than the others, but still took him a good five minutes longer than it took me. "We both know you are the only one who can do that!" I just laughed at his red puffing face.

"I need a lollipop." He pulled one of his many sweets from his coat, and began eating it. I gestured for him to follow, but keep silent in the subtle way of placing a finger on my lips, and flexing my hand quickly. He nodded and proceeded to sneak behind me. When we heard the sounds of battle ahead, I came to a stop, and peered out from the brush.

Ahead was a woman hiding behind a gallant swordsman wielding… Donny? On that same hand was Olivia's golden Rose ring that I gave her forever ago and yesterday. My own little infinity. Yes I read fault in our stars. Don't judge, John green is an awesome writer! Anyway, cheesy fourth wall breaks aside, This man was definitely my son if the dirty blonde mop at the top of his head said anything. He had my mom's hazel eyes, and my dad's thin nose. I also saw a lot of Liv in him. The shape of his brow, the way he carried himself, the shape of his face, the shape of his hands, I was still trying to process that this was in fact my son. Surrounded by the corpses of a dozen bandits that he killed with the sword on my waist from the future.

"It is alright my Buttercup." Inigo...Buttercup...I forgot this entire chapter was a princess bride reference. Where was Prince Humperdink? Miracle Max? Is he on a quest to find and kill a man with six fingers on his right hand? This isn't just going to become a crossover fic now is it? It is just a reference Mr. Author me? Ok then. Just a reference.

"The bandits are dead now. You are safe." He flipped his dirty blonde colored mop.

"Inigo!" She screeched. I don't care what world you are from, that was not a singing voice. "You idiot! That bandit will have friends! They will come back to kill you!" Inigo just sighed. It was obvious that he did not care for her in the least.

"Let them come." he gave that half grin that probably drove girls crazy for better or for worse. "I will kill them too!" His hazel eyes went muddy for just a moment. The last time I saw a murk like that was Liv… he must have inherited her blood rage. Fuck. They cleared again a little while later.

"There are too many of them!" Her scratchy voice was ripping apart my ear drums like she was taking a cheese grater to them.

"Don't worry about me. I am a tough man. Now go back to the village and wait for me there." She nodded, and ran back down the path. Inigo nodded to himself.

"Five kills should impress a simple village maiden like that." He stopped, and we stopped shadowing him. "Although, six could give me a sweet kiss… That IS tempting…" He continued his walk to the great gate, but then stopped suddenly again. "And if six will get me a kiss… then ten will SURELY get me laid." A smile came across his face that made him look like he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth. This was beginning to worry me.

"A boy after my own heart." Gaius grinned.

"If you continue down that path, I will tell Erin."

"I SAID NOTHING!" Gaius shouted. Inigo turned in our direction, drawing his sword.

"You gave away our position you idiot." Gaius hid hid his face from me as I jumped down from the tree where we were hidden. "Hey son. I see you inherited my taste in swords at least."

"DAD?" He jumped in the air. "Er… How much of that did you hear?" I shrugged.

"All of it. That girl doesn't exactly have golden pipes."

"No." He agreed. "But tonight, Naga willing, I will be sticking something in her mouth that will make it hard for her to talk." His normal good-natured grin broke out into something far more malicious. Wow. Seriously?

"No." I rubbed the headache out of my forehead. "You are coming with me and your mother."

"Mom's here?" He got whiplash from looking back and forth so quickly. "Where?"

"Follow me, quickly." I ran up the path towards the great gate. He puffed up next to me.

"Glad to see you dad."

"You too son."

The battle was not going well.

In the beginning we were able to enter the Labyrinth that was the great gate proper, but then the Pegasi began strafing us from above with magic and javelins. Erin's heal staff was running out of charge as she ran about, healing javelin wounds from the attacks. It was all that Liv, Inigo, and I could do to hold off their progress from entering the small corner that we currently occupied. Zach and Gaius were busy firing projectiles (Magic and arrows.) At the Pegasus knights that were stupid enough to fly in range. Another Pegasus fell in a haze of white feathers and red blood rain. Inigo was certainly holding his own against the onslaught, using the high stats that he inherited from his parents to his advantage. Another crash resounded from his corner.

"Ten!" He crowed at the sight of the collapsed General. "I am getting laid tonight!"

"Y-you most certainly are NOT!" Olivia finished off the Berserker in front of her. She was on number 7.

"Listen to your mother Inigo." I told him as I combated a Dark Mage. I threw a kunai into his Nostferatu. It exploded in a flash of purple light, killing the weilder and two others. 19 for me.

"Let the boy be a boy you two!" Gaius shot at another strafing Pegasus knight. He only had three, but considering how hard it was to shoot straight up in the air... I did not think three kills was so unreasonable.

"Philandering is not a normal quality for a boy to have." Erin pulled a javelin out of Zach's foot. "We talked about this Gaius!" One. In her defense, she had a full time job healing us right now. Zach pulled an arcwind off his belt.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Zach's arcwind blast shoots a Wyvern out of the sky. He had five, much for the same reason that Gaius had only 3.

"Damn!" Erin cursed at the broken staff in her hands. "That was it! My last staff." I tossed her the one from my back in between strikes from a general. I then stabbed him through the eye slit. 21.

"That is it! All I have!" I watched another sorcerer explode from the Arcfire I shot with my bow. Destroy the tome, destroy the Mage.

"Thanks!" Erin shot a Pegasus knight down with Arcfire. That thing was a fucking flamethrower. So badass.

"We got all of the strafers!" Zach's Arcwind fired over Inigo's shoulder. Maybe we could turn this around.

"Hah! That is right! Run you cowards!" Inigo chased after the retreating forms of his foes. I sighed, and followed the form as He ran past a cross section of the passages. Out of each of the passages came a single berserker. Inigo was surrounded. I shot one with my last arrow in the back of the neck. The other was killed by the boy's angry mother. The assassin that Inigo was chasing found a deadly surprise as three blades were sticking out of his chest now. Blood spilled out from around his lips as he collapsed. Only the sound of our labored breathing was left after he was gone. We had won. Zach walked up to us in a huff.

"There is no way that we can win another fight with the equipment that we currently have Noah." Zach looked a broken half shell of a man. He rubbed the back of his head. "We have to go to a village to resupply."

"And where exactly are we going to get the funds for that?" Erin stood next to Gaius looking directly at the pessimist.

"We have no funds." Gaius reminded his shoes. "We spent it all on provisions for our trip here." Inigo jumped once, then struck a pose.

"Don't we have villagers indebted to us?"

"They don't owe us anything." Erin tapped a crecendo with her foot. "It is a Shepherd's job to help people." Zach put a hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't shepherds. And we really need whatever they can offer us."

The village that night was a hustle and a bustle with our success. We had taken down the oppressors. We were their Heros, and the story within one night had swelled our foes to the size of giants, and we killed them so easily that the conqueror himself would have been jealous. They were there when we did it, so of course they were credible sources.

They happily resupplied our small convoy with all the weapons we needed, and enough provisions for a month. I'll pay you for that sir. What? Well if you insist that we take it...

The most bittersweet moment of the night was when Zach got drunk and began hitting on Buttercup. Zach certainly would not sleep in a cold bed tonight. Of course, Inigo was pissed that another man picked up "his buttercup." So he sat at a table with Liv and I with a glum look on his face.

"Guess I will just have to pick up other buttercups that grow along the roads." His usual cheer was hidden by his disappointment.

"Look er... Son." Still not used to calling Inigo that. "The philandering is going to get you in trouble someday. Don't you like to do something other than make girls blush?" Inigo snorted.

"You certainly don't mind making mother blush. Now do you?" Inigo pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"That is different and you know it." Olivia ate some of the stew that she ordered off of the spoon, then pointed it at him. "He is my husband. You are just indescriminantly hitting on every girl you see." Inigo shook his head with force.

"I am very discriminant. I am a man for only the most beautiful flowers."

"So any girl that is beautiful?"

"See? Dad gets it!"

"That still isn't okay. I get that it is for morale or something, but is the philandering thing necessary?" Liv sighed her exasperation.

"You are the one who suggested it Mom! I was shy for the longest time until you told me to try to find someone special." He blushed in a weird way. "About how much it helped you with your shyness."

"I guess it has a purpose then." I clasped his shoulder. "But if you get out of control, I swear that I will punish you. Everything in moderation." Inigo concentrated hard on something. Liv and I waited patiently for him to reveal what it was.

"Well... You want to pick future kids up now... right?" I nodded.

"More specifically your sister, and Erin and Gaius' child." He paled very quickly.

"How did you know about her?"

"She kinda crashed through the roof of the chapel on our wedding day."

"That Rose girl?" Olivia looked surprised. She began twisting her ring like she always did when she was nervous. "She killed that Risen... but she was wearing that scary mask..." That day, she wore a shinigami mask into battle.

"She is even shyer then I am. She wears that mask all the time." Inigo grasped his mug until his knuckles were white. "It was because of something that happened. Indirectly date stealer's fault."

"Date stealer...? You mean Zach?"

"That's the one. Not him. His alternate." Inigo began twisting Olivia's ring, the same nervous tick as his mother.

"What exactly did Kyle do to her?"

"She tried to fight him. Him and Shatter." Inigo reversed the rotation of the ring. "Something happened. They didn't kill her... but she hasn't taken off the mask since."

"What did they do?" Olivia's eyes began to lose their luster.

"As far as we know, nothing. She wasn't raped, mutilated, or otherwise harmed in any way. She just became so insecure that she never wanted to take off that mask." Inigo began to rub the front of his head above his eyes from headache. "What could break her like that?"

"Shatter is ridiculously powerful." I looked down at the cracks spiderwebbed into the bar. "And Kyle has a god complex. If these alternates from an the future are even more powerful than they are here…"

"She is convinced that she is worthless, even if every time we sparred she defeated me." Inigo looked back up at us. "A ridiculous show of power?"

"Maybe." Erin pulled a Kellam, appearing next to me in the booth. "What about my kid?"

"She is…" Inigo searched for a word, spinning a single finger in the air. "Something."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erin asked, fake smile plastered across her face.

"She is convinced that she is the legendary hero Erika." He hid laughter in coughing at Erin's reddening face. "Nice girl." He said, clearing his throat. "But not the sanest person in our motley crew."

"Hm." Erin walked away from that conversation. Inigo looked back at us eagerly.

"Speaking of future children, have you guys found Ice Queen yet?" Inigo had a sparkle in his eyes. My memories of support conversations were hazy, but I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about.

"I am sorry…" Olivia cocked her head. "but who?"

"Severa!" He had this huge smile on his face. "Erm… She pretends not to like me, but I am pretty sure that she does." My heart fell. Sumia killed her. Shit. "I won't stop until I melt her icy heart." Liv was looking at me to explain what happened.

"Um...Son…." I watched as his smile turned plastic, and his eyes turn glassy. "The queen of Ylissie found out the identity of Severa's parents. She put her silver lance through her throat while I was treating her wounds." Inigo rose, and walked towards one of the barmaids.

"Where are you going Inigo?" Olivia rose with him.

"To get plastered, laid, then pretend like nothing happened. Not necessarily in that order." He gave his fake smile to his mother. "Of course, since you are my parents, I suppose you are going to try and stop me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand what you are feeling, and normally if you were alone that would be a proper way to forget." Olivia placed her hand on his other shoulder. "But you aren't alone. We can help you work through this." He looked up at us with tears in his eyes.

"Mom….Dad…." We hugged one another in the middle of the bar, and became closer as a family. Liv and I shared in the tears of our son. It was the first time, and far from the last. I am not sure what Liv thought, but that was the moment when I realized i had become a father.

**AN: Inigo is here! So yeah, that is a thing. Anyway, Follow, Review, VOTE, and do whatever the hell else you do with my stories!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**AN: I don't like how this chapter came out… But those of you who were confused a couple chapters ago, this should answer a couple questions. SAO is still ahead by the same margin… Enjoy.**

"How exactly...did you not notice mom was pregnant?" Inigo was glaring at me. I had just explained what happened on the boat a four weeks ago.

"Well, she was only pregnant for about a month so the miscarriage happened before any definitive signs carried through." I rubbed my head from headache. "The baby was a tiny thing, with little stubby arms and legs. It wasn't even very developed yet."

"You never looked for the signs? Fatigue? Nausea?" Inigo cocked his head. I thought this kid was oblivious... He must get it from me.

"No..." I remembered something. "Now that you mention it... I saw her taking some of my seasickness herb." Inigo recoiled.

"Seasickness herb? Let me see." I handed him the herb from my bag. He then promptly smacked the back of my head. Hard.

"I can make it so you don't exist, so WATCH IT!" He waved the herb in front of me.

"This herb is used to hide the signs of early pregnancy. You know, before their stomachs begin swelling with child?" Inigo returned it to my bag with a huff. "It would help your seasickness, but it would make you somewhat tired."

"Since when did you become so well versed in herbology?"

"A philanderer has to know these things so that he can get the hell out of there when any of them appear." Inigo sighed. "At least this shows you aren't planning on being unfaithful."

"Did I ever show signs of wanting to be unfaithful in the future?"

"No..."

"Then why would I be unfaithful now?"

"That isn't the point." Inigo fiddled with the golden rose on his finger. "When did she get the herb?"

"When we were on an island between Valm and Pelagia. She picked it up the day before it happened."

"Then why the heck would there be no signs?"

"I was in the hold puking my guts out the entire time of her pregnancy. Not lucid enough to care." I slapped the back of his head. "Now is that enough questions? Did I answer everything?"

"When was it conceived?"

"I refuse to answer that question." We stopped to see a masked figure on the bridge spanning the river we must cross.

"Hey, could you please move miss?" Zach asked the maiden standing on the bridge.

"I, Eirika, shall not move from this spot until I find Ephriam." She drew her rapier, and went into a defensive position. She actually did look a lot like Erika but one thing ruined the image, Her carrot red hair. From the way that Inigo described her in that tavern about three nights ago, this had to be Erin's child. If she was talking about Ephriam, then wouldn't she have a brother?

"How are you supposed to find Ephriam if you are just standing around on this bridge? Wouldn't it be easier to find him if you came with us?" Erin asked her. Eirika did not move from her spot standing on the bridge.

"Ephriam promised he would find me as long as I stayed where I was when I appeared, so I stay." Wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Then again, neither was Eirika. I turned to Inigo to see if he could reason with her, only to see him hiding behind a rock. He made eye contact with me, and made a chopping motion across his throat. Was it...? No fucking way.

"Inigo? Do you want to talk to her?" Inigo rose, glaring at me with complete and utter hate. Eirika immediately ripped off her mask, and jumped on him.

"EPHRIAM! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Wait, if Inigo was Ephriam... Their A support... Oh fuck no. To Inigo's credit, he was an excellent actor. It must be genetic. Both me and Liv are good actors. In fact, this one time we tried something with acting and... I am going to stop this narrative before Liv reads my thoughts and kills me.

"Hello my sister." From the enraged look in Erin's eye, I think she had figured it out too. "I missed you as well." Eirika began a sobbing cry.

"I waited, and waited, and waited, and now you are here! Now we can be together forever!" He must have noticed Erin's not so subtle glares, or mine. He looked to the sky in a plead to the heavens.

"PleaseNagastrikemedown." He took another deep breath. "PleaseNagastrikemedown." Risen appeared all around us. How convenient for him. A delay on our _talk. _

_"_Come brother Ephriam! We have always fought best together!" At this, Erika grabbed brother Ephriam's (Aka. Not Brother and not Ephriam.) hand, and pulled him behind her laughing. He did not look happy in that situation at all. Note to self: Give that boy a _severe_ talking to when we got out of this situation. I went back to back with Olivia so that neither of us could get stabbed there. I blocked an attack from a Risen, then chopped him in half.

"How is it going Liv?" I impaled a Risen through the chest, and watched as it crumbled.

"Archer, 10 paces in front of me." I twisted, and threw a kunai in his throat, then watched as he crumbled into dust.

"Thanks Love." I blocked an overhead strike from a berserker.

"No problem." I replied, eviscerating the undead monster. I stood up straight, looking across the battlefield. Erin and Gaius were working one end of the field, while Zach was working the other. Liv and I were working the center. Where was Inigo and Eirika? If you answered taking down the entire other side of the bridge, you would be correct. Eirika may be delusional, but she is a good fighter. Like, makes Lucina look like a kid playing with a stick good. One slash, three go down, two more, ten. Insane good. When she sheathed her sword two minutes later, fifty risen laid dead on the other side of the river. Granted, there are just as many dead on our side, but it took us three more people to kill them all. This was more about quantity of enemies, rather than quality. Zach suddenly collapsed from blood loss. He had an arrow in his arm, and it was next to a major artery.

"How about we camp here for the night?" He seemed fairly good natured about it. That in itself was proof enough that he was far gone. Erin took charge, and immediately began assigning jobs while she bandages Zach's arm.

"Noah, find me more bandages. Liv, cook. Inigo, find water. Gaius, you set up tents. Eirika…"

"Yeah?" She was attached to Inigo's arm.

"Just… stay out of trouble." She looked back to her work.

"You hear that brother? That means find water with you!"

"Just try to keep up sister…"

"Yes sir!"

After we completed our assigned tasks, Erin somehow managed to bribe her daughter off of her "Brother Ephriam." I immediately grabbed a training lance, and a training blade. Then I grabbed my son's ear and pulled him into the forest. We found a secluded grove in the middle of said forest. I threw the lance at his feet.

"What is that dad?" He picked up the lance gingerly, like it was a snake.

"If you are going to be the 'Ephriam' to her 'Eirika' you have to learn how to fight like him."

"I never asked to be Ephriam!" He threw the lance to the ground, and held up his hands. "She did that all on her own!"

"Yeah, and I am the Khan of Regena fucking Ferox. You wanted some sister brother play with her, and she never stopped." I picked up the training blade in one hand.

"That isn't true!" He seemed alarmed.

"Pick up the lance." He did not move, so I slapped him on the cheek with my training blade. "Now son." He wanted to play Eirika and Ephriam bringing traumatizing memories of collecting their supports in Sacred Stones, and driving a poor girl insane with unrequited love, then I was going to have to discipline him as a father. "Now son." He grasped the lance to tightly, so I smacked it, wrenching it out of his hands, and purposely bruised his rib.

"Ow! What the heck?" He winced as he rubbed his tender rib.

"You learn best how to fight through pain and suffering." I smiled evilly. "Now, come at me with your best." He charged, and within 5 seconds he was on his ass with a new set of bruises.

"Ow." He collapsed backward.

"Come on _Ephriam_ you giving up so easily?" I saw as he rose unsteadily to his feet, rage in his eyes. "Excellent." He charged again.

Within two hours, he still had not scored a hit to me, but I covered his unfaithful face with bruises. He groaned as he collapsed against a tree.

"Come on son. Do you think that _Ephriam _Would give up so easily?" Inigo looked up at me.

"I don't want to be Ephriam anymore!" His eyes looked into mine pleading for forgiveness. He would find none from me yet. He still hadn't been punished enough yet.

"Inigo. It is too late. Love her or not, she is Eirika now. To her, you are Ephriam."

"She was always 'Erika'. So one day, I convinced her I was Ephriam reincarnate just as a prank. I never did anything to her." He rubbed another portion of his bruised body. He seemed sincere. That was when I realized my mistake.

"You want to become more than that?" He nodded.

"Of course! She isn't Severa, but she is still… she is a beauty." He smiled, despite the pain.

"How are you going to do that?" I saw him rise unsteadily.

"Get lance lessons from ROSE when we find her." Inigo sighed. "Then complete the illusion for her." He grinned. "Ephriam and Eirika stayed together for the rest of their lives." Oh no….

"That makes me want to throw up." I gagged.

"Shouldn't be too hard. I can tell she loves me." He grinned.

"You might want to talk to Erin or Gaius about that." His face fell.

"Please don't make me."

"It must be done." I cracked my neck. "If you want to pursue their daughter."

"I have the worst reputation as a philanderer! You think they would let me date their daughter?" I slapped my hand on his bruised shoulder.

"Better get working on that reputation." With that added incentive, I walked back to the tent I shared with Liv.

**AN: Eirika was pretty fun to design. I just considered what would make her funny. then the "Brother Ephriam" Was born. Please note. There was no mention of them being shipped… So, maybe maybe not. Anyway, Follow, Review, VOTE, and do whatever the hell else you do to my stories.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**AN: I think it is about time to talk. Here is the situation. I have an idea for something. We are going to have a charecter popularity poll! Whoever wins, gets an extra special chapter in their POV! Charecters available for votes will be at the end of this chapter. You have three chapters to vote. But you don't care about that! You care about the other poll which has stagnated. On to the chapter!**

"Innes! Innes!" I sighed, and turned towards Eirika. Even after she had been traveling with us for two months, I still could not get over our nicknames.

"That is not my name."

"Your funny Innes." Eirika looked around. "Have you seen my brother Ephriam?" I rubbed my temples. Was I really like Innes?

"No, I think he is talking to Erin." He had actually done it. He had gone two months without hitting on a single girl (bar the one he was actually after.) I was impressed with his progress, so I gave him a little prod to talk to her.

"There isn't an Erin here."

"The girl who claims to be your mother." I can't remember when I last had this bad of a headache. What was her nicknames for everyone? I had it written down... Here it is.

Herself: Eirika

Inigo: Ephriam

Me: Innes

Liv: Vanessa

Gaius: Colm

Erin: Neimi

Zach: Lute (I am so sorry Zach. She thinks you are a girl.)

"You mean Neimi? She is a little crazy." You are one to talk. "What reason would she have to speak to Ephriam?" She snapped her fingers once as she came to, as usual, a woefully wrong conclusion. "That wench! She is trying to steal my brother from me!" There are so many things wrong with that statement... I won't even try.

"Not sure that is actually what is happening..." She ignored me.

"Isn't Colm enough for her?" I gave a sigh. She was completely ignoring me now. "Why does she need Ephriam too? Is she creating a reverse harem?" She turned back to me. "Watch yourself Innes. There is only one result to come from Neimi's hobby. Stay with Vanessa. Do not let yourself be tempted by her wiles." She turned to Erin's tent, and I left that conversation with 10 IQ points less. I knew that Erin was not having that conversation with Inigo in her tent, but in the forest. Why does the author like plot convenient appearances so much? Inigo stumbled out of the trees with various new cuts. He collapsed on the ground in front of me.

"What happened?" I knelt beside him and strained to hear.

"Mrmph mrm mer Mmm mimp!" He said with a mouthful of grass.

"I am sorry, what was that?" I sat him up against the tree, and began examining his cuts. They were all superficial, but put in the places that would hurt the most with a surgical precision. He took a swig of water.

"Erin and her wind whip."

"It went that badly huh?"

"It could not have gone worse." He put his head in his hands.

"She could have killed you." I used my heal staff, (I really was getting better at using it.) and healed all of the painful cuts on his body.

"She told me on no uncertain terms what I could do rather than be with her daughter." Am I the only adult here?

"I think Olivia said something about wanting to see you." I helped Inigo up. "I will talk to Erin." We walked our separate ways, and I saw Erin in the clearing, working with a wind whip on the trees. Wedges of wood flew across the clearing with no rhyme or reason as she spun with an ethereal grace. The whip reached out, and kissed me on the cheek, causing pain and drawing blood. She did not apparently see my approach as more wedges flew off with a rigorous abandon. When I got close enough, I ended up grabbing her arm. She recoiled with surprise at my touch.

"Was the whip really necessary?" She relaxed, and pulled her arm away as she figured my identity out.

"I am sorry for nicking you." She said, noticing the cut that ran parallel to my eye across my cheekbone. "Let me…"

"That would be a waste of a heal." I stopped her from healing the tiny scratch on my cheek. "We may need it later." She nodded, and slumped onto the stump beside her.

"Was the whip really necessary?" I asked as the light of realization hit her face like the opening of a treasure chest.

"Inigo was asking to pursue my daughter." She shook her head. "Inigo. The philanderer. No way am I letting her heart be broken. Besides, you are being a hypocrite." She rolled her eyes. "We both know lance training is actually punishment." Guilty.

"Touché." I admitted. Erin looked off into the woods.

"I have found myself wondering how I die in the future." She turned back to me. "Do I die a hero? Or do I live a traitor like Robin?" She looked at her feet. "I often wonder which would be better." I laughed, and Erin looked at me with curiosity.

"Too late to choose. To Chrom we are already traitors and spies." Erin did not seem relieved by this news. "We should probably move out now. No sense in staying still."

"Whatever you say sir." Wait...Run that past me one more time.

"What did you call me? I am not your superior officer." Erin shook her head.

"We need a leader, and you have forged our path this entire way forward."

"That makes me a navigator at best."

"Fine then. A navigator that the rest of us would follow to the depths of hell?" She shook her head. "You are a leader whether you like it or not." This disturbed me. I apparently have been taking on new roles way too quickly. I signed on to be a father when I got married. It is part of the job description. I never wanted to be a leader. I never asked to be leader. I was sort of leading without even thinking.

"Let's move out." We then left the grove to pack up and move out.

When we finally stopped, I needed to spar. Inigo was off doing something, and Liv followed him in a barrel. That was an interesting thing that was also probably the B rank support. I wanted to stay loose, so I then noticed a certain delusional time traveler.

"Eirika." She turned to me.

"Yes Innes?" She looked me over a couple times.

"Can we spar? I want to stay loose." I drew my sword, and held it in front of me.

"You use a sword now? Ok." She drew her sword, and held it in a rapier fighter's stance. "Don't blame me for wiping the floor with you." Her arm darted lighting quick, and suddenly I was on the defensive, acting more on instinct than any visual cues from her sword arm. After about ten minutes of this, I noticed that she was growing frustrated. She had the skill, but not the stamina that was required for a long fight. I then began pressing an offensive pattern that she easily blocked, and dodged a counter from her blade. She readjusted her thrust, and tried to do it again. This time however, I parried her blade, letting our blades slide with a hiss until we stood with our blades hilt to hilt. From there it was a simple test of strength. I twisted, and watched her blade clatter to the ground. She raised her hands in the air.

"I yield." She bit her upper lip.

"You look like you want to say something." I placed a palm on her shoulder. She was slight enough that it did not take much for my palm to wrap completely around her shoulder. "What do you want to say?" Eirika looked conflicted for a moment before speaking.

"Innes. You told me that I would find you from the past." She blinked tears out of her eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did." Inigo walked into the room. He blinked at me and Eirika standing across from each other.

"Why did you tell him?" Inigo looked slightly panicked.

"I thought he deserved to know." Eirika was calmly looking at her fingernails.

"Tell me what exactly?"

"Dad. Since Eirika said something, we have to tell you. We don't know if you are dead or not in the future." He looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" They looked at me, and told me a narrative using varying names.

"You five" He said, referring to our party. "were the last shepherds alive. You were escorting us to the point where we could teleport that Tharja and Henry created with their dying breaths." Eirika interrupted his narrative.

"Colm was the first to die. He went out on a scouting mission, and never came back. We didn't talk about it much, especially with Neimi. She was crying for a while afterwards." She shook her head. "I think I could imagine it if Brother died..." Inigo hurriedly cut her off.

"Next to die was Zach. He decided that when the risen came that he should buy us some time." Inigo cleared his throat. "He fought like a demon, but only bought us three hours with his sacrifice."

"Then, when we got to the cave, it was swarming with Risen. We were able to kill them all, but Neimi was killed during the battle. We prepared for the ceremony to take us back." Eirika began to choke up, so Inigo took over the story.

"You and Mom made plain your determination to hold the mouth of that tunnel so that we could save the past. We saw many of the Risen fall to your hands before we jumped through. I never saw you die Dad! That means you could still be alive and fighting Risen at the mouth of that cave." His eyes flickered with false hope. I swallowed the saliva that had settled in my mouth.

"How many of them were there?" Inigo's brow scrunched the same way that Liv's did when she was deep in thought.

"Ten thousand." He grinned with false hope in his eyes. "If anyone could still be fighting, you could." This was actually kind of sad.

"You don't really believe that do you?" A single tear broke through his smileing facade.

"No." A hopeless laugh escaped his lips. "But if anyone could, you could." Eirika placed a dainty hand on my son's shoulder, and I felt a profound feeling of loss.

"No, I couldn't. I died there. But I am here. Your mother is here. The fates have given us a second chance." Inigo kicked over a bucket of sludge that was in the corner.

"What have we done with that second chance?" He glared at me. "Nothing! We have an advantage, and we never get around to exploiting it! My dad was never satisfied with resting on his laurels!" Those words hurt me deeply, but he was right. What point was there to just sitting on our asses in Valm? We could be making a real difference in the war effort. We could be burning bridges, destroying roads, and harrying the progress of the war machine that is Valm. Instead what do we do? We wander around without a care in the world. There was one issue. We didn't have a Robin level genius to help us win the war. We had no advantage there. Who would make the plans and lead everyone into battle? Erin's voice appeared in my head:

"Lead. The rest of us will follow you to the depths of hell."

I remembered some intelligence that the Valmese navy was planning on sending another fleet from the south to attack the Ylissian-Feroxi alliance. They were stationed in the province formally known as Chon'sin. This would destroy the Ylissians before they hit soil. That fleet would have to be destroyed for our success. Lead. The others will follow you to the depths of hell...

"You are right son. It is time for action. We are headed to Chon'sin."

**AN: Well, here is the list.**

**Olivia**

**Inigo**

**Eirika**

**Erin***

**Zach***

***Possible guest star chapters**

**You have until chapter 42 to vote on this. Anyway, Follow, review, VOTE, and do whatever the hell else you like to do with my stories! **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**AN: Here is some news that may interest you. I have a full time job working at Walgreens. It will only get harder to post chapters. Anyway, I have school, work, and the polls:**

**Poll #1 sequel SI**

**Sword Art Online: 5**

**Percy Jackson: 3**

**Beyonders: 1**

**Poll #2 Special Chapter POV**

**Eirika: 3**

**Erin: 1**

**Olivia: 1**

**Inigo: 1**

**So anyway, chapter!**

The road to Chon'sin was long and winding, taking almost a week to reach. Along the way, we asked the farmers and herders about the goings on, and all we heard were rumors of another group that was also harrying Valm. Led by a man who was generally not noticed by the populace. Kellam? He was native to the area, nevermind. Kellam was definitely from Ylisse. Also there was the normal talk of the Rebellion of Say'ri.

We also got an interesting view into Walhart's strategem for conquering. He apparently took time to completely subjugate a population before moving on to the next country. This was why it took him 40 years to capture the entirety of Valm. Of course, the original governments toppled within months of his onslaught, the rest of the 3 or 4 years in a province was spent building loyalty to his country, and making people realize that things would be better under his rule. The interesting part of this was that he never did this with Chon'sin. He declared war on the Ylisse/Ferox alliance almost immediately after the Chon'sin people were brought under his rule. This resulted in the many warlords that Say'ri was referring to throughout the course of the game. It is interesting to see what exactly I cause just by being here.

Anyway, the fleet in the harbor stood, tall white sails Impassively sat in rows daring someone to bloody the nose of the Valmese army. I looked to the setting sun, waiting for it to dip below the horizon for me to signal the attack. Gaius was late with the acquisitions that I asked him for. The rest of us were waiting for the time. As it was, we were just a few peasants that had decided to beg at the side of the docks. I had discovered that you got more money thee more pathetic you looked. Zach was earning his keep from the scars he had earned fighting on our side. Liv rested her head comfortably on my shoulder, staying close for fear of the many sailors that were coming to shore for the day. It was companionable, but it did not earn us any money. I kept an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and glared at any sailor that drew near with a lustful look in their eye. If they continued their trek, then the sight of cold steel stopped them dead in their tracks. After a minute, Gaius walked by us and dropped the bottles of liquor into our donations bag. The dock was amidst a scuffle, so the guards did not notice the transaction. There were 24 bottles. That was one for every ship in the harbor. I nodded to Inigo and Eirika, and they went to secure our getaway horses with Gaius.

The rest of us waited for the cover of nightfall for the unsavory business. When the only ones left on the docks were dressed in the Reds and Greens of Valmese guards, I quickly silenced all of the guards with an arrow to the throat. I handed twelve of them to Liv with a nod. We took turns chucking the alcohol against the sterns of the ships full to the brim with Valmese sailors. When we had finished that part of the work, I gave a screeching whistle that pierced through the night.

Erin and the newly reclassed Zach came riding around the corner with a Arcfire tome each. They activated when they passed the first ship. The alcohol drenched sterns caught fire relatively quickly, lighting the night with 24 small suns. The night air was filled with the screams of the doomed as they caught fire as well. I felt nothing at all. They were merely enemies that could have escaped if they had not have been sleeping on the job. The two mounted mages rode by, allowing us to mount up behind as we rode out of the port.

When we had reorganized outside of the blazing docks, we watched the results of our handiwork from a distance. We had done our job better than we had even expected ourselves. The docks were aflame, lighting the night so that it seemed a false dawn to our position. The air stunk of acrid smoke. We sat looking on in awe.

"Well Inigo, how do you feel about doing something? The Ylissians can finally land on Valm." Inigo gave no sign of having heard me. The reason soon became apparent to me from the held hands of the siblings. (AKA not siblings, and probably could not pass for siblings at any point of time.) Erin was too enraptured at the dancing flames to know about the couple that was forming merely feet away from her. We were still standing like that when we noticed strange forms walking from the flames. They moved with a jerky precision that was easily remembered by anyone who laid eyes on them. The strange thing was that they did not seem affected by the flames that were consuming their putrid flesh. I looked to the pair of mounted mages. I pulled out my bow and gestured at the flaming dead.

"Thoron on the flamers. I doubt that fire will affect them if they are already on fire." The pair nodded, and began firing from the hill we were standing on. I turned to Gaius.

"We are on arrow duty. If any mages pop up, which I am sure they will, shoot them. Do not aim for generals, magic will be more effective." Gaius pulled his bow from his back.

"You talk too much Stretch."

"Inigo, Eirika, you two are vanguard. If any get too close to the hill, kill them."

"Ok Dad." Inigo drew his sword.

"Brother dearest, we are fighting together yet again." Eirika just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"As we always should." Is it wrong if I ship my son? With that thought, I began firing at the Risen aflame. One, two, three, there were so many of them. They streamed out of the town with a voracious hunger. I could hear the sound all around me, almost as if I was listening to echoes in a box canyon. Except we weren't.

Oh shit.

I turned around to see normal Risen attacking our position from the rear. Good thing we were at the top of a hill.

"Hey!" I shouted over the cacophony of death. "We are surrounded! Fall back and regroup back to back with your blades at the ready!" The others hurried to my position, drawing their swords as they went. We all stood in a rough circle, breathing heavily as we saw the risen stop their approach.

"Well baka-senpai, we meet again on very different circumstances." Thoaria pushed her way through the sea of Risen. "Now I have the army." If she is here…

"Where is Jean?" I asked the Wyvern rider amount her steed. She was blushing feircely.

"Why are you so _hot_ baka-senpai?" Wait… run that past me again? "I only started dating Jean because he looked like you!" She put a singular finger on her bottom lip, and winked "Why don't you ditch the pink haired wench and come with me baka-senpai?" I have not seen Olivia more enraged than in this moment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She drew her sword and charged. Thoaria just gave a nasty little grin.

"Liv! Stop! That is just what she wants!"

"Jean! Now!" A man with a wispy white moustache popped out of the bushes. He really had done his best to make himself look as little like me as possible. He even had one of those hipster beards. A soul patch if you will. He was also pointing a classic blast at Liv.

"Classic…" I ran over at the speed of light to save my wife. I tackled her to the ground.

"BLAST!" A searing pain like I had never felt before ripped through my left forearm, and then throughout my entire body. I looked down at my arm… it was in shambles. Half of it was ripped off, exposing bone. There was no way it was recovering from this damage. It would kill me first. I immediately went into doctor mode, tying my headband around my left elbow stopping the flow of blood. With one slice, what remained of my left forearm tumbled to the dust.

There was only a bleeding stub when I looked again. The pain caught up to me in that moment. I screamed in agony. Jean laughed at what he beheld, twirling classic blast in his hand.

"One more." His scar that ran down his face turned into a crescent with his malicious smile. "For both of you. You can die together, how romantic?" A purple light emerged from the book.  
>"MAGGOT!" Jean sighed, then turned.<p>

"Kyle! You totally ruined the moment!"

"I AM NOT KYLE, BUT YOUR MASTER!"

"What is it Kyle?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MAGGOT, BUT FOR NOW WE HAVE ISSUES!"

"What could possibly go wrong God Senpai?"The moment she said that, a black pegasus ran over Jean, striking him to the ground. "Jean Senpai!" The figure straightened, and a woman was decipherable.

"I am Rose! Only daughter to Olivia and Noah Smith!" A lance cut Jean's throat slightly. "You will pay for what you did." Jean looked extraordinarily calm.

"On the contrary. You just joined them to die." He disappeared with a poof, reappearing with Thoaria on her mount. "Prepare to die Rose!" Liv lifted me up from the ground, and steadied me. I felt a ghost of a right hand brush her cheek even though it was lying on the ground motionless. The tourniquet with my stub was soaked red. I was dizzy. Liv was alive. That is all that mattered.

"See Kyle? No issue."

"THAT WAS NOT IT MAGGOT!"

"Oh?"

"Balance in all things." Jean whitened. "It must be restored."

"Shatter." Jean groaned. With one swipe, the entirety of the flaming Risen Legion was completely destroyed. Another, and only the Alternates and the former shepherds stood on the hill, the mysterious man with the claymore standing before us all.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Jean Senpai, come on!"

"Right behind you Thoaria darling!" And with that, they were gone with the flap of wings like a thunderstorm. Only Shatter stood before us. A rouge wind chilled us to the bone.

"Balance has been restored for now." And with that, He sheathed the sword and walked off.

"Wait!" Erin called. "What happened to your dual persona?" The giant turned back.

"A certain healer princess cured me of my ailment." His eyes flashed momentarily. "Now I am in control most of the time." He turned from our gaze. "I must head back to them."

"Who?" She continued her inquiry.

"The Shepherds. I am one of them now." A low rumble emerged from his chest. "I will not tell them you are here. Chrom is still pretty mad."

"How did you even get here?" Shatter drew his Claymore once more. He slashed, and a rift in the space time continuum formed.

The power to destroy continuity.

"And so I return. Good bye." He stepped through the portal, and disappeared. I felt my head swirl, and watched the still smoking sky as the others gathered around.

"I need bandages!"

"Father! What did you do?"

"Noah! you idiot!"

"It will be your fault if you die."

It is getting white.

"Don't die on us now! This is so not sweet!"

"Innes! I can't watch you die again!"

It is blinding.

"Stay with me dad! I haven't gotten to know you yet!"

I am sorry Rose...

I have to go.

When I awoke, two forms were sitting on chairs before me. One of them was a beauty. Not an exotic beauty like Liv, but a down to earth, sort of next door neighbor sort of pretty. She sat in a sky blue dress, her raven black hair pulled back into a single ponytail. The other wore a pot on his head even into death.

"Donnel?"

"YEEEEEE HAWWWWW! Heya Noah! Long time no see!" His beaming grin was washing over me like a hot bath.

"But you… Am I dead?"

"Not quite yet, but you are getting there I reckon." He gestured to the woman beside him. "Noah, meet my fiancee Mia!"

"Howdy...Noah." She shyly wiggled her fingers.

"Wowie!" Donnel jumped up, holding his pot on his head with one hand. "That Erin girl sure can work wonders with a staff!" He nodded sagely. "This means this is just a visit. Not many are so lucky."

"You can see everything?" I scratched my head.

"You betcha!" He grinned again. Mia just smiled and kissed his cheek. "She is just real shy. She isn't bein' unfriendly or nothin'."

"Really?"

"Didn't I jus' say yeah? You have nice kids. You have a nice life." This time Donnel's smile was sad. "Go live it." They began disappearing. "Oh ye- Yer - has something important to tell ya!"

"My what?" Then I awoke.

Erin looked over me with a critical eye. "That was a close one. You are going to be fine."

"Thank the Gods!" Liv shouted as my family swarmed around me in a group hug. I hugged them close, looking at my now bandaged arm stub. Tears came into my eyes as I looked at it, then back at my family. I realized that my family was finally together, but i had lost something important as well.

I guess nothing is gained without sacrifice.

**AN: …. FOLLOW, REVIEW, ****VOTE** **AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU NEED!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**AN: See last chapter. No new news. I posted this on my break. I guess that is a thing...**

The next day, my world was a white hot pain. I struggled to sit up, then Liv was there to help me. She gave a big sigh, and just looked me over.

"You need your bandages changed." She commented through the ring of my ears and my splitting headache. Despite this, I smiled. The way she was bent over the bag full of medical supplies; she was giving me quite the view. What? It isn't me being a pervert if she is my wife right? She pulled out a ball of white cloth, and began unwrapping the bandages out from around my right arm. It was even more of a stump than it was last night.

"Am I shrinking?" Liv laughed.

"No, but Erin had to amputate more of your arm because of the rush job you did on the battlefield." The bandage tightened, and I flexed my left arm… only to see empty air where it once was. This would take some getting used to. I touched the bandage, and the pain knifed throughout my body.

"Don't do that." Olivia shook her pink hair.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Liv pursed her lips. Something was on her mind, so despite the pain, I shifted Over to kiss her nose.

"Hey," I said to her blush that always seemed to appear whenever I did that. "What is wrong?"

"Why did you do that?" Liv sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tears began to stream down her face.

"You can always get another wife, but you can't get another arm." I immediately took my remaining arm, and slapped her across the face with it hard. Then I kissed her for a couple seconds.

"Do you even understand? I want you to stop that idiotic shit right now. If it meant keeping you alive, I would sacrifice more than my arm. If inigo or Rose were in trouble, i would sacrifice more than my arm. This," I patted my stub, wincing with pain with every pat. "This is nothing. I will keep you matter the sacrifice I make." Liv just sighed, laid back onto my bare chest, and looked up into my eyes.

"I had a feeling you would say that." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I forgive you for slapping me.'

"What is family for?" She looked down to see something poking into her left thigh. She raised a single pink eyebrow.

"Just lay back and let me take care of my injured husband." She pushed on my chest with a single finger. I looked over at my arm stub.

"That doesn't bother you?" She shrugged off her top, sitting on top of me. A mischievous twinkle was in her eyes.

"You are my fucking sexy ass husband. I don't love you for your arm." She licked her lips. She only cussed like that when she really wanted it. I squeezed one of her bare breasts, and she threw back her head in ecstasy.

"Exactly how horny are you?"

"My husband just sacrificed his arm to save me." She got herself into position. "I think that is enough for him to get laid." I heard a shuffling outside the walls. Inigo entered the tent.

"I heard you were recovering Da-" His smile fell as a face of absolute terror crossed his face.

"EYE BLEACH! I NEED EYE BLEACH!" Rose peeked around the corner.

"What is wrong Inigo?" I could not see her facial expression through that mask of hers, but I could practically feel the tension in her muscles. "Nope." She streaked away from the sight of us, and Inigo followed screaming:

"MY EYES BURN!"Liv looked down at me.

"They wrecked the moment." She slipped her clothes back on.

"We need to continue that later though." She grinned back at me.

"Absolutely."

Two hours later, Erin was examining my stub. She just shook her head at my injury.

"Good news, you will recover." my family sighed in relief at this news. Erin held up her hand for silence. "The bad news is that you won't be able to fight as effectively. No fighting at all until the skin heals over in fact. Even then you won't be able to use a bow, so I would suggest a re class." I nodded in agreement.

"Inigo, go get me a second seal." My son ran out of the tent. Olivia helped me into my old Assassin's uniform. "Gaius, you are going to have to pull the weight of scout around here." Gaius just nodded sagely at the statement. Erin just shook her head.

"It will take at least 6 weeks for you to fight again."

"Give me 2 weeks. I will be better by then."

"Ok Edward Elric." Inigo walked in slowly. He held a blue seal with reverence. As I took the seal I read the words emblazoned across the top. _Use Nam Potentia. _Use for power.

"You are a hero no matter what you chose Noah" Inigo said to me.

A hero.

My outfit began to change into a blue armor with a series of hard steel plates running down my arm stub. I felt more powerful, and struggled to rise from my sitting position. Liv just pursed her lips, and began helping me out of it.

"You aren't riding into battle anytime soon, so let me help you out of that." I let her take sheets of metal off of me while Erin began to speak.

"Be sure to get lots of rest, and let us handle things…" She looked around. "Where is Inigo?"

"Said he was going to get Lance training from Rose." Olivia looked over my shoulders at Erin.

"Then where is Eirika?" Erin looked volatile at the moment. So close to exploding that it wasn't even funny.

"She probably went with them." I told her rage filled eyes. "Rose will be sure to be a good chaperone. Zach came in laughing.

"As if. Knowing Inigo, he has probably lost Rose and is busting his nuts right now."

"Zach, I am sure he hasn't."

"Well, I am not. Gaius, let's go find them." She pulled Gaius' arm, and both of them left the tent. Zach laughed again.

"I am going to watch. This is going to be hilarious" Soon Me and Liv were the only ones that were in the tent. Once she got me out of my armor, she pushed me back on my back again.

"Where were we?" She slid off her top again. I had the best feeling of Deja vu ever.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a progression of screams. Liv had her head on my chest.

"Hey." I shook her, and she groaned.

"What?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Inigo was found judging by those screams. We should probably go help."

"Five more minutes."

"Fine, I'll go help." Olivia groaned as I sat up, but she soon fell fast asleep. I pulled on my pair of loose fitting pants with difficulty and walked outside. What I saw astounded the mind and the soul. Inigo was trussed up like a pig. Arms and legs tied to a stake that held him aloft. An end of the stake was on each one of the parents shoulders. Eirika was beating on Erin's shoulder.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE BROTHER EPHRIAM!"

"It is for your own good Eirika."

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS NEIMI! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" This is bull shit.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whispered. The entire grove went quiet as they all looked at me. Gaius immediately dropped his end of the stick, and raise his hands in the air. Erin stuttered a response, but Eirika cut her off.

"Neimi and Colm tied up my brother Ephriam, Innes." She pouted, and pointed a solitary finger at Erin. "She is just jealous that we went for a private training session with Rose."

"Gaius, untie my son." He complied, sensing the dangerous tone in my voice. "Erin, where is Rose?" Since Erin was apparently mute, Eirika answered again.

"She went back here to get the training lances that we forgot." At that moment, I heard a clatter behind me.

"Why is Inigo tied up?" Rose dropped the three logs she was holding.

"Idiotic reasons." I glared at Erin. "Am I the only adult here?" I switched my glare to Gaius. "Inigo went to you very maturely, and asked to Persue your daughter, and what do you do? You truss him up like a hog, and whip him with the same item you use on Gaius." Both of them reddened, and I held up my remaining hand. "I don't give a damn about your 'we don't do that' protest we all know you do, so stop it." They closed their mouths. "I expected more maturity from you two. Now, I want an apology to my son."

"Sorry." Erin and Gaius muttered this in unison.

"Hope we can talk about this with more maturity later." I looked back at Rose. "You three can continue your training if you wish."

"I am awful at everything, but I will try." Rose began walking with Inigo and Eirika.

"Fix that self esteem while you are at it Rose!" Rose blushed so hard I could see it on her neck, and she hurried away.

I walked into my room, and lied next to Olivia once more. She spoke to me without raising her head.

"Do you think Erin and Gaius will allow Inigo to persue Rose now?" Liv wasn't usually this tired. I felt her forhead for fever. She wasn't abnormally warm.

"They should. He hasn't tried to hit on any girls for 9 weeks." Liv began chewing on my right ear.

"We haven't been near a village for 6 of those weeks." I began tracing patterns on her stomach the way she liked it. She moaned lightly.

"He could have found a way." Olivia sighed, realizing that I was right.

"Yeah. I suppose."

"Should I check on how things are going with the others?" Liv immediately wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"You have to rest. They can take care of themselves for a couple hours."

"I don't think they can. Erin and Gaius are acting like children. I swear to Naga, I feel like they are a couple of two year olds." Liv sighed, and just put her head on my chest.

"You need to stop being so worried. Just lay there and hold me for a bit."

I just sighed, and relaxed, trusting my wife. She was right; I needed to relax. Forget the stump, forget the problems, and forget the childishness. The absolute best way to forget was to play the guitar.

Which also requires two hands.

Shit.

**AN: Follow, Reveiw, and VOTE! I will see you next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Hello people of the internet! I am here with our guest writer Thoaria! Say hi Thoaria! **

_Hello, peeps! I had fun with this and I'd like to thank those who voted! _

**So, for those of you who don't know, Thoaria is also Erin! Kill any Titans recently Erin? Seriously. You have no idea how many people asked me why Erin Jäger was in my fire emblem fanfiction. You know who you are. Anyway, do you have anything to say before we begin Thoaria?**

_Eh...I believe that's spelled Eren, people who know who they are, but yes, I have actually. We have many Titans up north. It explains the many disappearances. And to answer your other question: No, not much... Disclaimer stuff? Or are we passed that by now? Last time we checked it was becoming sentient?_

**People started complaining about it, so I stopped talking about it. We can talk about how exactly we did this chapter. A sort of behind the scenes if you will.**

_Well, we..uh, t-_

**Shhhh! At the end! We have to give an excuse for them to read every word.**

_Oh! Heh….You, sir, are a genius._

**I have been told. Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!is sadly my longest one!**

**Chapter 42**

I have many regrets. And that was one of them. Clearly, Gaius noticed my annoyance since bashing my head into a pole repeatedly is not a normal occurrence. No, I'm being serious here, this isn't normal, despite what you all think.

"Gods*bam*dammit, Gaius…" I held my head in that position as I continued. "You just _had_ to give me candy...That was so embarrassing! They all saw my immaturity!"

"Sorry…" he murmured in response. Even though I could barely hear it, I could tell he was being sarcastic; tired of my little rant.

"Now everyone thinks we have the maturity of two-year-olds!"

Gaius cocked his head in confusion; he was a bit slow at times. "Why would that be? We are adults here!"

I shrugged off his stupidity and sighed. "Because your idea of roasting Inigo. That was really uncalled for."

"That was your idea," Gaius deadpanned.

That's news to me...In fact, I don't remember a thing. Well, other than Noah yelling at us for our immaturity. That was terrifying...

"...It was?" I asked. "Well...Why'd you let me go through with it?"

"Um…" Gaius looked a little lost for words. Okay. I'm lost. What? "You gave me a _very_ convincing argument...loveyoutoo."

"And what was that "very convincing argument"?"

Gaius reddened as I simply raised a brow. "Eh...Nothing of importance, Swirls."

"Okay, if it's nothing…" I doubt it is, but I'll let it slide. "...We should probably apologize to them. Like...uh...Apologize like civilized adults."

"Yeah…." he agreed before asking, "We are civilized?"

"Wellllll, I am. I'm not so sure about you."

_Please apply some cold water to that burn._

_...It sounded cool, okay?_

Gaius took on an expression that reminded me of a kicked puppy. He then habitually reached into one of his many pockets and searched for a piece of candy. I stood waiting as this went on for a few minutes, not pleased in the least. This'll be the end of him...I'm calling death from diabetes or somehow dying while in a sugar coma. Is it bad that I'm not bothered by these thoughts at all?

He rifled through a sack for a few more seconds and abruptly stopped; visibly paling. "Oh no…"

"What?" I said, giving him a look of mock worry.

"...My candy stash...All gone…" he fell to his knees and looked up at the sky, tears-tears?!-welling in his eyes. Just as he about to yell to the heavens, I interrupted.

"Oh well...Not the most important thing in the world."

Gaius's jaw dropped in disbelief, making him look like a loudred. You know, the pokemon. The volume of his voice next almost made me believe he actually was one. "NOT IMPORTANT?! THERE ARE TWO THINGS THAT I REQUIRE TO CONTINUE LIVING! IT IS YOU...AND CANDY!"

I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight from one hip to the other. "Flattering...You can have _one_ of Amphitrite's sugar cubes then. If you _must_ have sugar."

My fiancé's eye brightened as he made a grab for the sugar cube that I had pulled from my horse's saddle bag. I held it just out of his reach; his lips formed into a pout. Rolling my eyes again, I placed it in his hands.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Gaius exclaimed before jumping forward, pressing his sugarcoated lips to mine. He is my sugar lips. Literally. I moved mine along with his until we were interrupted by everyone's favorite philanderer.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I coughed awkwardly and composed myself. "No, Inigo. What do you want?"

Inigo rubbed his palms, which I assumed were sweaty, against his pants before speaking. "Um...I know you said that you didn't want your daughter dating a philanderer, but I am working to fix that."

I saw where this was going, and not wanting Gaius to be apart of this for...reasons, gave him an excuse to leave. "Gaius, can you take Amph to get some food? Sugar cubes are in the saddlebag."

Gaius turned to leave, but abruptly stopped. "One thing...Doesn't it bother you in the least that she thinks you are her brother?"

Inigo remained silent so Gaius just shrugged and led Amph away by the reigns.

We stood in silence for what felt like ages. He looked like he was mentally freaking out. I _was_ mentally freaking out. I was never...good at these talks. Mostly because I was the youngest and never had to be the overprotective older sister.

_This could very well be the turning point of her life. I don't want him to have any trouble with her...personality, but more importantly; I don't want her to...to...I dunno. _

"...Why is she like this?" I asked after a while.

Inigo seemed to pale a bit. "Always was like that. I decided to convince her I was Ephraim as a joke one day...She hasn't stopped."

I sighed, still not too happy about this. "I was hoping it was just an act...Okay. Um...I know I said I didn't want her dating you-"

Inigo immediately interrupted me, blurting out "IpromiseIwillalwaysmakeherhappyandloveherandprotecthersopleasejustletmetry!"

It took me a moment to process what he said since he had said it so fast. He seemed determined, that much was evident, but...I don't want her to not be honored.

"I understand that, but I want you to honor her. I don't want her to feel like she's your...possession. Prove this to me and...Maybe I'll say yes."

"Possession?" he raised a brow, "Why would I do that?"

"...Because where I come from, women aren't always respected. They're trophies put on display or there for pleasure or just to do a man's bidding."

Inigo just shook his head and gave me a small smile. "Have you seen my father? And how he would have beat that out of me pretty quick?"

I nodded slowly. "Of course...I'm glad he did or...Well, let's not go there."

"I suppose that Olivia was the reason why I started...to womanize. She told me how when she found Noah how she was hardly ever shy when she was with him. I just...wanted to be confident too."

_Inigo...It's hard to be mad at you when you're giving me the feels._

"...Put on a brave face and show the world nothing bothers you?"

"What do you think this smile is for?" he broadened his fake smile.

_...Oh, kid, you're killing me. Who ever thought we'd have something in common…_

"Well, one who doesn't know you very well would assume it's to please the ladies...But truly it's to show you aren't some terrified little boy. I respect that."

The "smile" slid off his face as he looked away sadly, kicking idly at the dirt. "I'm sorry..."

I looked at him in shock. His shoulders were slumped, eyes were dim, eyebrows upturned, mouth in a frown.

"Sorry?" I tried to make eye contact, but he avoided my gaze, "There's no need to be…"

He finally looked up, shaking his head slowly. "I watched you die...I couldn't do anything about it. I am weak...we all are."

"It takes many things to survive, Inigo, and weakness isn't one of them. Don't you call yourself weak. It took strength. A strength that you and the other kids share."

"Tell Rose that…" Inigo replied softly, "She is worse than I am about beating herself up. Anyway...I have to find Eirika…"

_I still can't believe that I would have named her Eirika...Is that even her name?_

"...Is that her real name, Inigo?"

"I never got a different name out of her."

_Oh, boy…_

"I think I would've named her Ilithyia," I said after a moment.

"Ilithyia…" he tested out her name as he left in search of her, "I have to find...Ilithyia."

Gaius walked up with Amph just after he had left; the entirety of Amph's sugar cubes in his hands.

"Will Eirika be on board with the whole incest but not incest thing?" he asked, stuffing a sugar cube into his mouth.

I shrugged. "...We really need to speak with her about this."

"I have tried! She always says," he tried (and failed) to mimic Eirika's voice, ""Colm, you Trickster!" I am an Assassin!"

Nodding in agreement, I tugged at the sleeves of my shirt, pondering a question. "Have you noticed the she doesn't call either of us "Mom" or "Dad"...? Just Neimi and Colm…"

He chewed a bit before replying. "Yeah...Does she even know?"

"I don't think she does...It's a bit hurtful, don't you think? ...I'll try and talk with her."

"Should we wait until after Inigo approaches her?"

"I'm giving him ten minutes tops. If he isn't gone by then, I'll just drag her to our tent and speak with her."

"What if you are...interrupting something?" he took another sugar cube and chomped on it. Loudly. Show and tell…

I looked away in disgust. "Mouth closed, Gaius...Meh, whatever. I don't care. This is more important."

Gaius smirked, in the way he does when he's about to… ""Mouth closed" is not what you said last night…"

_There it is…_

"...It is taking all my willpower to not punch you. What happens there, stays there."

"This is not in the good way either?"

"Not in the good way."

"Damnit."

I looked down at my watch, seeing how much time was left. "...and three...two...one. Ten minutes is up."

"It's only been two…" he muttered.

"..." I frowned, letting out a sigh, "Looks like I need to get this watch fixed."

"What is a watch?" Gaius asked, leaning over my shoulder to try and get a peek at the device.

"It keeps track of time. And now it doesn't work…"

He cocked his head. "Like...a sundial?"

I nodded, fiddling with the thing. "Yeah, apparently it's based off of a sundial."

Gaius looked around, bored. "Okay….he has five minutes." He toed the ground in thought. "What if...we are interrupting something?"

"Like what?" I asked, gathering my knowledge of fandom relationships. "I don't think relationships move _that_ fast."

_Okay, that's a lie…In FE you can literally have four convos and get married..._

"Have you seen the way our daughter acts around him? I am surprised he hasn't capitalized sooner," he pointed out.

Really? Have they been this close all along and I just haven't noticed? What kind of parent am I? Am I even one to her? Does this even qualify here? Stupid time travel shit. Why can't this be simple?

Oh right. Because none of us can have nice things. The gods sure hate us...The Shepherds want to kill us and the alternates-specifically mine-disturb me for reasons that I will not share.

"No, I haven't. I've been too busy having a conniption because of her behavior overall."

I know I should respect who she is, but it's hard. I can't accept that she's this...off. Well, not off; that isn't right. She thinks she's freaking Eirika. Not crazy, just confused…

Right?

"You mean the Eirika thing?" Gaius asked, stuffing another sugar cube into his mouth while Amph tried to take some from his hand.

"No shit…"

He rolled his eyes. "Two minutes."

"Good," I mused, silently going over what I would say. "I've got my rant prepared."

"Two minutes early?" he asked, earning a "do you doubt me" look.

"Yes, I always-okay, most of the time-plan ahead."

"What if he hasn't found her yet?"

"Tough luck," I deadpanned.

"I am so turned on right now…" Gaius smirked in _that_ way. "After this I want us time."

""Us time" will only happen if I'm successful," I said matter-of-factually.

"WE MUST SUCCEED!" Gaius yelled before running off.

"Now that he's gone, this may actually work." I spotted Eirika and Inigo behind Eirika's tent. They were attached at the lips. So I did the logical thing. I ran up and stopped it, "Sorry, lover boy, I've got business with my kid," and pulled Eirika to my tent.

Once inside, I sat on my bedroll, patting next to me to tell her to sit. She complied, immediately blurting out, "NEIMI! I CAN EXPLAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"There's nothing to explain. You obviously love Inigo…" I said softly. "There's no helping that."

"Who is Inigo?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

I sighed at her...stupidity…? "Inigo is the one you were just eating the face off of. The one that you are convinced is your brother."

"He is my brother," Eirika pressed. "What are you walking about? Is this your "I'm your mom" bullshit again?"

I winced, trying to keep my voice steady, to not yell, to not cry. "Eirika, what are your mother's and father's names?"

"I...huh...that is strange...I can't remember." she muttered.

"...What's my _real _name?" I asked, hoping for some form of proper recognition.

Eirika's eyes brightened, giving light to embers of hope, but those embers were extinguished when she said, "Neimi! Your name is Neimi!"

"No," I tried my best to keep myself from snapping. It didn't work since she flinched. "It is not Neimi. Nor is Gaius's name Colm or Inigo's Ephraim. Tell me. When did you come to know us as you do now?" At least tell me that...I can't bear the fact…

Eirika raised a finger, "You were in the future! And now you are here!"

_Are you daft?! What have I created?_

I counted to ten in my head, like a ticking bomb, furious at her stupidity. "That wasn't the question…"

"When exactly?" she asked.

"Yes. When exactly." I steadied my words again. If I don't keep myself in check, I'll blow up.

"Huh...I can remember when I met Ephraim and he reminded me that he was my long lost brother, but I can't remember when I met you…"

_Inigo, you little shit...I love ya, but you're a little shit._

"How can you not?!" Calm down, Erin! Geez! There's no need to blow up. Calm yourself. "...I'm sorry...but still...How can you not?"

"I mean, you always though you were my mother," Eirika laughed, but it wasn't funny in the least. It was painful. "You were always silly like that."

_Silly? Silly?! More like pissed! How can you not see the facts?! Why don't you listen to me? To any of us?! _

I took a deep breath to quash the rage building inside me, choosing to say her name as a final effort before I lost it. "...Ilithyia."

She stared at me, shell shocked. "What?"

I looked into her eyes, trying to find any trace of recognition. Of course there was none and my efforts were wasted. "That's what I named you...Well, what I will."

"N-no! I am Eirika!" she screamed, slowly becoming more and more terrified.

"Stop," I snapped. "You are not Eirika. Not _the_ Eirika. You never were and you never will be. "Ephraim" tricked you into believing this nonsense that you were Eirika and that he was your brother, Ephraim. The real Eirika died centuries ago."

Tears rolled down her face, dripping off her chin. I was about to raise my hand to wipe them...but something stopped me. I don't know what.

She snivelled. "If you are right...then who am I? I have been Eirika for so long...Who am I?"

"You're Ilithyia."

"No!" she cried. Fuck. I don't know what to do! I'm clearly the least qualified person to do this. Parent or not. "What do I like? What do I not? What is my real fighting style? What _identity_ do I have without Eirika? I AM Eirika."

_I'm not some wise elder for you to ask for advice. I don't even know what I'm doing. What am I trying to change? I don't know what…what to say to you!_

"...I don't know! B-but know this: You are not Eirika. You're the daughter of a thief, not a king, and a normal girl, not some queen. You don't have siblings." She has to get this! If not...Oh gods help me. "I don't know why this happened like it has, but I can only assume that it's a coping mechanism. A way to cope with your tragic future."

Eirika looked up slowly, muttering, "The future was tragic…" Her tone changed to one of excitement. "But that is why I am here now! To change it!"

"And you came here with _Inigo_, _Rose_ and _Lucina_." I insisted.

"Ephriam, Syrene, and Marisa you mean?" Eirika was still clueless.

"No. I mean Inigo, Rose and Lucina. But I guess...you know them as that."

"What are you talking about?" She raised a brow in confusion.

"You gave them these nicknames, right? They aren't these people. You gave them these names to bring the heroes from these tales to life. You needed this. You needed it to feel like you could stop the evil that's creeping into the light."

"Yes, they are! Innes told me to… Imagine what I liked." Godsfuckingdammit, Noah. "And Marisa was always… Marth. Why?"

"She took upon the name of the Hero-King in hopes of gaining a small portion of the strength he used to slay Medeus." That's right! I have FE knowledge! ...Right. I should stay on topic and not get distracted.

"Yeah. Marisa was always silly like that." Eirika laughed, though it really wasn't that funny at all.

Yes….And? Sigh. "And you're doing the same."

She completely ignored that last statement. "Why does everyone else call each other by these nicknames and insist that they are their real identities? You all are silly. Why does Ephraim call Innes Dad? Why? Innes is not our dad."

"Because those are our real names! Noah is Inigo's father. Gaius is yours. Why can't you understand this?!"

Gaius, who had entered the tent unbeknownst to the both of us, sighed. "It is no use. She has something wrong with her."

_GAIUS?! You're not supposed to tell the kid they're crazy...It breaks the trust. ...Thank you, Jiminy._

"Now I... Have to go explain to my brother that I... feel the same way... But it isn't proper for us to be together. Excuse me, Neimi." She walked once more to her "Brother Ephriam." Except now with news he may not like...

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "...I'm so done. What...caused this? This is my fault...isn't it…?"

_Did I teach her how to RP or worse, LARP? Why'd I have to strive to be the "cool mom" that everyone loves? …What? I've got life planned...Well, here anyway. Whatever dreams I had at home are too far out of reach now._

"No!" Gaius yelled, trying to comfort me as we left the tent. "It is not your fault! I always loved stories of Colm the Thief. I had to have started this... Inigo is going to have his heart broken... After all he has been through."

"It's out of our hands. We can't possibly do anything more." I can't believe that I'm giving up… "I don't want to see anyone break." I wrung my hands. "Especially someone who has been through so much."

"Hey. What is going on out here?" Noah exited his and Olivia's tent with a _fwoosh_. "I was trying to take a nap."

"You really shouldn't be out of…" I started and then realized it was no use. "Whatever. We're having a family crisis here."

"You tried to convince her? I heard that much. Maybe it is less of willingness to accept, and more of being unable to accept."

_You have a point there..._

"You're saying we should accept her for who she is? She doesn't even think of us as her parents...How can I accept that?"

"She sounded scared. I think she doesn't know what identity to take if she is not Eirika. Who is Ilithyia? What does she do for fun? How does she act? She has taken on a role so long that she has become it."

"...But who knows Ilithyia at all...?" It was hard for me to not know what to do. Having to depend on someone else for the answer. "How can we show her who she is?"

"Let Inigo try." As he said this, Ilithyia ran out of Inigo's tent screaming.

"You are in on the prank too, Ephriam? It is not funny!"

_So you were saying, oh, wise lord and savior? Hm? Can't back that up? Yup? Oh! Nothing!_

"You are not Eirika…" Inigo ran out after her, yelling. "But we can find who you really are together, Ilithyia."

"Ilithyia, Ilithyia, Ilithyia! I am EIRIKA!"

"Why don't we look alike then? Dear sister…" Eirika gasped. "You... We can figure this out. I can help you. We can help you. Right guys?"

I nodded; finally, we agreed on something. "Yes...and get her a mirror, please. And a picture of the real Eirika."

"An issue with that..." Gaius said condescendingly. "They were all destroyed a while ago in a Plegian raid…"

"Frick...Okay."

_Why isn't this place modern yet?! I miss Potatonet!_

Eirika frowned. "If I am not Eirika, I am no one. I have nothing that makes me me."

Eh...Well...Hairbrained-I'm-about-to-give-up reason is a go… "You do...This is REALLY cheesy...but look inside, Ilithyia. Do you force the actions you take or do you do them without thought on how you do them?"

"I do them like I do! I don't know!"

_We're not getting anywhere..._

"You have always acted without thinking." Inigo assured her.

_I'm starting to wonder if this is genetic..._

"Ilithyia... You said it yourself. You are Eirika." Noah went into ye old wise man mode. "But that name is not yours to have. Everything that made you Eirika makes you you. You are Ilithyia. You are Eirika."

_...Why couldn't I think of that?_

"Am am still...Me?" _Ilithyia _asked.

"Definitely." Inigo smiled for real this time. It reached his eyes. "You are still the same brave and strong girl I fell in love with."

"And...what are Gaius and I to you, Ilithyia?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't quite understand it yet…" she murmured. "But it looks like I am the only one who is still thinking about it in the way I do... did. Are you my mom and dad?"

"Yes." Gaius said as I ran in to give her a hug.

"Yes! We are! Though I think it was supposed to be you telling us that from the start…"

Ilithyia frowned. "I still don't feel anything... I should feel... Something. Why is it that you are still Neimi and Colm? This will take some work…"

"At least...you know now. That's really all that matters to me." I pulled back and turned her so that she faced Inigo as he said:

"What does that make me? Well?"

She smiled back, "It is a relief. Now I can do this without feeling bad," and tackle kissed him.

"...Shipped." I said, earning a look of confusion from Gaius. "What? Is that wrong?"

"No." Noah shook his head. "No, it is not."

Just then a random guy came up behind us. I didn't even know who he was.

"As usual, I am left out of the sappy family moments." He then sighed, waiting for some reaction.

"Eh...Who are you again?" I played it off as a joke when I realized his annoyance "...Just kidding. I'm kidding."

He let out a string of curses. "I am Zach….and I am the seventh wheel now." Zach walked away...Once he was out of earshot, I continued.

"...Okay. Seriously. Who?"

"He has been following us a while. It doesn't matter. What matters is... This was a success." Gaius leaned in and kissed my cheek….whilst muttering suggestively. "You promised~."

"All right… "Us time" ….So that guy is a stalker?" Everyone ignored the last part.

"Go outside of camp." Noah said…., shuddering? I wonder why? "We don't want to hear Gaius' screams."

"We don't do that!" I protested. "I was legitimately mad at him for going against my moral values!"

"Then what about all those times with the screams and flashes of light coming from your tent?"

Gaius muttered. "Just don't even try. He got us."

_What? Are we hiding something? I am _legit _confused right now!_

"...Got us? What?" Maybe it was that time we…? "...Oh. That I was seeing just what you would do for candy?"

"Yeah... That time... Then afterwards we did…"

"Okay! Whatever!" I yelled, embarrassed. "It's not like you and Olivia are any better!"

"Eh." Noah deadpanned. "I don't go around pretending we don't."

_Point for Gryffindor! ...Right? No…? Damn..._

Inigo, who had apparently finished eating Ilithyia's face off, gagged."I think I need more eye bleach."

"No~ You just need a different image!~" She replied, making seriously doubt the amount of influence I had on her. Firstly, she's about ten times more daft than I can be at _times_. Secondly, she's just as suggestive as Gaius!

"...I can deal with that."

_What have I spawned?!_

"Not while I am alive!" Gaius showed his reasonable, fatherly side at last.

"DAD!" Ilithyia cried.

"No. Not until you have been together for a while. We need to make sure this lasts." And I've spoken too soon. Dammit.

"GAIUS! No! Abstinence!" I scolded him and then turned to the kids to clarify. "Yeah...make it last too."

"Technically we aren't married," Gaius stated. "so you aren't the poster child for abstinence either."

"Well, _sorrrry_ we can't get married while we're off at war!" I muttered the last part. "We _are_ considered an S Support…"

"What?"

I sighed. "...I can't wait to show you the modern world."

"I would marry you on the spot." He gestured to the ring he had given me months ago. "That is what that ring means."

"Gag me." Ilithyia muttered, eyes widening as she thought of something else. "Wait, are you making me? Can I borrow some eye bleach?"

"How do you people even know what bleach is?!" I inquired.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE JOKE!" Noah yelled back.

I thought for a moment, wondering if I could somehow make an artificial arm...Maybe... Hmmmm...

"Okay, _Elric…_"

**AN: Well! We promised! Time to tell how we coordinated this.**

_It was a fun way to do it too. No bugging anyone for stuff/reactions. Mostly none of Noah bugging me to hurry up because dialogue normally takes ages for me to come up with...He only tried to murder me once!_

**That never happened.**

_He can't because everything on the internet is digital, and he is an idiot because he tried to kill me there._

**...I hate you sometimes...**

_I know ya do~ I am awesome._

**Ahem! Basically everything everyone said. Thoaria controlled Erin and Gaius while I controlled everyone else. **

_We call it the script! It is kinda also how we do the Delta Emerald Nuzlocke. Should we give an example?_

**Why not?**

**Noah: Erin, why are you jumping like an idiot?**

_Erin: ….I was cursed. I wanted one of the cute lil' frogs in Tharja's stores...She said, "If you want a frog so much, why don't you jump around like one?"_

**Noah: Harsh...**

_Erin: Indeed. I can't feel my legs anymore. Are they still ata-Oh, yeah, they are...Carry on with your life...I'll just...jump._

**Very similar to ROTNG Outtakes in format... **

_Because it's awesome. And we can...easily decide on what's going on? Don't listen to me. I know nothing. _

**Then once we are finished with dialogue, Thoaria takes that and makes a chapter! Which you just read. **

_Boom! Sparkles, magic, presto, chapter is here!~ AHEM. So, yeah, that's how we did this and...Anything else?_

**Thoaria, would you like to do the honors of reading the poll progress?**

_Ah, sure. Currently...It's tied! Percy Jackson and Sword Art Online have six votes each! Better vote soon if you haven't already!_

**Anything else to add?**

_So, all right! If you enjoyed my guest chapter/appearance/thingie, then check out FE: Awaken to Dreams...I doubt you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoy this story though!~_

**Right. Anyway...**

_Follow, Review, and VOTE! He would really appreciate it! If you don't, my Titans will find you ;)_

**You just shamelessly stole my catchphrase... I guess that I will see you next time!**

_Bye!_

**AN (By myself): Well, that is it for news. Other than the obvious difference in writing styles, this was a pretty good guest chapter if I do say so myself. **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**AN: Hey guys. I have some big news. SAO votes have nearly doubled since last chapter. 11-7. How about this:**

**If PJ does not get another vote after this chapter, I am calling it in SAO's favor. **

**So if you want to have a chance PJ fans, TURN THE FUCK UP BRO!**

**Anyway, chapter. This is going to be a fairly interesting one I think.**

When I awoke on the day I was finally allowed to train once more, I kissed my sleeping wife's head, and got ready. Since it was not quite dawn, I went into a secluded grove to train quietly. First I did some laps around the grove, and realized how out of shape I was. Two weeks of sitting around sleeping and recovering tends to do that. I mean, I would be pretty well off in the modern world, but it was obvious I would need some endurance training in the coming months. Next, I ran through some sword drills. Since I WAS ambidextrous, and that fact had saved me on multiple occasions I was severely disappointed by my performance. I mean, my right arm was just as fast as before, but without a left to complement it I was just have to do some speed training as well to make up for that. The only thing that may have benefited from the loss of my arm was my ability to dodge. I was still quick as ever with my reflexes, so my short term dodging ability was better, but my long term was hindered by my lack of endurance. That was only going to get me killed in the long run. I seriously need endurance training. I pulled myself off the ground from where I had collapsed; I began striking the tree again. This time I would last longer, or I would die in the next fight.

About two hours later, I collapsed to the ground once more, breathing heavily. I was starting to finally get back into the swing of things. Last time I stopped was half an hour ago, and most skirmishes don't even last half that time. I took a long drag from my canteen, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The birds chirped with the sound of morning all around me. I felt my palms get wet with morning dew as I breathed in deeply once more. I heard a rustle come from the bushes behind me. A tenor voice came from the bush.

"It certainly doesn't look like you are training Dad." A chuckle blew from my nose.

"Inigo, you know I was."

"I know. That was what woke me. I thought that I should join you. You want to spar dad? I know you prefered to spar with mom or Rose, but they are getting supplies from the town. Besides! I think it would be a nice change of pace." I opened my eyes to see a twin of Donny in my son's hand. I felt a large grin spread across my face as I stood once more.

"You make sure you don't take it easy on this cripple Inigo." Inigo looked in a circle with mock confusion.

"Cripple? I don't see any cripples here dad." He looked at me once more with a half grin on his face. "Only this one legged rabbit in front of me." I hope he was joking.

"Yup!" I stretched myself out and fell into a stance. "I am just hopping around in neat little circles." Inigo said nothing, but flew into a flurry of attacks that led to the entire grove resounding with the sound of steel on steel. Inigo smiled, and disengaged from the assault.

"Your defense is as impeccable as ever dad. Try to go on the offensive." Inigo made the gesture that was universally understood as "Come at me bro." I flipped my sword in my hand, and struck 7 times in the space of 4 seconds. Inigo wasn't so bad on the defense either. I struck another 5 times, then he countered. I was able to block it as well. Back and forth the battle raged as neither of us gave an inch. In the end, it was the lack of a left arm that defeated me. Inigo began to focus his strikes on the left side of my body. A few seconds later, the flat of Inigo's blade struck my ribs.

"Son," I clasped his shoulder. "If I had two hands, I would have beaten you."

"There is no doubt about that Dad." He gave a shit eating grin. "But you don't have two arms, and by all rights you should have no life either Dad." Another voice came from the bushes.

"Ephriam? Erm… I mean Inigo?" Illythia walked from her place in the bushes.

"Illythia!" Inigo laughed. "How are you doing today?" Inigo ran over and gave his girlfriend a big kiss. Illythia giggled. Her laughter was infectious. My son was a lucky man for certain.

"I am fine love." She grinned. "Neimi and Colm… Erm… I mean Mom and Dad want to give something." She gestured for us to follow her. We then walked back into camp.

When we got there, Erin and Gaius were waiting for me with smug looks on their faces. Gaius was holding a strange metal cylinder with straps on it. It held on one side half of the hero's shield that I had to work with. What was going on?

"Is this why you were spending so much time in the forge Gaius?" He snorted. "For a long cylinder?"

"A long cylinder that will save your life one day boss." Erin called me by the nickname that she coined for me.

"Please don't call me that." Erin rolled her eyes at my request.

"Whatever. Try my brainchild on!" Gaius turned on his fiancee.

"Your brainchild?"

"Well, you forged it, but I thought up the idea." Erin crossed her arms, and stared back at her beau.

"Try on OUR brainchild." Gaius handed the cylinder to me.

"Whatever makes you feel better dear." I rolled my eyes at their bickering, and examined the cylinder.

It was fairly obvious that the thing was to be used for my arm stub. Seeing as there was an indent on one end of the cylinder that my stub could fit inside perfectly. I noticed that it was surprisingly light, even with the shield attached. I was able to move it about with relative ease. It was a shame that I couldn't pick things up with this arm, but that was neither here nor there.

"It looks good Nemi!" Erin glared at her. "I mean mom." She corrected herself.

"Yeah." Inigo agreed. "It looks like it will be useful in battle too."

I considered silently the applications of this invention. It would work really well in a planned fight seeing as I would have time to put it on beforehand, but if we were ambushed I would have to deal with it not being there to save me. Unless I were to wear this around all the time; that was a non-option.

"Yeah sure!" I made an effort to put enthusiasm into my voice. "It will be useful in the battles that we plan, but it doesn't seem very practical in real life. That being said, I wont be able to wear this into an ambush." Erin nodded with understanding.

"Fair enough." Erin agreed, even with the confusion spreading across her face.

I saw two people walk into camp with a bunch of supplies on their backs. One was my wife, and the other was my daughter. Liv set down her burden with a grunt.

"Can you believe that not one person in that backwoods town could make Borscht?" Olivia sighed with lament. "I really want borscht for some reason." Rose looked around through her demonic mask.

"Mom, it isn't that surprising. Borscht is not common outside of Ferox." I walked over to Liv, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Not to worry. Once we get back to Ferox, I will give you the best Borscht you have ever tasted." Olivia beamed at me.

"Thank you Noah." She snuggled next to me. Inigo's eyes widened at the sight of us being so close together. I was getting slightly irritated with his trauma.

"Rose? Did you buy any more eye bleach?"

"They didn't have anymore." Rose informed him. Inigo's face fell.

"I can be your eye bleach Inigo..." Illythia fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. Geez Louise. Was that as suggestive as I thought it was?

Apparently, since Gaius and Erin began yelling in unison:

"No! Abstinence! Don't do that until you are married!"

"No! Don't do that until you are sure you will be together forever!"

I picked up a rock in my remaining hand, and chucked it at was what I hoped to be exactly the right angle. It was. I chucked it, it hit Erin's neck, and ricocheted and hit Gaius' arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Their unison was uncanny.

"You guys are being too loud. Zach is sleeping, and I would rather not have to deal with 7th wheel bullshit."

"Who is Zach again?" Erin scratched her head.

"A man who did not appreciate being woken up at this hour." Zach looked groggily around at us.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Gaius slapped his back. "Come to gripe at us more about your non-existent sex life?"

"Seriously! Who are you?" Erin was apparently still confused.

"I am Zach." His face began to get pink.

"Yeah, that doesn't answer my question."

"I have been a part of this group about half a year now?" His face was now a cherry red.

"Not ringing a bell."

"I saved your life when Chrom went on a warpath against you?" He looked like he was going to suffocate and die with how purple his face was.

"Nothing. Why have you been following us?"

"I am a part of the group." Zach was trembling.

"Okay!" I placed my hand on Zach's shoulder. "Don't let her screw with you." Too late. He began chasing her around camp.

"I HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU!" He threw something. "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW ME?" A rift appeared in the space at the middle of camp. A large man stepped out of it. Shatter.

"What is going on?" He likes balance right?

"Do you mind if you restore the balance here?" I asked him. His mouth stretched out wide open, and announced in a loud booming tenor voice:

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! GET OVER HERE! HAS SOME NEWS!" I looked over at the gathered people, then back at Shatter.

"Ahem. Sometimes the best thing for balance is a little chaos…" So that was his chaos persona talking? Nevermind. I am not sure I would get a straight answer out of him.

"What is up?" I shook his hand. He folded his arms, and sighed.

"Robin has a lock on Marcus' position." Shatter nodded.

"Marcus?" Erin scratched her head to express her confusion.

"Marcus...?" Rose was blushing down to her neck. Something is going on.

"Basillio's son. Excellus captured him, and as a result, Ferox is reluctant to send troops over." Shatter patiently explained to the hopelessly confused healer.

"Ah. That... Marcus."

"Why are you here to tell us that?" I prompted Shatter, tapping my foot impatiently.

"You are closer to the position of the castle where he is being held." Shatter pointed into the distance. "In fact, it is that black one."

"Why the hell should we help you?" Zach jabbed his finger into Shatter's chest. Shatter maintained his, dare I say, balanced disposition? "The Shepherds kicked us out!"

"I-I may not be good enough to say this..."

"Rose. We both know that you have a voice. What does it have to say?" Rose clasped her hands in front of her, and leaned back and forth. A cute posture to offset the terrifying mask.

"I don't care what you decide here, but I am going to save Marcus." All I could see through her mask was the steel in her Violet eyes. The ones she inherited from her mother.

"Also, if you succeed in this, you will be reinstated as members of the shepherds." Did I just hear that correctly? We won't be on the run from three dangerous groups anymore? We will actually get a steady source of income again? This would be an excellent development. Shatter opened the portal back up and looked back at us before he went through.

"You have three days. If everything is balanced, you are interested." All I could do was nod back at the perceptive man. He then disappeared, not even leaving a trace.

I turned back to my silent companions. All of them deserved to be reinstated. Olivia deserved to see her mother again. Heck, Inigo and Rose needed to MEET Flavia. Zach had better odds of finding love with the Shepherds than on the road in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that Rose seemed to be awfully anxious to be saving Marcus. It would not hurt my situation with the Khans either. As a special bonus, Excellus would most likely be there too. The man who tried to steal Liv from me. I realized that all the eyes on me to make the decision. I clapped my hands thrice in a row.

"Well you heard him. Time to pack up and march out." We began our trek to redemption.

**AN: So yeah. Follow, review and VOTE! I really would appreciate it!**


End file.
